Fated Death
by PsychoInnovations
Summary: It's six years after the events of the Fifth Holy Grail War, and Shirou finds himself in a bind. He is thrust into a parallel dimension via the Second Magic, and is suddenly faced with death, and life as a soul living in Soul Society. He learns of a chance to still save people as a Soul Reaper, and embarks on the journey of an after-lifetime.
1. Death of a Swordsman

**Fated Death**

**A Bleach & Fate/Stay Night Crossover**

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR (3/30/2013)**

**I would just like to say thank you to all my new readers who are just now discovering this story. Some of you may be turned off by this after the first chapter or two, and I understand if it is for many reasons such as Shirou's reaction to certain things or who or what he reveals later on. Obviously I am not going to state what that is due to spoilers. I just see in my statistics that this chapter has nearly 4,000 reads and then it dips to about half on chapter two. I will correct these at some point, but I promise you it will get better as more chapters come out because of reader feed-back.**

**I am always developing my style and will always strive to improve myself. All I ask is a moment of your time to give this work and its author a chance, and perhaps a review. Your praise inspires me to write, your ideas spark something that I never even considered, and your nit-picking makes me strive to do my best. I thank you once again and now on with the work...**

**Also sorry to any current readers, just an update, not a new chapter, but the next chapter is on its way. Happy reading! **

* * *

_'Careless.' _That was my first thought as I was blindsided by a giant creature that did not seem like it should be among the living. I caught myself by rolling into somersault and then rose to my feet once again. The creature before me stood at nearly five times my height and had the muscle to match its giant frame. It was very ape-like in appearance, but the thing that caught my attention the most was the skull mask that it had on its face. But most of all, the one thing that drove me to this creature in the first place was that it was dead.

I hated fighting the Dead; they are unnatural things that needed to be killed. I didn't know nor did I care what kind of manifestation this thing was, but whatever it was, I had to stop it here. I traced five Black Keys into my hands, and threw them toward the creature. The Black Keys were the main weapons of the Church for fighting such creatures and they served my purpose well here. As the blades lobbed themselves into the side of the creature, it roared in pain as the Keys charred its flesh. The ape ripped the Keys from its side, and charged at me. I smirked slightly as I took off to the side in a flash. As the thing tumbled from its misstep, I began flooding od into my body, nearly to the point of breaking myself.

I traced another blade in my hand, a nameless steel halberd, and swung at the creature. In my reinforced state, I was more like a blur than anything else, but even with my magical augmentations, I wasn't doing much damage to this undead beast. It growled in annoyance, and swung lazily at me. I took the hit full force, and barely moved as I set my legs into the ground. It seemed that only the Keys had any effect on this thing, but even then I still had never encountered a beast like this. When I worked as an Executioner for the Church, the Keys managed to slay every undead I had come across. I traced more Keys and flung them at the beast, but again the same effect. As the beast prepared to unleash another attack, I suddenly felt a much stronger spiritual presence, not unlike that of some of the Divine Elementals that I had encountered in the past. I looked up to a roof and saw what appeared to be a woman in a black kimono.

I reinforced my eyes to the point I could see her clearly. She appeared to be young with short raven black hair. She seemed to be observing the ongoing fight between the creature and I, before her eyes widened. It seemed that she realized I had watched her. The creature leaped into the air and lunged for me. The floating girl's eyes widened and she reached for her sword, but I just held out my hand and felt my Circuits hum to life.

"Rho Aias!" I shouted out, and the seven-petal shield formed in front of me. This was the shield that Archer first called out in our first confrontation with Caster from the Fifth Grail War. The large ape thing bounced off of the Aias like it was nothing, and I quickly dispersed the shield. Defensive items had always been a rather large drain on my reserves. However, since that night I had done my work with Ciel, one of the chief Executioners in the Church, she and I had a rather…strange ritual that allowed my Magic Circuits to handle nearly one-thousand units of prana per circuit. My circuit total was twenty-seven, so ever since the end of the Grail War I had been able to take on a lot more powerful enemies. Compared to them, this undead thing was a toy, but it was time to finish this thing off. I traced my blade of choice. The floating woman's eyes widened at my magical ability, but I paid it no heed. I traced my chosen weapon.

In my hand formed a long spear with a serrated blade on the end, and I brandished my chosen weapon against my foe. This was Kazikli Bey, the Fortress of Impalement, the weapon wielded in legend by Dracula. In reality it was the spear used by Vlad the Impaler, which he used to torture his victims. As a Noble Phantasm it doesn't lose any of its blood lust. I pointed the spear and charged the thing. I chose this weapon due to its innate ability to multiply the pain of the target in proportion with their sins. I slashed the beast and it roared in pain. _'Finally, something that can hurt this undead damnation.' _I struck again. Blow after blow sent the thing down in pain; after hitting it a few more times, I decided to finish it off. As I began pumping od into the spear, I saw the woman in the sky reaching for something she had on her person, but I paid it no mind.

"Witness this blood spilt in sacrifice so that it may appease thy thirst! Fortress of Impalement, Kazikli Bey!" As I chanted the aria to unleash the Noble Phantasm, the spear hovered in front of me and began to glow a demonic red. It began to glow and suddenly thousands of pole arms, spears, and various other weapons formed from thin air. They shone with a great blue light and hovered menacingly, just waiting for my command to seek and destroy the creature before me. The floating woman's eyes widened at my display, but she remained in her position, just watching the fight unfold.

I gestured forward with the spear and the projections went flying forward to the creature. It seemed confused about the multiple weapons and swatted a few, but as more and more of them came at it, soon it was overwhelmed. As the last of the weapons flew into the creature, it detonated in a violent explosion of magical energy, and the being was no more. I let the od leave Kazikli Bey and dismissed the weapon. I looked down at my left arm and noticed the Shroud had come loose again, but I didn't notice the overwhelming sensation from Archer's arm like I had in the past. As I looked back to where the woman was, she was examining me with great scrutiny, yet she also was keeping a distance. I reinforced my eyes and got a closer look at her.

She was a short woman with very young features and raven black hair. She was brandishing a simple katana. The most intense feature on her was her piercing eyes. Calling her a woman wasn't an accurate description either; whatever she was, she was giving off way too much power to be a simple magus. I looked up to her and finally addressed her.

"Is there anything I can help you with, miss?" I address the woman, and she looks taken aback at the fact that she seemed to have forgotten that I could see her, and she floated down toward me. I called to mind dozens of my weapons ready to trace in a heartbeat.

"Why did you do that?" She asked quietly. Her tone suggested hidden intent to lecture me, but I thought nothing of it. Instead I cocked my head to the side in slight curiosity at what she had said.

"Why did I do what? That was a mindless, rampaging, undead abomination that needed killing. I simply did what had to be done," I replied dryly. Honestly, this woman was a pseudo-divine herself, yet she questioned why I had killed an undead. Her face turned to one of disgust.

"The right thing to do would have been to exorcise that Hollow, yet you eliminated its spirit, thus causing an imbalance, but a Quincy wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?" she hissed out accusingly, but I again just cocked my head at the terminology she was using.

"Quincy?" I asked her plainly, not trying to get a reaction, but a genuine question. However it didn't seem she took it that way at all. Actually she looked rather peeved at my total ignorance in the subject.

"Don't play games with me, I know what you are. I saw how you formed the weapons using your spiritual energy, but it did strike me a little odd why one of your kind would be fighting Hollow with blades. I thought you all tended to be archers." I stiffened a bit at that, but reminded myself I would never become like my Counter Guardian counterpart. I just shook my head and snorted.

"I think you have me confused for something I'm not. I'm just a normal human," I replied to her accusations, which caused her to boil with anger as I casually blew her off. "Now, if you are done wasting my time, I have more pressing things to attend to." I turned around and began to walk off, but in the blink of an eye, the woman was in front of me again. _'She's really fast or a teleporter, either way this could be a problem.' _I stepped around her again, and again she was in front of me. After a few more rounds of our odd dance, I sighed. "What is it that you want?"

"I am required to take you to Soul Society for questioning. As far as we are aware, there were only two Quincies left in existence. The revelation of a third is startling to say the least, but if you are alive, then maybe more of your kind are out there as well." I shook my head again.

"Like I told you before, I'm not this 'Quincy' you keep referring too. My name is Shirou Emiya, and seeing as you are some kind of divine as well," her eyes widened at my naming of her, "I don't see the harm in telling you I am also a magus. Perhaps you haven't seen much of magic manipulation by humans, but it isn't uncommon." Now it is the woman's turn to give me a curious look.

"Regardless of what you call yourself, you displayed abilities similar to that of a Quincy, and I must bring you back to headquarters for questioning," she stated once again, this time more stubbornly. I shook my head. I couldn't waste my time with this, and I certainly wasn't thrilled with going dimension hopping again. She seemed to take the shake of my head as a final straw. I heard her blade unsheathing, and I silently called to mind my blades. "You have forced my hand then, I will regret doing this, please forgive me." _'Trace on!'_ My blades appeared in a burst of light.

The young woman struck with her katana, but it bounced harmlessly off my blades. My large, curved swords, one reflecting the moonlight, while the other seemed to drink it in, they flowed in my hand like sharpened extensions of my body. Kanshou and Bakuya, the blades that will never touch, clashed against this woman's own weapon with such grace. The woman was taken aback by my strength, but she was quite the powerhouse herself. I had reinforced myself to the limit, and was still struggling to match her. She struck at Kanshou, but I reinforced it and her katana bounced off harmlessly. When a sudden lull in our swordplay snuck in, she took the opportunity to leap backward, and then she began to speak. I could barely hear her.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" She twirled her blade in front of her, and traced a white line with its point. I eyed the blade cautiously, until it turned completely white, and a sudden cold wind began to pick up. _'Her weapon must be based on wind or maybe ice,' _I mused to myself, until I saw her stab the blade into the ground. "Juhaku!" She cried out.

A trail of ice seemed to rush from the spot she had stabbed and it looked like it was heading straight toward me. I quickly traced a blade of my own, and stabbed it into the ground to counter the ice. I hadn't even noticed what I traced, until I saw the ground split and fire erupted from the ground. There was a great steam release and a fog rolled over the battle field. I extinguished the flame surrounding my blade, trying to mask my presence from this woman, but that didn't seem to help at all, as three large icicles flew toward my head, forcing me to leap out of the way into a roll. The small woman ran at me, attempting to run me through, but I parried at the last minute with my blade.

Once again, molten heat met absolute zero, and the blades hissed in response. I held in my hand the sword of Surtr, an ancient demon that was tied to the events of Ragnarok. It was foretold that the flames of his sword would engulf the Earth should the Norse Gods fail to stop him. I brandished the blade and pumped more od into it, and the flames shone brighter. The woman brandished Sode no Shirayuki with an amazing skill, but this was her only blade, the one she had dedicated her life to learning. I unleashed the flames of the sword toward her, but she created a barrier with her sword and fire and ice collided again. I began to flood the blade with od, until it became broken.

I then traced the ridiculously and improbably long bow, which Archer used to launch his blades. I modified Surtr's sword to make it more aerodynamic, and fired. The blade screamed toward the woman, and I heard her shout out something.

"Blockade of ancient ether, a glowing shield to cut down all attacks. Stand proud and withstand all forces until the very end. Bakudo 81, Danku!" As she finished shouting out the aria for what seemed to be a defensive spell, Surtr's blade collided the translucent wall of energy, and the fires of hell were unleashed. I say that literally, as the blade itself was said to be forged in Hel by a mad blade-smith. The small woman just stood behind her shield, until she saw it crack. As my Broken Phantasms' energy finally gave out, her shield cracked and exploded outward as it dissipated. It didn't seem the small divinity was quite done with me. She brandished her blade once more, and shouted out another spell, this time in English.

"First Dance, White Moon!" The woman twirled her blade quickly and then I noticed a circle of white appear around me. I quickly leaped out of it, and as I did, a column of thick ice nearly the size of a skyscraper erupted from the spot. I looked back to where I had been and noticed that the column gave no sign of melting. I racked my brain for a weapon to end this quickly.

"Trace on!" I shouted as I called forth my sword. Durandel, the sword of Roland, formed in my hand, and I quickly went on the offensive. The spirit looked confused as I summoned the seemingly harmless blade. She fired her 'dance' off a few more times, but then came to understand Durandel's true power. The last column she fired was set between her and me; said column quickly met sword, and was sliced in half. I quickly launched from the spot I had landed, and went to slash the woman, but as I struck her, she disappeared from sight once more. I really hated fighting spirits. She reappeared, and then shouted another attack.

"Next Dance, White Ripple!" She stabbed the ground in front of her four times, and the holes began to emit white energy. _'This can't be good'_ I thought as I back pedaled, preparing to block whatever she was cooking up. The energy seemed to focus at the tip of her blade, and then it happened. A _hurricane_ of ice seemed to form from nowhere and started to accelerate toward me. I ran as fast as I could under the reinforcement, but the ice attack was still gaining. I turned to face it and decided to act.

"Durandel, heat thy blade nigh past that of the blazing sun!" A little archaic I know, but the blade responded to the command much more powerfully. It began to glow with such power that I needed to close one of my eyes. I felt the air's temperature jump wildly, yet the area around me was still survivable. I looked down and saw the concrete was bubbling from the temperature, and then the ice attack struck. It enveloped the area around me, yet I stood safe within the blaze of Durandel. After the tempest had passed, I lowered my blade, and looked to see the damage around me.

The entire path of the attack was flash frozen, and nothing was an ounce of heat to it. The young woman was now surveying the damage, and then she saw me, unharmed. It looked like that didn't make her very happy. She flew down at an alarming rate, and she had screamed something, but it was lost on me. Ice started to cover the blade of Sode no Shirayuki and I saw that it even extended the blade a good two feet. I managed to parry the flying strike, as Durandel still was resonating heat, just not the extent it had moments ago. The woman hacked and slashed at me, trying to force me onto the offensive, but I was getting tired of it. I decided to end this with my second miracle.

"Durandel, Retire this spirit into absolute slumber!" Durandel slammed against Sode no Shirayuki, and the effect was something I had no expected; the sword suddenly dropped all the ice off of it, and returned to its previous form. The young woman's eyes widened in shock as frantically shook her blade. After a few moments of just holding her blade, her eyes turned malevolent as she stared at me.

"What did you do?" she ground out in fury, as if I had just killed her closest companion. I gave her a puzzled look, before replying.

"I simply commanded Durandel to put any spirit it came into contact with into either an eternal slumber…or at least a very long one," I replied in a sheepish tone. This didn't seem to satisfy the spirit woman.

"How long?" she demanded of me, and I had a feeling I had messed something up big time.

"Well from the intent I was putting into the blade, I would say at least three centuries if not more," I said hesitantly. Initially, I had planned to strike her with it, just so it would keep her out of humanity's hair for a good while. The woman didn't look pleased at all with this and looked like she wanted to mangle me. Oh boy, another crazy spirit. I started walking away from the spirit, assuming we had no more to discuss, but I suddenly felt gravity decided to invite its friend over, and I was forced to the ground, and my hands were forced behind my back. So she still wanted to talk. "You know this won't hold me very well."

"I demand that you restore my Zanpakuto this instant, and then you will be coming with me to Soul Society!" The short spirit woman shouted. I felt the magic pinning my arms to my back, and I began to take in the energy, but it didn't seem like normal mana. My circuits began to expel the energy, but it still did the trick as I was free and got up to leave. After about ten more steps, I heard a very faint growl, but then found myself entangled in what appeared to be a yellow rope of energy. I sighed inwardly.

"Even if I wanted to restore your…Zanpakuto, I couldn't. It's a weapon after all not a spirit, whatever effect Durandel had on your blade, it wasn't because of the command I gave to it. Now please release me, before this gets any worse for either of us." That didn't seem to fly with her as I felt the chains tighten. I focused my od this time and felt my circuits warm. I summoned a small dagger into my hand, and simply touched the chains. They fell apart at the touch of Rule Breaker, and I smirked. It seemed that whatever energy this woman was using, it was some kind of contract with the world, which I could sever at my leisure. I stood up again to my full height, and looked down at her.

"It doesn't matter that you're bigger than I am," she began, "Any Shinigami has the power to beat a low-life Quincy." Again with this Quincy thing, I was really starting to wonder about this woman, but I paid it no heed. I turned away from her once more, but this time something much worse happened. She grabbed my arm. Well more precisely she grabbed Archer's arm, and managed to unloosen the Shroud of Martin more than enough to cause what happened next.

I suddenly felt my entire heat up until it felt like I was on fire. I gritted through as I felt his circuits connect with mine, and felt his entire history try and wipe me out. The arm was trying to reconstruct Archer's soul within my own, and would do so at even the cost of wiping my soul clean. The strange yet familiar energy flowed through my entire being, and then it hit me. I felt as though my body was being ripped apart, and then a flash of light.

After a few brief moments, I looked around my surroundings and saw that I was still in the alley where I had been fighting the spirit woman a few moments ago. I looked to see her still standing there, but this time her face had a look of shock upon it. I immediately raised my arm…Archer's arm up, and noticed that the Shroud was gone! However after my panic died down, there was no pain flooding into my body, but I could still feel his energy in my circuits, and I still had the Emiya crest that I had managed to steal from the Mage's Association with the help of the Lancer from the Fifth Holy Grail War. I also felt a lot lighter when I looked down and paled.

I was standing above my body, and hanging out of my chest was a slowly fading chain that seemed to connect with nothing. I looked to the spirit woman for answers, but she just looked dumbfounded. When I finally regained my ability to talk I began demanding answers.

"What did you do to me?" I shouted angrily at her, but she was still transfixed on the chain hanging from chest. What on earth was that anyway? Even with all of the research on souls through the old Einzbern tomes did I ever come across something like this.

"It appears, that whatever that cloak was on your arm…was anchoring your spirit to your body," the woman surmised, but I shook my head.

"The Shroud kept the power of this arm from entering my body and well…doing what just happened a moment ago. This arm that appears darker than the rest of my skin, it is not my own. A spiritual surgeon transferred the arm of a dying Servant to me after I had lost that arm in battle, and to keep its energy from invading my body, he gave me the Shroud. However, I never expected this to be the result."

"Well it seems to me that you are now at least in official terms, dead. This changes nothing about our current situation aside from the fact that I now have to perform a proper Soul Burial on you so that you may be on your way to the Soul Society." I tensed at that, and shook my head.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can go with you. Either way you put it, I'm still your prisoner, and I may not be much of a Magus, but I don't think getting caught up in a spirit's business was on my agenda today." I turned to face her, "If I have to fight you, then I will, but just let me be on my way." I started walking away, but then my chain tightened. It seemed that I could not move very far from my body, and reentering it would require nothing short of the Third Magic…I was out of options. "Fine…perform this Soul Burial or whatever, but know that when I arrive to where it is we are going, I will fight." The woman only sighed and nodded before she took her blade, and even though it seemed lifeless, she thrust it forward and turned it counter-clockwise.

A ripple distorted the air, and white light began to emerge from the spot she stabbed. It widened until it was the size of an average doorway, and then it stabilized. She looked over to me, and then spoke.

"This is where we part ways, at least for a while. I will see that you are found, and brought before the Gotei 13 for questioning. You are an unusual being, Shirou Emiya." I let a small smirk form, before the woman took the pommel of her sword and tapped me on the forehead. I felt myself being spirited away to only the Root knew where.

* * *

The fact that I had just been transported to what one could call the afterlife was amazing in itself. The Magus in me was screaming with joy at this discovery, but it was drowned out by one fact. The only way to get in was to be assigned a district and I swear I was waiting in customs to be let into the country. After a few hours, if time was still even measured that way here, I was given a ticket with a number seventy-eight and the name Inuzuri printed on it. I was then led there by a stout man, who also was giving off the same spiritual presence albeit much smaller than the woman had. I guess everyone here had a presence. As I walked through the streets of this city, called the Rukongai, I noticed that I was getting a lot of weird looks. I figured it was because I was new, but that didn't seem to be the case. The little man that was escorting me finally stopped and looked like he was ready to scream.

"Alright that's enough! I know that you must have had some powers in your living life, but that doesn't mean that you need to needlessly pour out your power and flare your reiatsu just because you were some big shot!" I pondered on his words, and checked my circuits. Indeed they were humming with od, and it seemed I had realized that without my body as a limiter, I was needlessly wasting my energy and dumping it around me. I quickly focused on my od, and reigned it in. The small man just let out a sigh of relief, and nodded curtly.

After a few more minutes of walking we arrived at what looked like a traditional Japanese flat. I didn't sense anything inside of it, and I walked in. The little escort deemed it a good time to leave and he left me to my new home. _'Now I just need to find out how this new world will affect my magecraft.' _I thought. I experimented with tracing my blades, and sure enough Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in my hands as normal. I even attempted to use the Crest of my family and I could. It seemed that all my magecraft was still intact. There was suddenly a knock on my door, and then without any further waiting, the small woman from before came into my room, followed by two others.

They were both in the same kind of uniform as the smaller woman, and were both men. One had long red hair, done behind his head in a makeshift pony-tail, and was wearing a maroon bandana. He stood just slightly taller than I did, maybe a few inches, and had a katana clipped to his waist. He noticed the large blades in my hands and went to grab his own blade. I suddenly noticed I too still had my blades out and simply let them fade. All three spirits had a look of contempt on their faces as I did that, but it was the other man that was staring at me the hardest. His blade appeared to be a smaller sword, but none-the-less had suddenly appeared in his hand

"That's won't be necessary Sentarō, put your Zanpakutō down, you and Renji are only here to help me secure this…man and bring him before Captain Ukitake. Is that clear?" The man that had a small goatee and flaring black hair nodded, and sheathed his blade. I sighed inwardly, not wanting to duel with another one of these things, and then realized on some level, I was now one of these things…except with far more power now that I could fully access Archer's arm and knowledge without having to worry about going insane and blowing my body to bits, well at least for a second time.

"Funny, how he ends up in our old district too isn't it, Rukia?" The one named Renji asked the woman, Rukia, with a grin. The woman just snorted while I arched an eyebrow at the exchange.

"There's nothing funny about it fool, just a coincidence, nothing more. We need to bring him to the captain for questioning, even if he's not a Quincy like he says; he has an unprecedented amount of reiryoku, and what's even more unexpected is the amount of control that he has over it. Only once did I feel its true presence, and it was extremely overwhelming, almost more so than Ichigo's, but the control was so refined, it was astounding." I looked at the woman with a dead panning look.

"It was under control, you mean, until you unwrapped the Shroud of Martin and sent my body into oblivion," I reminded the spirit woman, Rukia. She looked over at me since I hadn't spoken the entire time, and then gave me a glare.

"After I did do that, why did you suddenly die?" She asked, sounding more curious than remorseful that she had effectively ended my mortal life. I thought about it for a second.

"Well you see, a few years back I had a run in with a spirit, who was a Counter Guardian. He was dying and I had lost my left arm some time before that, and a spiritual surgeon effectively transplanted the spirit's arm onto my human body. Our circuits were compatible enough, but no human body could ever fully use the power of a Heroic Spirit. So when you removed the Shroud, the arm overwhelmed my body and blew it apart, but it seems as a spirit or whatever myself, I can utilize it to its full capacity." I indicated how my left arm was slightly darker in pigmentation than the rest of my body.

Rukia seemed to take all of this in, and nodded at the events. The other two men were bewildered at my short and sweet version of how I gained Archer's arm. Of course I left out the part where Archer was a dystrophic, spirit me for the future who had come back to kill me to try and kill himself. However I had accidently let slip the term Counter Guardian and that piqued the red-haired man's interest.

"So what is a Counter Guardian, exactly, uh what was your name?" The one named Renji asked me. I sighed and then dove into yet another explanation of things spirits of their nature should at least have heard of.

"My name is Emiya Shirou, and to answer your other question, they are people who make a pact with the spirit of the earth, Gaia. This pact is in return for power, wealth, what have you in their mortal life; the person serves the earth eternally as a Counter Guardian. They are deployed whenever a threat is posed to the globe or humanity, even if it is humanity itself. They kill without hesitation, and will do whatever it takes to save." I looked at the ground grimly as I remembered how EMIYA had become a Guardian to save the world. But he was gone now, and everything that was him was now accessible to me, including the full use of his Reality Marble, although it would take some getting used to. It's easier said than done imposing my soul onto Unlimited Blade Works, since it was Archer's not mine. That being said, I could still launch mine, but to a much lesser degree, and I had a feeling that the two would eventually become one as time passed and I learned.

"I've never even heard of such a thing in all of Soul Society. The only souls that protect the Human World in this realm are the Shinigami," Renji replied to me, absentmindedly, but he immediately caught my attention. _No Counter Guardians, but the protectors of the planet were Death Gods…or more precisely in this example Soul Reapers?_ This was indeed troubling, and what was more so that I found out exactly where I was wasn't the Root at all, but a realm of souls dubbed Soul Society, and I didn't think I would be reincarnated any time soon.

"So you're telling me that you have never heard of Heroic Spirits, Counter Guardians, and I'm going to take a shot in the dark here, but the Akasha, the Swirl of the Root?" I asked them, knowing full well that these Shinigami had probably no idea what I was taking about. However, I guessed that this only meant thing, and that damn bastard that was involved. "Zelretch…" I ground out the name in utter disgust. The three Shinigami looked at me for a moment, and I realized I had said the Second Magician's name aloud. I quickly tried to recover from that. "So, if I'm dead too, and still have my powers, am I a Shinigami, or is there some other terminology?" Rukia snorted at my naïveté.

"Tch, if anyone could become Shinigami, then we all would be. No you are what is called a Plus, a human soul that has been separated from its mortal body, and then will live in Soul Society, until such time that the soul dies and enters the reincarnation cycle." I looked at her, baffled. _The soul can actually die in this place? But even with the countless parallel universes, we all go back to Akasha…right? _I seriously doubted my former teachings that Tohsaka had given me, but on the other hand they could be wrong too.

"So how did you become Shinigami then? I imagine there's probably a formal training a Plus would need to receive to change titles, am I right?" It looked like I got it in one, as the quietest one, Sentarō, spoke up.

"It's called the Shinōreijutsuin, but most people call it the Shinigami Academy, the original name, even though the Kidō Corps along with Onmitsukidō, the stealth division of Soul Society. When a Plus enters there to become a Soul Reaper, they are given an Asauchi, which is essentially a nameless Zanpakutō, which in time becomes the weapons that we wield in duty. They are your only true weapon, and it is a literal extension of your soul. After achieving harmony by learning its name, the only way to fully develop your powers is to enter your mindscape, and communicate with it directly." I nodded in satisfaction at his answer, and then got up, startling the three Shinigami.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't do to keep your captain waiting any longer. I should feel obliged to answer any and all questions you may have about me or my abilities, although I should warn you that it is grim and may not be easily accepted," I said, my tone become darker toward the end. Rukia and Sentarō blinked, but Renji just snorted.

"Don't act all dark and mysterious now, new guy, I already know that you'll make a good rival for me, yet, just you wait and see." I only shook my head.

"That is, unless Captain Ukitake decided he isn't to be trusted, at which point our paths will no longer cross," Sentarō said darkly, I looked at him with mild intrigue. _What does he mean by that?_

"Sentarō, quit being so dramatic, it's not like the Captain will kill Emiya just for being an amazingly powerful Plus," Rukia told her comrade.

"It's not his powers that worries me, but his dark history that he seems adamant on warning us about," the other Shinigami replied. I spoke up finally.

"If I could intercede here, I suggest we don't keep your captain waiting any longer." The three nodded in agreement, and they began escorting me to the inner levels of this Soul Society. Just another day in the life of a magus I suppose. With that I headed to meet the Captain of the Thirteen Division.

* * *

**Well hello all…my it's been a rather long time since I've put out anything new hasn't it and I must apologize…writer's block is a hellish thing once it gets on the loose. I've been churning the story for a long time, as I'm a big fan of Bleach and the Fate series. I know that I took more than a few liberties with Shirou's abilities, and the explanations are a little rough, but I plan to build on them later on purpose, so stick with me on that. I'm not trying to make Shirou a total overkill by granting him spiritual power on par with that of Ichigo but with all the restraint of a captain, but tine-wise this is about 6ish years from the 5****th**** Grail War, and I haven't determined what arc I'll be using for Bleach, but that is the universe we find ourselves in thanks to that meddlesome Zelretch. He'll be a big part of this story later on. **

**Lastly, don't think I've forgotten about Guyver + Vampire or Towards Blue Skies, I just needed to get this out, and I want to see the kind of feedback I get. I've been pretty down about my writing, so I hope by appealing to a new crowd and shying away from the Guyver a bit, I will get my groove back on. So please review this, and I hope you all enjoyed Fated Death! This is a story I will continue, either for fun, or for you fans. Either way expect more in the future.**

**`~PI**

**PS. I will probably do a pairing for Shirou with Senna…except for the fact she will be older than her movie self, and the events of the movie she is in, are moot and are non-canon for this story. Definably an AU story. **


	2. Confrontations & Explanations

Hello once again my readers! It's time for Fated Death's second chapter. However before I get into all of that I'll take a moment to respond to a few reviews that caught my eye. Some say the same thing, so don't worry if I don't respond to yours, I still read it.

Anyways:

_**NIX'S WARDEN:**__LOVE THE IDEA! AND SHIRO'S POWERS! ALSO THAT HE CAN SEAL ZANPAKTOU WILL MAKE EVERYONE FREAK THE F*** OUT!_

**Response:** I did intend a scene at some point where everyone learns of his ability to do this, although I don't intend to make him spam the miracle ability of Durendal to do such a thing.

_**Guest 01:**__ no way shirou would be okay with Rukia killing him. You're trying to rush relationships without fully exploring emotional depth._

**Response: **I admit I dropped the ball on this one. I have a few ideas to resolve this, but just know that the relationship between Rukia and Shirou will be far from unemotional. He sealed her Zanpakuto, and she destroyed his body. Tension will be high for a while. However I'm not trying to rush anything, just a simple mistake.

_**sanddrake111**__: __I__nteresting plot idea, but how UBW (namely his tracing abilities) fit with the Bleach Shinigami Zanpaktou systems? Anyways keep it up._

**Response: **I'm not going to reveal the whole aspect of this yet, but Shirou _will not _be able to trace Zanpakutos. At least…not in the traditional sense. As for UBW, it will be used in this story, although to a different effect than you might imagine, but he will get newer powers with it too. I mean its six years after the Grail Wars, with Archer's knowledge.

_**ocsummers**__: I thought if the soul is still connected to the body that it meant the body was still alive. When Ichigo lost his powers for the first time, Urahara had to break the chain connecting him to his body to transform him into a Shinigami. Meaning Rukia not only irreasonably seperated someone's soul from its body, she also performed a soul burial at someone who wasn't dead. Also on a side note, Shirou was a tiny bit too accepting of this fact._

**Response**: You and I have already discussed this, but for the rest of the readers. I am more versed in the way Fate portrays the soul than Bleach, but in the Heaven's Feel route, Archer is dying and they pretty much transfer his arm to Shirou, who had lost it prior due to an event protecting someone. They wrapped it in a holy shroud to prevent Archer's circuits from invading Shirou's body, and so on. Essentially when Rukia pulled the Shroud off, it overwhelmed his body and destroyed it. A similar event took place in the HF route, and they managed to anchor his body into a puppet sort of similar to a gigai. But enter Bleach physics, and his soul was still technically anchored to the world for a bit, so Rukia preforms the konso and sends him to the Soul Society.

_**Fangking2**__: Finally. A fic where Shirou can spawn Zanpakutous._

**Response: **Not necessarily as I stated above, but we'll come to that later on.

_**Selias: **__Counter guardians make a contract with Alaya, not Gaia. Still, this is looking good.__  
_**Response: **Thanks for the catch, I'll correct it soon, also thanks for the compliment!

_**Ressan:**_ _Nice story, it should be maybe after Aizen betrayed SS and Ichigo and co are resting there before going home._

**Response: **Thanks for the compliment!The time frame for this is six years after the Grail War, and the Shirou of my story is a mix of UBW/HF, but will develop into AU as it progresses. Bleach timeline I'm setting it around the end of "The Lost Substitute Shinigami" arc, in a space of time between that arc and the Quincy War arc that is now going on in the manga.

_**Pandawa**__: Well you put shirou in universe that have much many weapon in form of blade, i will wait the reaction when shirou use copypasta spell or UBW when facing enemies._

**Response: **I certainly did, didn't I? Yes the reactions are something that I look forward to writing, but we won't see Shirou just able to copy Ryūjin Jakka right off the bat from seeing it at Yamamoto's side.

Anyway this chapter finds Shirou being confronted by a few members of the Gotei 13, and a sparring match or two along the way. Not a whole lot of action in this one, but it will kick up once Shirou decides to…oh wait, that's at the end of the chapter. Read on and find out! Also thanks to all those who wrote compliments to the story! Okay story start!

* * *

_Seireitei, Soul Society _

As the three Shinigami led me through the rest of the Rukongai, we eventually reached what seemed to be the center of the Soul Society. Well at least the outer entrance of the Soul Society. On the way Renji had explained to me how this Seireitei was where most of the governmental procedures took place and housed all the Gotei 13, which was the militant group of this dimension's government. I looked around and was rather astonished at how much cleaner this inner sanctum was compared to the Rukongai.

I had noticed that this place seems to operate much like feudal Japan did, however there were the obvious differences. As we approached the Seireitei from west, I could make out a large wall of white, but what drew my attention most was the man in front of it. Okay, so maybe man was the wrong word, but giant seemed to sum him up right. He must have been at least 30 feet tall and weighed a ton. As we got closer to the man, Sentarō took the lead from the group.

"Greetings Gatekeeper of White Road Gate, I am Sentarō Kotsubaki, Third Seat of the Thirteenth Division, and I seek passage through these gates for myself and my party." After bowing to the giant, the giant man looked over our small group.

"Do you have the travelling pass, Shinigami?" The giant man asked Sentarō. I could almost see the sweat drop forming on the back of his head as he frantically searched his person for this suddenly needed 'travelling pass.' I looked over to see Rukia steaming at her comrade's incompetence, and Renji just seemed to sigh. Rukia noticed me looking at her, and sent me a heated glare. Apparently all was not forgiven on either side. _I thought I'd let her off easy for destroying my body since she didn't know a thing about the Shroud, but if I'm going to be on the end of this forever, then maybe not so much. I mean by the Akasha, how can she not so any remorse or not even apologize for blowing my body to kingdom come? _I could feel myself getting angered as well, and I sent her my own glare.

Renji seemed to notice the change in atmosphere between his friend and me, as he put a hand on her shoulder and just shook his head. Rukia 'hmphed' sourly, but turned back to the issue at hand. I looked back as well. It seemed that Sentarō still hadn't found the pass that we needed to cross into the inner portion of the Soul Society, and the giant wasn't just going to let us pass, even though he knew who we were. I shook my head in annoyance and started walking. I walked up next to Sentarō, and spoke to the giant man.

"Pardon me, but it seems my travelling companion has forgotten our pass, but we have a meeting with the Captain of Division 13, and it would be terribly rude to be late. Is there any way you could let this slide?" I asked the giant Gatekeeper, who actually laughed allowed at my suggestion.

"It's been a long time since anyone has tried to pass through here without a travel permit…or wait maybe it hasn't. Spikey hair was the last one to do it, but I doubt you can! The only way you may pass is if you beat me!" To prove his point, or maybe just his bravado, the giant man pulled out a ginormous axe. It was a rectangular piece of metal attached to a bounded handle. The rectangular piece had an offshoot that formed into a linear blade. "I am Jidanbō, fight me if you dare!" I thought about it for a minute, and then looked over to Sentarō.

"So, what do you want me to do? I can fight this guy for you guys, and we can be on our way, or we'll have to wait for your captain to issue _another_ pass, which won't reflect well on you at all," I told the other man. He paled at that, and I smiled. I remember from talking with him earlier that he held his Captain in a very high regard, and Rukia had mentioned how he and the other seated officer, Kiyone I think, would always fight for his attention.

"If you are really that eager to meet the captain, Emiya, then you can fight the Gatekeeper," Sentarō replied. I nodded, but then Renji appeared in front of me out of nowhere.

"Listen new guy I don't care how much reiryoku you have, you can't possibly beat a Gatekeeper." I was about to reply, before there was a low rumble, almost like a growl.

"Stand aside, Shinigami," Jidanbō growled, "the Plus has challenged me first, and it seems that you forget your manners, only one-on-one fights are allowed in the city." Renji looked stupefied at the giant and stood aside.

"Well then, don't go getting yourself killed," he told me. I nodded, but then Rukia appeared next to him as well.

"Listen fool, I don't know what you're planning on doing, but this isn't like anything you've ever faced back in the Human World. The Gatekeepers are immensely powerful, only three have ever survived his first strike. Only one of those three managed to beat him. I will not allow you to die!" She yelled at me, which actually caused me to blink in surprise, until her next words. "Only I am allowed to kill you, and I need you alive to bring back Sode no Shirayuki."

"Yeah, you already proved that once already when you blew up my body! I was giving you just a bit of leeway since you had no idea what the Shroud of Martin was really concealing, so yes I was angered, but I realized that it wouldn't do anything but slow me down in the long run, but you never even showed any damn remorse for destroying my body! I don't know what is even happening now, the way I was taught was that when a soul leaves the body it is sent into the reincarnation cycle, yet here I am. The least you could have done was explained to me what the hell was going on around here, but all you have done is send me nasty glares and insulting me at every turn you can get. I'm sorry I sealed away your sword or whatever, but you still haven't even told me what this Zanpakutō thing is, or how Durendal made it suddenly stop working. So maybe if you let go of your anger we can work this thing out and I can try to fix your sword!" Wow that was unexpected, I mentally hit myself for blowing up like that, but the look on the three Shinigamis' faces were ones of shock.

Renji and Sentarō were just looking at me in shock, even though in our relatively short time together, I had only given off my helpful and sometimes quite persona, this was a new side they hadn't seen. Rukia, well she was staring wide-eyed and then she narrowed her eyes.

"Is this really even the time to be discussing this? I have no interest in trying to help you if all you are going to do is hold onto the fact that I did something with untold consequences. Do you really think I meant to blow your body apart, and send you to the Soul Society?" She yelled back at me.

"Oh gee, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. After all, I just said that I had no clue what I did to make your stupid sword stop working! I promised earlier that I would try and fix it for you, but all I got for my trouble was an angry glare from a pompous brat!"

"Well…well! So what! I don't have to answer to you anyway, and who do you think you are calling me a brat, fool? You don't even know who I am, hell I could have not given you the soul burial, and left you to turn into a Hollow!" I sneered at her indignation, and shouted back.

"To come to think of it, I was fighting one of those damned things, and the only reason I'm even here now is because you decided that I was deemed a threat to your organization or whatever and decided that I had to 'come in for questioning!' You could have just let me kill the damn thing and be on your way! If this is how all you damn Shinigami act, then talking to your Captain be damned , I'll find my own way out of this hell hole!"

"You stupid fool, you don't even know what you're saying anymore. You can't just leave Soul Society, whenever you feel like it! You're acting like a coward trying to get out of this place, just because you don't understand what's going on here!" Rukia looked like she was at her tipping point, but I just grinned maliciously.

"You call me a coward? Quit trying to turn this around on me, the only wrong that I have done is made your stupid sword not be able to use its powers, I mean it's just a damn weapon. I get it, some swords have limited sentience, but it's not like it's actually alive! Meanwhile, you destroy my body, accident I know, but you haven't once even shown a hint of remorse for sending me here!"

"For the love of…why are you so stuck on that? What I did was totally accidental, but you purposely sealed away Sode no Shirayuki, and for your information, Zanpakutōs are alive! They are essentially spirits that branch off from your own and become their own being. When you commanded that damned sword of yours to send a spirit to sleep, and it clashed with my sword, that's what happened. I can't even rouse her away in my inner world. When I need her guidance, where am I going to go now? No one seems to be able to undo this slumber you've put on her, and I need her back!" Tears began welling in the small woman's eyes, and I looked down at the ground, ridden with guilt. I know I didn't know that these weapons were possessed, but I still couldn't help but feel like scum.

"Uhm," Jidanbō said cautiously, "are you going to fight me or what?" Rukia and I both looked at the giant Gatekeeper.

"Stay out of it!" we yelled in unison. I was as startled as she was by our synchronized outburst, but then we remembered what we had been talking about.

"Listen Rukia, I shouldn't have lost my cool like that, but I am sorry about Sode no Shirayuki. I promise I will do everything in my power to restore it to the way it was before, and may the Akasha strike me down if I am lying," I told her quietly. Renji and Sentarō looked at me with a weird look. Well I guess moments ago I had been unleashing my anger on the small Shinigami.

"Her," was all Rukia said. I eyed her quizzically.

"Her?" I repeated, questioning the Shinigami. She looked up at me, with a small brief smile.

"Shirayuki is a female spirit," she then caught herself smiling and quickly turned it into a neutral glare. "Don't think that this suddenly makes us friends or anything Shirou!" I looked at her a bit, and then chuckled. "What's so damn funny, fool?"

"Well the fact, that you called me Shirou, and then said we're not going to be friends. Whatever you say Rukia…" I taunted her, but she started to steam as Renji joined in the joke.

"That's Kuchiki, too you, _Emiya_!" She said angrily, and I just shook my head at her, but the time for all this was over, we needed to go see this Captain Ukitake.

"Alright whatever you say _Rukia_," she sent me a glare, "So Jidanbō was it? You're telling me that the only way to get through the gate is to fight you?" The giant nodded his reply, and I smirked. Finally, something I could hit. "Alright then, shall we go?"

"Such proper manners!" The giant gushed before he hefted his axe. _Trace on. _As the axe came slamming down on top of me, I gripped the handle and swung up the blade I had called to block it. With a clash of metal, I managed to block his strike. "What the?"

"So that makes four doesn't it?" I asked, referring to the number of people able to block his strike. He just snorted and smashed down again and again. I just kept blocking all of his attacks until he seemed to be tiring, then I decided to use my summoned blade's innate ability. I poured a little of my od into the blade, and it suddenly became limp like a whip. The blade was serrated and was broken into sections along the length of the 'whip'. I brandished the sword and wrapped the whip around the giant's ankle. I went to reinforce myself, but having no body at all that failed. Instead I just yanked with all of my might and pulled.

Jidanbō tumbled to the ground and I took the opportunity to solidify the blade and slash at his body. I left a couple dozen cuts, but he didn't cringe in pain at all. I saw him reach into his vest and pull out another axe. I sighed at this new predicament, and let my blade dissolve. _I am the bone of my sword. _I traced Kanshou and Bakuya into my hands, and then leaped forward. Blades met axe as Jidanbō attempted to smash me with one of his weapons. While both my hands were tied up, he tried to swipe at me with the other, but I jumped out of the way. '_My speed and strength seems to be just as strong as I was when I reinforced myself to the extreme_' I mused to myself as I cut at the axe, but it did only to leave a scratch on it. _This is getting me nowhere, Kanshou and Bakuya aren't bunker busters, and against an opponent this big, Crane Wing wouldn't even be useful. _

As Jidanbō kept pounding at my blades with his axe, I decided that I was just going to end this, no matter how much it pained me to take such an easy way out. I was growing tired of dealing with the giant and wasn't especially in the mood to deal with anything after my fight with Rukia. In my left hand I trace a large object. A crude looking chiseled hunk of rock, designed to be an axe. I hefted the giant thing above my head and rushed the giant.

"Nine Lives Blade Works!" I cried out, and I slashed at the giant at near supersonic speeds. My giant axe-blade connected with the upper arm, collarbone, windpipe, temple, diaphragm, rib, testicles, and thighs simultaneously at a speed faster than the speed of sound. Jidanbō fell to the ground in pain, and dropped his axes. "Have I gained my party clearance, or would you like to go another bout?"

"You…you may pass," the Gatekeeper said solemnly, as he got up and hefted the giant gates open, and we finally were allowed access into the Seireitei. I looked over to the three Shinigami, and nodded.

"Are you coming or what?" I asked them. Disbelief was on Sentarō's face, but then joy overcame his features.

"Thank you Emiya! You've saved my reputation with Captain Ukitake!" Sentarō ran over and tried to hug me, but I was still brandishing the giant axe of Heracles, so he decided against it in the end.

"Gotta hand it to you, new guy that was pretty impressive. I'm sure that the Gotei would love to see you in the academ-oof, what?" Renji started saying, before Rukia elbowed him in the gut.

"Fool, why are you spouting such stupid nonsense? Emiya would never be able to last in the academy and become a Shinigami." My eyes narrowed at that, but I brushed it off. I decided to head through the gateway, before Sentarō sped up and took the lead once more.

* * *

_Thirteenth Division Headquarters _

I looked around at our destination. So this was the 13th Division's living quarters? It reminded me of an old-style Japanese housing estate, much like the one I own in Fuyuki City. I was led by Sentarō across a small wooden dock that led to a separate house. From here, only Rukia and I proceeded into the small building. As Rukia drew open the door, I was greeted to the sight of a man with waist long white hair, who seemed to be meditating with his sword in his lap. When he heard us enter, he came out of his trance and stood up. I eyed his suspiciously, until he came up to us and bowed. Rukia instantly returned the bow. I decided to follow suit. When the three of us came back to an upright position, the man spoke.

"Hello Lieutenant," the man saluted Rukia, who returned the salute, and then he faced me. "Greetings, I am Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, commander of the Thirteenth Division, it's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded in respect.

"The pleasure is mine, Captain. I am Emiya Shirou, a recently moved-in resident of the Rukongai, which was due in part to your lieutenant, but I'm sure she included that in a report?" I asked the white-haired Captain. He nodded humorlessly.

"Yes it seems that she also you have a few unique abilities that required further investigations. The captain-commander was made aware of you, but deemed it beneath him to come and interview you personally," Ukitake began.

"Charming," I muttered under my breath, which caused Rukia to glare at me, but Ukitake actually chuckled at my comment.

"Yes, the captain-commander is a complex man, but now for the real reason we had you brought here. My Lieutenant has informed me that not only do you have the ability to generate spirit weapons; you can do so without the use of reiryoku. In addition, you can cast spells similar to Kidō with your weapons, some with incantations, others without; you can modify your soul weapons into an arrow, and most disturbing of all is that you were able to actually seal away her Zanpakutō spirit. Would you care to enlighten me?" So that's what this was really about. Go figure.

"Well I might as well seeing as I had to beat that damned Gatekeeper just to come talk to you," I started, and I could see Ukitake's eyes widen slightly. "Anyway, I don't know what these spirit weapons you Shinigami keep going on about are, but if you're referring to my projections, that's probably why I don't need to use any of this reiryoku energy, I used od to fuel my magic."

"Od?" The Captain asked, intrigued. "Reiryoku is the spiritual energy that all souls have to one degree or another, I'm amazed that you aren't aware of your own, it's torrenting out of you in waves and in such high volumes."

"Really?" I checked my circuits, but it didn't seem that any of my prana was seeping out into the environment. "I checked my reserves, and none of my prana seems to escaping my body." So that must mean…

"Yes, it seems that you have access to two sources of energy, Shirou. This prana seems to be something specific to only you, but at the same time I can feel the reiryoku pouring off of you in waves, but from what you just told me about being able to check your energy reserves for this prana as you call, I have no doubt that with training you would be able to reign in your spiritual energy as well." My eyes widened at this revelation.

"So you're telling me that by being only in my soul form, that I have access to this new energy supply as well?" Ukitake shook his head.

"No, not quite. You see every spiritual being and human has some degree of reiryoku, even if they themselves are not aware of it, in the case of humans. If you were able to perceive Rukia when you were still in your body, then you must have had at least enough to interact with the spiritual plane." I nodded my head. "But it seems now that without your body as a limiter, you have had a sudden spike in your spiritual power, and while it is not as nauseating as the normal case may be, you are a beacon and no doubt almost every Shinigami in the Seireitei is aware you are here. There are a few exercises to help you reign in your reiryoku, and even use it to aid you in battle. I could teach you if you'd like?" Rukia stared at her captain.

"You can't seriously be offering to teach the man that has the ability to silence our Zanpakutō spirits, can you Captain?" she asked shocked. Jūshirō looked at his lieutenant.

"I can and I am, Rukia, now if you'll please excuse us, we have more to discuss," the Captain ordered. Rukia nodded and left the small building. I looked at Ukitake.

"I would be honored to learn how to use this…reiryoku," the word sounded odd in my mouth. "But let me answer your other questions first. My projections, which you thought to be these spirit weapons, are actually copies of weapons I've seen before, both mundane and magical. Whenever I lay eyes upon any weapon, it becomes mine forever."

"How is that possible?" Ukitake asked, astonished. I thought about whether to go into the full details of my Reality Marble, but thought better of it.

"It has something to do with this magical affinity with weapons I have developed, and after practicing one of the two magical arts that I know to the point of mastery, I can trace near-perfect copies of any weapon, shield, or armor. Of course I can project other things, but I still haven't figured out how to trace them." Ukitake looked confused at the difference in tracing and projecting, but what he asked me caught me more off guard.

"So," he asked quietly, "does that mean you can even trace our Zanpakutōs?" I was actually impressed that he had picked that up. I shook my head, and that seemed to relieve him.

"I actually can't, and I'll explain why. My tracing ability usually follows seven steps, done instantaneously, before I can add a weapon to my 'armory'. The first one is why I cannot reproduce your blades. I have to judge the concept of creation, and Rukia informed me that Zanpakutō are more-or-less forged from a Shinigami's soul. To me that would mean knowing your soul and that is a very intimate thing indeed." Ukitake nodded in agreement. Souls were a delicate thing.

"So that brings us to my final question, Shirou. How were you able to seal away Sode no Shirayuki? Rukia has told me that she can still sense the spirit of her Zanpakutō, yet it seems like she is sleeping deeply and cannot be awoken." I grimaced at that. Durendal sure knew how to take words literally, but that was my intent. I held out my hand, which caught the Captain's attention. _Trace on. _I successfully traced the sword of Roland into my hand and Ukitake looked on in interest. "This is the blade that sealed Rukia's Zanpakutō?"

"Yes, this is Durendal; the original sword was said to be indestructible, would always keep its edge, and had the ability to grant any three miracles, within reason of course. I used one of the miracles to give the blade the ability to put any spirit it came into contact with into a deep sleep. After that I swung it to attack Rukia, but she blocked my blow, but her blade suddenly returned to the normal katana form it was in and she couldn't use its abilities anymore."

"Not only did you seal away a Zanpakutō spirit, but you managed to disengage its Shikai state? What sort of weapon is this?" Ukitake asked, bewildered.

"It is said to have been given to King Charlemagne by an angel, so if the legends are correct, I'm banking on it being a blessed weapon at the very least. Something that can seal spirits with that much ease is holy in nature," I commented, but then I noticed the Captain's brow furrow.

"How many other blades can you replicate, Shirou?" The Captain asked me cautiously. I smiled devilishly, really relishing the thought at scaring a spirit that was named after the Death Gods.

"Tens of thousands," I said simply. It even scared me that I had that many blades cooped up in the Blade Works, but between the Gates of Babylon, Archer's memories, and my own battle experience, I could hardly be surprised. "And that's only the weapons."

"You mean to tell me that you can create things aside from swords?" Ukitake asked me calmly, he seemed to be eyeing me in a different light now. Good. I hated being underestimated.

"Aside from common place items, I can trace a plethora of mundane defensive items, only a few that are actually Noble Phantasms, and more recently I have learned that I can trace two things that I had witnessed, but never thought I could use them. I managed to use both a while back, but it was all just my state of mind," I explained.

"What do you mean?" Ukitake asked me. I figured explaining how parts of my tracing works wouldn't hurt.

"Well you see, when I said I couldn't trace Zanpakutōs because they are parts of your spirit, I was telling the truth, however when I trace a weapon I essentially must learn its soul. The difference is that a Zanpakutō is part of its _wielder's _soul, that's why I can judge its creation. However, in the instance of almost all of my other items, they are only as strong as I will them to be. That goes with saying I cannot make a blade exceed its original limits by will alone. I can enhance them with Reinforcement, but that is different. A mentor of mine once told me that 'your worst enemy is none other than yourself.' I didn't understand him at the time, but I learned that my projections will only work as well as I think they will. If I doubt myself, my blades will shatter." Ukitake just nodded, and then stood up.

"Thank you for being so forthcoming in your information, but now there is something that I must ask of you." I looked at him and arched a brow, waiting for him to continue. "Would you please restore Shirayuki? I thought on it, and then sighed. I figured if Durendal caused it, I could use another miracle to remove it. Right? Maybe Rulebreaker would work, but that may actually cut the ties between Rukia and her sword.

"Alright, go get Rukia, and I will try my best," I told the Captain of the Thirteenth. He left the room and return shortly followed by the raven-haired Shinigami. I looked over and addressed her. "Rukia, pull out your Zanpakutō and prepare to intercept my strike." She did as she was told. I traced the Peerless Sword into my hands, and summoned the miracle. "Durendal yield to mine will. Deny the slumber thine blade has placed onto this spirit. Withdraw it, and awaken the sword!" I moved and slashed toward the blade Rukia was holding in front of me, and they collided.

Durendal shone a bright golden glow as its holy nature was pushed, and then it ceased. I ended the parry, and Rukia sat on the ground and took the meditative stance that I had seen Ukitake using earlier. After what seemed like hours, she opened her eyes and looked at me sternly.

"It didn't work, Emiya!" Rukia sneered at me, but I just stood there, racking my brain for another solution.

"I realize that, but don't disturb me, I'm trying to think of another way," I told the Shinigami coolly. She didn't seem to like my calm tone.

"My Zanpakutō is in a near-coma, because of you, and you're telling me not to disturb you? I have half a mind, just to use my Kidō on you to make you think." I was getting pretty damn fed up with this angry woman.

"Maybe I shouldn't even try and help you then anymore, you ungrateful little shrew. I am trying to think of some way I can possibly undo what I've done, but if all you're going to do is tell me what to do…" I trailed off, suddenly realizing I had something for this. Yes that's it, I could use _it_.

"Shrew?" Rukia shrieked before she noticed how quiet I had gotten. "Don't ignore me, Emiya! I'm talking to you!" _Trace on. _I summoned my blade, which was a falchion. However, the blade on this sword was a sky blue, and in the middle on the blade was a hole, but in that hole was a ring of untold power. This was Enesbit, or rightfully dubbed The Blade of Subservience. While the sword itself was mundane, the ring inside it was gave it its magical properties. The ring was told to be able to have any magical ability or enchantment that the user said it had. It could have an unlimited number at any given time and could incorporate an infinite amount of combinations.

As a sword, though, that power was severely diminished. While it could still take on any magical property one gave it, it sacrificed all other things for that one property. You could tell the blade to always land a killing blow, but the sword would in turn lose all realms of defense. I never really deemed it battle worthy, but in a situation such as this, it was the perfect item. I held the blade in my hand and focused. _Remove all magically induced curses_. The ring glowed a dim gold, and I knew it was ready. Without another word, I lunged for Rukia, who had still been shouting at me. My sudden movement caught her off guard. She blocked my blow, and then stared at me angrily.

"What the hell was that for?" she yelled at me, but then I just gave her a level gaze.

"Try talking with your sword," I told her quietly, but she seemed to refuse.

"Why should I do that after your last attempt flopped, just like this one. You didn't even enchant that blade or anything, you just lunged for me, so until you do something useful I'm not going to do –"

"Shut up!" I growled at her. "Just try and communicate with your damn weapon, I don't want to have to go with option three, so just humor me!" Rukia grumbled, but then entered her meditating pose again. Her eyes shot open and she gasped.

"I-I can hear her again," she whispered. Ukitake looked over to me and nodded in approval. "Emiya!" I turned over to look at the small Shinigami. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Rukia; I was only undoing something that I had caused in the first place." I grimaced. There was still going to be some bad blood between the two of us after our little shouting match earlier.

"Also…Shirou," she said hesitantly, "I am truly sorry for destroying your body. I have been so caught up in the fact that I had lost Sode no Shirayuki, that everything else was knocked away." I was surprised by her genuineness, but then I smiled, actually touched at her apology.

"I accept your apology, and while you may have triggered the event, it was my temptations for more power than I had to being with to undo the Shroud…" I just stood silently, until someone spoke.

"Well, Shirou, it looks like there is only one more thing left," Ukitake stated from his spot across the room.

"Captain?" Rukia asked confused. I was a little confused as well, but had an idea of where he was going with this.

"I want to train you in using your reiryoku, and possibly have you become Shinigami like Rukia and me." I turned to face the Captain fully, and I thought my mouth was agape. This divine entity wanted to _train_ me to become like her was? This was completely unfounded. Humans were never allowed to ascend, even in the Age of the Gods, the closest thing was Demi-Gods and the like. I fell to the ground in sheer awe of the offer and bowed.

"I would be honored to a recipient of your tutelage Captain Ukitake," I said, the first time actually using the man's station with his name. He actually laughed at my reaction, but when I looked up I saw Rukia in a state of disbelief.

"Captain Ukitake, this is absurd! You can't really expect him to be able to become a Shinigami; he has no training with spiritual power at all!"

"Neither did Ichigo Kurosaki, but he is doing alright for himself as the Substitute," the Captain rebutted.

"Ichigo is half-Shinigami to begin with, Emiya has no training and is a Human soul!"

"Ah, but he already possesses other powers, and after I talked with him, they seem to operate similar enough to the way reiryoku does, that I think he could pick it up in no time at all. I am going to put in a request to the Captain-Commander asking that Shirou be placed under my teaching instead of the academy due to the nature of his powers. I will acquire an Asauchi for the boy, and he will train under me. I am well-versed in the arts of Zanjutsu, Hohō, and Kidō. I'm sure we could find others willing to assist me in training depending on what shape his Zanpakutō takes. Captain Zaraki is an excellent trainer, and I'm sure Shirou could pick up a few things if were ever to run into those 'exiles' living in Karakura." I was getting too overloaded with information, and I decided to finally speak up.

"While this all sounds extremely great, I think that perhaps you should submit your request before we get to ahead of ourselves. Your Captain-Commander may not be as lenient as you hope him to be." Ukitake nodded at my words, and then sighed.

"Well for now at least, I want for you to remain here in our barracks, it wouldn't due to have you trekking all the way back to the Rukongai, just for me to have to summon you again in a few days. Feel free to get to know my Division, and tomorrow we can begin training you in basic reiryoku manipulation."

"Thank you for the hospitality, Captain, it won't be wasted." We bowed to one another, and I left the small house. Outside by a pond with koi in it, stood Sentarō and Renji, and I wondered why they were still hanging around. "Yo, what are you guys still doing here?"

"This is my Division, and I was awaiting the chance to get my Captain up to speed on other events happening throughout the Soul Society," Sentarō responded, and then he made a mad dash for Ukitake's personal housing. I looked over at Renji.

"So then, why are you still here? I thought you reported to a different Captain?" I asked him, and he nodded, but held a fierce grin.

"I just wanted the chance to take you on in a spar, that's all. After I saw the way you took down Jidanbō, I just knew we were destined to spar!" I looked at Renji with such an incredulous look, but then I snorted.

"I don't want to spar with you now, because I know I could beat you," I said simply, just challenging the man with my words. It worked.

"What makes you so sure of that, new guy?" Renji challenged, oblivious to the fact I was taunting him.

"I sealed away Sode no Shirayuki, what makes you so sure I couldn't do the same to your Zanpakutō?" I asked him. That gave him pause as he thought it over, and then nodded.

"Alright fine, point taken, but once you do some training with Ukitake, you and I are going at it, got it?" he asked, his eyes just begging me to back down, but I held firm.

"Got it, as soon as I get up to your level in reiryoku usage, then we'll fight, Renji," I told the red-haired Shinigami. "After all, someone needs to beat you." He just snorted as my joke, and then left. I bid him goodbye as he walked, and then I made my way over to the barracks where I found Rukia sitting alone reading. As I approached her, she got up and moved to greet me.

"So, what did you and Renji discuss?" she asked me.

"He just wanted to spar after he heard about my upcoming training with your Captain. I just threatened to seal his Zanpakutō," I said slyly, which she punched me in the arm.

"You can't go around threatening to do that every time you want to dodge a fight with a Shinigami from now on, got it? Most of us are powerful even without our Zanpakutō in the way of Kidō or just hand-to-hand combat, but now that my Zanpakutō is restored, why don't we at least try and spar on a level field, this time Emiya?" I nodded, and we walked over to opposite spots of one another.

"What are the rules of engagement? Fatal blow or first blood?" I asked her, since she proposed the duel.

"I prefer fatal blow, and as for our weapons, nothing ranged, I will use only my blade in Shikai, but none of its attacks. So same for you I suppose. Nothing ranged, and nothing that would a fight quickly in a real scenario. Deal?" I nodded. _Trace on._ I summoned Kanshou and Bakuya into my hands, and was ready. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Her katana blade turned bright white, and a long white ribbon flowed from the hilt. She exploded for the spot she was standing and was flying at me at insane speeds. I held up my blades in defense, and sent her blade wide. I slashed with Bakuya, and white met black as Rukia managed to block my swing.

She leaped back and then charged with Sode no Shirayuki, I braced myself. In a clash of steel, Kanshou was knocked from my grip, and I was only left with Bakuya. I could have instantly traced another, but decided against it. I slashed at Rukia and Shirayuki was knocked from her grasp as well, but it suddenly flew back to her hand.

"How on earth?" I mused allowed, but quickly got swept up in the battle, as white met black again and again across the field. After our dance quickly escalated into a show of strength, was pushing against Rukia and her against me, our blades clashing. I slid Bakuya up the length of her katana, and kicked her in gut. She fell on her back and I put Bakuya to her throat. Suddenly I felt a massive pressure against my being and I looked into the sky to see a bright blue beam of energy closing fast. _Trace on. _In seconds Bakuya was out of my hands. "Rho Aias!" The energy collided with the Aias, but my shield held firm. After the attack faded, I saw a person wearing black garbs coming straight at me.

"What are you doing to Rukia?" he shouted at me in raw anger. I jumped away from where he hit the ground, and a large amount of dirt flew into the air. Standing before me was a teenager, probably younger by a few years than I was, wearing a white shirt underneath a black shihakushō, which was open and held together by three 'x' patterns, and it ended in a number of coattails. He had black gloves with large, white 'x's going up until the forearm. The blade in his hand was extremely long and curved with three protrusions on it on the blunt side of the blade. The middle of the blade's shaft was actually hollowed out, and what I noticed most about this person was his spiked, orange hair. I mean that couldn't possibly be natural.

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing to her?" he asked, snapping me out of my information trance. He looked ready to run me through with his blade, but Rukia got up.

"Fool! We were just dueling! He wasn't actually going to kill me, Ichigo! Get out of Bankai, so I can at least try to decently introduce you," Rukia shouted to the man. He looked between me and her, and then suddenly shifted garments to the more regular looking Shinigami uniform.

"Well at least tell your friend to put away his giant swords before we talk, Rukia," this Ichigo told her. I looked down in my hands and I must have traced and reinforced Kanshou and Bakuya without realizing it. I let them fade away, which caused a look of surprise on the young man's face. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," he finally introduced himself.

"Emiya Shirou," was all I replied, before I began studying him again. So this is the Ichigo that Rukia and Ukitake had been talking about before. They mentioned that he was half-Shinigami, which meant either his father or mother was a human. "So which one of your parents was the Shinigami?" The look on his face was priceless.

"Wh-what, how do you know about that?" His head snapped to Rukia, who was playing dumb by just innocently standing by. I just chuckled.

"Don't blame her, it just came up in conversation, while we were talking about how I may become Captain Ukitake's pupil. They just mentioned someone by the name of Ichigo, and I figured you were he." Kurosaki studied me for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright, but I can't believe the Captain never mentioned anyone named Emiya, so are you new to Soul Society?" I nodded.

"I have your friend here to thank for that," I said, causing Kurosaki to look at Rukia, "but that's a story for another time. She and I were just dueling for fun, considering Renji had wanted to earlier, but I denied him simply by threatening to seal away his sword."

"Wait…that was you? You sealed Sode no Shirayuki? Emiya that has been the hottest thing around both the Rukongai and the Seireitei. I heard from my friend Toshirō, another Captain, that even Central 46 is going crazy about some crazy spirit with the power to seal away our weapons." I blinked at that. This place's government was actually freaking out about me doing something so simple?

"It wasn't like I meant to use it on purpose, but at the time I was aggravated enough, and didn't need to deal with some crazy spirit woman yelling at me," I said eyeing Rukia. She let out an indignant huff.

"By the way, why were you so angry that day, Emiya? You were going to town on that Hollow, and it hadn't even attacked you." I thought back to the day, and then remembered the crucial detail I had forgot to mention to the others.

"Oh did I forget to mention, I'm from a parallel universe. I was transported here by this man named Zelretch, who is one of the only true Magicians left, and he dumped me here after my friend Rin and I attempted to recreate his jewel sword…it's a long story," I told them. Rukia and Kurosaki were staring at me in disbelief.

"You're joking, right?" Rukia asked me, shocked at my revelation.

"Afraid not, you see, he has the ability to move between dimensions at will, but it's not like here. Soul Society and the Human World are still bound to the same universe, but I'm from a parallel Earth, where I have never even heard of this Soul Society. Honestly I was taught that when we die, our souls return to the Swirl of the Root and we enter the cycle of reincarnation. I guess that's not so much the case now is it?"

"I need to tell Captain Ukitake this news right away," Rukia moved to leave, but surprisingly it was Kurosaki who stopped her.

"That wouldn't be a good idea Rukia. Just think, he already is news because he can do what he can to our Zanpakutō, but for now that's all they think he can do. Most of his other powers look like things we can do with reiryoku, but if it got out that he's from another universe, they'd be barking up our trees far too far for my comfort."

"Thanks," I told him, and he nodded. I guess he knew what it was like to be an outsider, being only half-Shinigami and being this 'Substitute' I heard about earlier, but I thought nothing else of it. "Well I believe that this has been enough excitement for me, I'm going to retire to my room…" Which I had no idea where it was. Rukia picked up on that.

"I'll show you Emiya, just be sure not to get lost." With that we said goodbye to Kurosaki, and headed into the Thirteenth's barracks for some sleep. I had a feeling that I would need it.

* * *

**And so ends the chapter. Hopefully this made up for lack of emotional confrontation between Rukia and Shirou in chapter one. Also I have set up a forum for this story. The link is on my profile, and I will set up a chapter two discussion there, so I won't have to respond to readers in the beginning of chapters. That will be the place for all the latest updates on the story as well. **

**So please read and review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter finds us meeting a few more cast members, Shirou's training, and our main female protagonist of the story makes her FD début. Stay tuned!**


	3. Mysterious

Well hello everybody, and welcome to another chapter of Fated Death. You guys are sure vocal in your opinions and for that I say thank you. You have really helped put in perspective the shortcomings of this story, and hopefully I have corrected them…or at least I am starting to work toward it. I can only do so much character-rewrite in one chapter. Instead of going through all my reviews like last time I'm only going to hit important ones, but that being said let me address the three big things I saw in the reviews.

One is Durendal. God dang is that sword a god-buster or what? I'm not going to nerf it's abilities in anyway, however I will impose a miracle-use cost on the blade, so that Shirou can still spam the sword for its never-dulling sharpness, but here's how the miracles will play out. More powerful the miracle = more powerful the toll on his Circuits. For example, telling Durendal to make sure this hit lands would be much less than say Durendal shatter this binding if Shirou was going to attack some of the Kidō used to bind Aizen.

Second, are the relationships and the news told by Shirou to Ukitake. These may be separate things, but they go hand in hand. I heard some voice that my relationships were unbelievable, and I agree. I'm sorry for that, I was so hyped at how much response I generated from this, chapter 2 got pumped out way too fast. As for the info dump on his powers…that stays but only between Jūshirō and Shirou, as for the universe thing...Only Rukia and Ichigo know for now, but his powers will be made know to Yamamoto. However a reader asked why I don't make people piece it, which is how it will go from now own. And yes…Central 46 will try and talk with Shirou about the sealing away stuff.

Thirdly, and probably most important, is Shirou's Zanpakutō. I already have a concept for it drawn…heck I had it a few months when I first got this idea, but everybody wants to see Shirou be able to copy Zanpakutōs, so I will give in, and submit. It's Shikai will have the ability to copy up to Shikai of every Zanpakutō it encounters, and as for Bankai…well the side ability would be to use Bankai of every Zanpakutō…but in a fashion similar to Shirou's noble phantasm it will be a rank lower, but the true power of it…well that's coming later on. Finally time for a few responses:

_**NIX'S WARDEN: **__Very Nice. But what made you choose Senna?_

**Response: **I really don't know what drove me to pick Senna as the "heroine" of my story, but I just feel that as I develop her and Shirou they will just flow together. She had such an unexplored character that I feel I can really mold her into something to work with, and yet still stick with her nature as opposed to thinking up an OC, which I really don't want to do.

_**sanddrake111: **__hmm, will Shirou get his own Zanpaktou or not. And also i surprised that 47 hasn't tried to apprehend Shirou. Not to mention, Watch your back Shirou, Mayuri is coming for you..._

**Response: **Yes he will as I stated above. Central 46 will come into play sometime, but something or someone is keeping them at bay for now…I wonder who. Oh lordy I forgot about Mayuri…yes some fun scenes will ensue there!

_**Pyrozack [Guest]: **__Plese don't make Shirou friendly with Rukia, she essentially killed him by taking off the Shroud_

**Response: **I realize that,_ a_ I wrote it. I've planned big things for Rukia and Shirou's friendship, although I will dial it back a bit for these chapters. I mean heck, I made him encounter Rukia first for a few reasons: 1) Homage to Bleach, as Ichigo met her first too. 2) Start their relationship early. Trust me, she plays a large role as both a supporting character and one of the main cast. She's not being cast to the wayside.

_**pandawa: **__Why,why you take such delightful plothole? Then we will not see clash beetwen same weapon. But i will wait n' .read_

**Response: **Shirou is already god with the old Durendal (I am revising it), but hopefully my explanation earlier on is good enough.

_**Fangking2:**__ So this is after Fullbringer, but before Quincies right?_

**Response: **Yes, essentially my timeline is this: Bleach universe is as you stated. Shirou is circa 5 or so years after the 5th War following my own mix of Heaven's Feel and Unlimited Blade Works. I won't get into the Wars right away since those are still ongoing, so until that arc is complete I will probably just make up my own arcs, pulling from old Bleach arcs, or the movies.

_**Aviman12**__: This'd is a very good story keep writing it please. Maybe you should have the fate characters come in some how. Maybe even Saber or Shiki can come some how._

**Response: **The only other Nasuverse character appearing in Fated Death as of now will be Zelretch, way down the road. This is a Shirou insert into Bleach, granted even throwing another character would be plausible, it takes away from the uniqueness.

_**Guest (2/21/13): **__Shirou should be able to copy a zanpakuto after he fights that person. The clashing of blades in a true fight is a resonance, you can understand the other persons soul. He could use the zanpakuto to whatever shikai or bankai they used in the fight. The whole point of shirou in bleach is that he can use his ability to copy weapons._

**Response: **His Zanpakutō will have this ability, not Shirou directly. His Zanpakutō is an extension of _his_ soul which would greatly personify his tracing properties. And no, placing Shirou in Bleach just for weapon spam is not the whole point of this. Hell, his tracing ability will be able to do things totally outside of canon in here, or maybe not outside canon, but not seen in F/SN at least.

Alrighty enough of me, now onto the main reason you're all here! Story go!

* * *

_Thirteenth Division Barracks, Seireitei _

As I looked out around me, I saw nothing but endless wasteland, with swords littering the landscape, and unimaginably huge gears churning in the distance. I had no idea why I was within the Blade Works, but it was for something. I continued to take in my Reality Marble and after doing a full turn, found nothing unusual, until I heard something.

It was very faint, almost like a whisper, but I had heard it and whipped around to see where it was coming from. Far across the wasteland I could faintly make out a figure sitting in a meditative pose. The features were obscured by countless swords, but the outline looked vaguely feminine. I started to walk toward the area this person was at, but no matter how long I walked the silhouette never seemed to get any closer. I tried to call out to it, but nothing escaped my throat. As the figure furthered from the place I had come to rest at, darkness engulfed my vision.

I awoke with a start, and looked around at my surroundings. Nothing had changed. I was still in the room that Ukitake had provided for me the first night I had stayed here. That was nearly five weeks ago, why am I still not used to this place? The captain of the Thirteenth had invited me to stay with them while I was undergoing my 'accelerated' Shinigami training. It had taken another three weeks after I first settled in for the captain to convince the Captain-commander to allow such a thing. That was not a fun experience.

I noticed that I was gripping a blade in my hands rather tightly. Looking down I took in the fact that sometime during my sleep I must have grabbed the Asauchi I had been given two weeks ago, the official sign that I was, for better or for worse, a Shinigami.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Two weeks prior_

As I stood around the barracks, I began tracing blades, if nothing else to ward off the boredom of waiting. As I traced a spear in my hands and tested the weight of it, I pondered why on Earth I had waited here for over two hours. Ukitake had requested my presence earlier in the morning, and I made a prompt arrival as to not keep my host waiting. However I could feel the tick forming on my brow as my patience was reaching its end. I dissolved the spear in my hands.

Tracing a set of Black Keys within my hands, I wandered over to tree and began to occupy my time with target practice. Got to stay sane somehow. After another fifteen minutes, the tree was looking rather sad, but I heard a large number of footsteps approaching the gate. Letting the od go from my projections, I walked over to the place I had initially been told to wait and gathered in the sight of who was coming up to see me.

It was a rather large party, maybe forty people present, most just foot soldiers or some other low rank that I paid no mind too. I saw Captain Ukitake walking with the group accompanied by Rukia, Sentarō, and two other seated officers. Kotsubaki, the other third seat of the Thirteenth, and Kajōmaru, the sixth seat, were both to the left of Ukitake. I saw a few more people that I didn't recognize. Most noticeably was a large, tall man, he must have been nearly seven feet tall. Standing next to him was a much shorter woman, she had raven black hair like Rukia, except her bangs stopped above her brow, and her long hair was pulled into two braids wrapped in a white cloth. Finally there was an educated looking man, tall and proud. He had a shaved head, wore a pair of glasses, and was dressed in a different manner than all those who were gathered.

"Ah greetings Shirou, thank you for waiting so diligently, it took longer than expected to gather everyone necessary for the preceding. Gathered among us today are various members of the Gotei 13 who are here to bear witness. Some here will also administer your training as you will not be going to the academy as we discussed earlier this week." I nodded.

"Yes, I remember. What exactly is going to happen here today?" Ukitake moved forward and presented the vastly assembled crowd.

"Today we will be inducting you into our tutelage. You will be made aware of the laws of Soul Society, and should you comply with them, then we shall proceed from there. Are you ready?" After nodding my head, Ukitake, followed by the large man, woman with twin braids, and the bald man dressed in a different uniform, all gathered before me and formed a semicircle. The remaining crowd gathered around us in a large circle surrounding the proceeding. "Bear with this Shirou, as this proceeding is very new to us, as it is to you." Wonderful, they don't know how to do this anymore than I do.

"Very well, I am ready when you are," I replied to the captain. The three Shinigami stepped back, and the bald man stepped forward, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You are well met, Shirou Emiya. I am Gengorō Ōnabara, and I will be inducting you formally as a student of our Academy. This is very uncommon indeed, but I welcome you none-the-less. Now then, you must first swear on the laws of the Soul Society, do you accept?" I nodded. "Very good. It is against the law for a Shinigami to give their spiritual power to Humans. It is against the law for a Shinigami to use forbidden Kidō. It is against the law for any citizen of Soul Society to create weapons of a dangerous nature not sanctioned by the feudal government. To do so is treason. Do you swear to uphold these?"

"I swear," I replied.

"It is against the law to attack a captain. To do so is treason. It is against the law to commit terrorist action or attempt overthrow of the balance of Soul Society. To do so is treason. It is against the law to commit murder. It is against the law to kill a Human that a Shinigami has not been ordered to kill. Do you swear to uphold these?"

"I swear."

"It is forbidden for a Shinigami to acquire or attempt to gain Hollow-like powers. It is by ancient law that two Shinigami cannot hold the same Zanpakutō. They must fight for the honor of bearing the spirit, with the spirit going to the winner, and the loser being executed. It is against the law for the Gotei 13 to meddle in the affairs of the noble families unless the family in question breaks one of the laws of Soul Society beyond a shadow of a doubt. It is a crime for a Shinigami to remain in the Human World longer than a certain time limit. Finally, do you swear to uphold these?"

"I swear," I replied for a third time. I found nothing wrong with these laws, except for maybe the law regarding the noble families. Gengorō nodded his head curtly, and then shook hand.

"Then it is my duty to acknowledge you as a student of the Shinōreijutsuin. Welcome Shirou Emiya," the man boomed out. I bowed to the man, and then Ukitake stood before me again.

"Now, Shirou, it is time that we install you as our student. I, Jūshirō Ukitake, Captain of the Thirteenth Division, recognize Shirou Emiya as a candidate for tutelage in the art of Kidō. I swear upon my station to train this man to the utmost of my ability." Ukitake paused and then looked over to the large, towering man.

"I am Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the Eleventh Division, and I recognize this man, Shirou Emiya, as a candidate for my teaching in the art of Zanjutsu. I swear upon my station to train this man with all that I have," the giant man proclaimed loudly. I nodded toward him, and then the only woman among them spoke.

"I am Suì-Fēng, Captain of the Second Division, and I recognize the man named Shirou Emiya as an aspirant for my instruction in the arts of Hohō and Hakuda. I swear upon my station to teach this man to the fullest of my capacity. What say you Shirou Emiya?" My mouth went a little slack at this. All three captains would be personally training me in the four arts of being a Shinigami. I finally found my voice.

"I accept the invitation being extended to me, and pledge myself as your student, until such time that I am deemed fit to assume the role of a Shinigami. Thank you for this opportunity." That answer seemed to satisfy the captains, and the Ukitake signaled a Shinigami standing to the side.

"Akiyama, bring me the Asauchi please," the captain of the Thirteenth requested of the Shinigami. A young woman with violet hair tied up in a red ribbon approached the captain. He nodded to her, and she moved to leave. The woman, Akiyama, gave me a fleeting glance and a small smile and returned to her post. "Now Shirou, this is an Asauchi, it is the first form of the Zanpakutō before it becomes your personal weapon." I took the blade in my hand and test the weight. "Be aware that this is not the final form of the blade. Over time it will shape itself to its true form."

"Is there anything else, before we begin my training?" I asked, causing the three captains to look at my strangely. The large man, Zaraki, actually began to laugh.

"That's what I like to see! Someone who's ready to get down in the dirt and train!" I looked at the man strangely, but he was right. The more I learned the better.

"That will have to wait, Kenpachi," Ukitake told the man, "we still need to get Shirou fully caught up with everything…"

* * *

_End flashback _

When I had first received this blade in my hands, it was a simple katana, but the blade had begun taking on more saber like appearance. I could distinctly tell that it was shaping to be a liuyedao, the Chinese willow saber. I thought back to the dream I had awoken from and wondered if it could be the blade attempting to reach out to me. Renji had told me that it wasn't uncommon when he first obtained his blade, Zabimaru, for it to try and make contact through dreams.

I sheathed the blade, and sat up on my mat. There was no way I was going back to sleep after that, so I decided to take a little late night stroll. I opened the paper door to my room and proceeded quietly down the hall. As I stepped outside into the cool night air, I saw that the moon was out. I still couldn't wrap my head around my situation entirely, but it wasn't like I was in immediate danger of anything. A small snapping of something caused me to turn around, and I looked up at the roof of the barracks to see the woman from the ceremony a few weeks prior. Akiyama I recalled. She seemed to have noticed me as well.

With a graceful movement, the woman jumped from the roof and landed neatly a dozen feet away from where I was standing. The woman proceeded to come up to me, and then began eyeing me cautiously.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked her, still not knowing what the woman wanted. She gave me a look, and then circled me a few times.

"No, nothing like that… I just wanted to see what made you so special, ya know?" Now it was my turn to give this Shinigami a look.

"What exactly do you mean special?" I asked hesitantly. There was no way she could know about my Thaumaturgy, so what was this about? She stuck her tongue out at me quickly before replying.

"Well duh, I mean it's not very often a spirit brand new to the Soul Society is suddenly inducted as a Shinigami without any entrance exam, and it's really rare that not one, but three captains would take a brand new Soul Reaper under their wing so easily. So what's so special about you, mister…?"

"Emiya Shirou," I provided for the woman, who nodded in appreciation. "Normally it is polite to respond with one's own name as well."

"I am Akiyama Senna; I am part of the Thirteenth, which is why I was present at your entrance ceremony a few weeks ago. Do you know why I'm so interested in you Emiya?" I shook my head.

"I haven't the slightest idea why you would be interested in me Ms. Akiyama," I replied without hesitation. Honestly, if this girl was onto me, then she hid it very well.

"I'm interested in you, because you're such a mystery. I've heard rumors about you. They say you're a Shinigami, but have the powers of a Quincy. You can form weapons like they can, but you use your own reiryoku to power yourself, not reishi like the others. So what are you?" This girl was far too curious for my liking, but I couldn't withhold an answer, too suspicious.

"You are correct, I can make spirit weapons, but how is really a mystery even too me," I provided, hoping it would deter Akiyama and make her leave me alone. How wrong I was.

"Now that's even crazier! I guess I can't rest until I solve the mystery that is Emiya Shirou. Until I solve your mystery, Emiya, count on me watching your every move," Akiyama promised exuberantly. Well isn't that lovely. I had just gained a fan…perhaps stalker was the correct terminology for this situation. Whatever it was would have to wait for tomorrow morning.

"Right," I said quickly, slowly backing toward the barracks, "well I'll tell you what, why don't you meet me out here in the morning and we can spar, so you can try and figure me out, and then go on your way." That came out a little colder than I meant it to. She gazed at me for a moment.

"Why? Do you want to get rid of me that badly?" I noticed she had actually gotten closer to me without me noticing, and I backed up a bit more.

"It's not that Akiyama, it's just that…how would you feel if I suddenly started asking you questions about your powers?"

"Well, I don't know how I'd feel, but I'm not the weird one here, you are. Stop trying to turn this around on me," she replied. I gave her my best deadpanned look, but it didn't seem to faze her at all. "Fine, tomorrow morning then." She then left for her room or wherever she was going. I just sighed, rubbing my temples.

* * *

_The following morning_

I paced back and forth near the barracks, awaiting Akiyama to come and meet me. I really don't know what I had thought offering her a spar like that on the spot. I guess I had been itching to practice blades with someone, yet no one would spar with me except Sentarō on occasion, but he wasn't that tough and was usually busy with his duties to his Division. Furthermore, I still hadn't figured out the system behind manipulating my reiryoku such as causing it to flow into my Asauchi, but I could pump od into the thing just fine, however it seemed to have no effect on the spiritual blade.

As I mused about my powers, Akiyama approached from the north gate and I moved to greet her. However she seemed to want to get right into things. She drew her Zanpakutō, an ordinary katana, with a red hilt and square tsuba. Hidden within the blade was a Khakkkhara of some kind. Hold on, how in the hell did I just deduce qualities of this blade outside the norm; I've never been able to even begin to add any Zanpakutō to my repository in the Blade Works. I felt something being pulled into my Asauchi, but it didn't feel like my od. I was quickly drawn out of my sudden revelation, as Akiyama swung at my head with her katana. I ducked lowed and swept out my foot to try and trip her up. No luck.

The woman hopped above my sweep, and then tried kneeing me in the chest. I crossed my arms in front of myself to bear the attack, but I still fell backward from the hit. I rolled with the fall and sprung to my feet, Kanshou and Bakuya flashing into my hands. I saw the look on her face turn to one of surprise, and then back to the smirk she bore. I hefted the large blades in front of myself, and slashed at Akiyama. She parried with her katana, before a flurry of strikes headed my way. I managed to dodge and block most, but a few ended up cutting along the legs and the chest once. I jumped back and then threw my blades. Akiyama arched a brow, before she noticed them coming back together right at her. She flash-stepped to the side, and stuck her tongue out at me. I still had yet to figure out how to flash-step very well, but I was still plenty fast. I traced a blade that I only had seen in Archer's memory, but it flowed from me like it was meant to. The blue hilt extended into a large based blade, which narrowed off toward the tip, which was also blue in hue. This was Excalibur Galatine.

While not as powerful as its sister blade, Galatine certainly was a durable blade, and its Noble Phantasm wasn't anything to shirk at either. Akiyama eyed the blade suspiciously, but then charged forward once more, and we engaged in the dance of swords. Strike after strike, blow after blow, we skirted around our practice area. I managed to land a solid slash on her person, but I gained one on my arm for my troubles. She was deathly good. Her swordsmanship was excellent, yet I could tell she was holding back since her blade hadn't entered Shikai yet.

"Why are you holding back, Akiyama? Call out your Shikai and let's really fight," I prodded the woman, who shook her head.

"You haven't achieved Shikai, so I won't use it on you," she replied to me, and I chuckled at the notion of her worrying about hurting me too much.

"Oh, don't worry I got plenty of swords that can handle a Shikai. Just ask Kuchiki sometime," I said, causing Akiyama to look thoughtful. She then nodded, and her blade began to glow a radiant yellow.

"Call forth the twilight! Mirokumaru!" Her blade extended into a long polearm with rings at one end, the other ending in a tipped blade. Suddenly a wind kicked up from nowhere, and Akiyama began to rise into the air, riding a localized tornado. So she has an elemental Zanpakutō as well. If things really got out of hand I always had a Noble Phantasm to turn to. I eyed Galatine. I only knew the activation for it, having never seen its full power in the memories of EMIYA. Wind whipped around the ringed-end of her staff, and I noticed she was aiming for me. I ran to the side as a funnel of wind struck the ground where I had been. "Is that really the best you've got Emiya? You can't even call out your Asauchi, and none of your spirit weapons can hurt me!"

I rolled my eyes at her unknown ignorance, and I planted my legs into the ground, crouched, and leaped into the air. I aimed right for Akiyama, and slashed with Galatine, but Akiyama caught my blade in the rings of her spear and then flung me over her shoulder. She unleashed a funnel of wind and accelerated my decent, causing me to crash into the ground. I would feel that in the morning, and was really getting fed up with this charade I had to put on. It was time to show Akiyama I wasn't such a pushover, and I didn't care how childish this was of me either.

"The blade of this sword is a copy of the sun itself," I began, causing Akiyama to descend a bit closer to me.

"Are you going to release your sword?" she asked me, but her question went ignored as I continued the aria to activate my Noble Phantasm.

"Holy sword of the stars, swing once again!" I threw the blade into the air, and it began to emit a grand white light. At the same time a magic circle expanded outward on the ground from the place I stood, and the design looked like an archaic etching of the sun. The blade landed back into my hand, and it was now on fire. The circle around me matched the blade's intensity, and Akiyama backed up. She ascended high into the air, knowing full well I was about to release an attack. I watched her as I prepared the Phantasm, the rings of her Zanpakutō glowing yellow, charging power. By now as well several spectators had begun watching our battle, among them was Ukitake. Great, more questions. I had revealed my powers to only him, for reasons still unbeknownst to me, and he was calculating my attack, rather than watch in awe.

"Kita no Kaze! Harikēn shiryoku!" Akiyama cried out, as a large monster wind storm whipped up from her blade, and rushed toward me. I decided to unleash my Noble Phantasm as well. I completed the aria.

"The Reborn Sword of Victory, _Excalibur Galatine_!" I cried out, and the flames roared on the blade, exploding in response to the sword's name being called out. I slashed toward the hurricane that was rushing toward me, and then white. The hot flames of the sun incarnate collided with localized power of nearly a dozen hurricanes, and the backlash of power was tremendous. Akiyama was sent tumbling from the sky and I was hurled back into the wall, leaving a sizeable crater. Most everyone else, save for the Captain, were knocked back as well.

Akiyama got up from her resting place and walked over to where I was detaching myself from the wall hug. She looked at me oddly, and then laughed whole-heartily, the joy ringing out from her mouth. Despite myself, I smiled at the fight. Hadn't had one that exhilarating in a while. I de-traced Galatine, and Akiyama returned Mirokumaru to its sealed state and then sheathed the blade.

"That was fun!" Akiyama cried aloud, and I nodded in agreement. Honestly it had been a good exercise, and it helped when orange-haired Shinigami weren't raining down on you while actively using Bankai.

"So, does that solve your mystery about me? Are you satisfied?" I regretted asking that as soon as I saw the way her face lit up in childish delight.

"Satisfied? Not after that, I'm not! You showed me a sword that could match my strongest attack, like it was nothing, and that's not even the point. You pulled that sword from thin air. Not even a Quincy makes a real blade like that. Your blade had no reishi about it at all, it was something totally different! You've just added more things for me to figure out Emiya Shirou! Mark my words, I will find out the truth! The truth will set you free!" I rolled my eyes at her childishness, and then looked over to Ukitake. Just what in the hell was he smiling like that for? He nodded at me knowingly, and I just turned away. Honestly, what was he finding so damn amusing.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out, Akiyama, and even if you don't, I could always use a good sparring partner to beat up on." She stuck her tongue out at me, and I chuckled again.

"I need to be going now; I have some things I promised the Captain I would do, so I'll talk with you later on. If that's alright with you?" She accentuated the last part, drawing it out into a high pitch. Why did she sound hopeful? I shrugged and nodded.

"Why not, I'll see you later, Akiyama." I turned around and began walking over to chat with the Captain of the Thirteen. However the woman behind me whispered one last thing.

"You can call me Senna," she said under her breath, but I heard it. Pretending to not have, I just continued my walk over to Ukitake, and I heard her footsteps. As I approached the Captain, he smiled in greeting.

"Ah good morning, Shirou, having a bit of fun with my twenty-third seat are you?" The older man's eyes crinkled in mirth, and I just snorted.

"Just a friendly spar between two people, nothing more Captain," I answered honestly. I mean really, it wasn't like I had danced with her.

"Ah yes a spar, always a good way for two souls to connect." I couldn't tell if he meant literally or not. Damn everyone being soul beings. His features became stoic again as he turned to face my fully. "That blade; what was it Shirou?"

"That was Excalibur Galatine, as you heard me shout out. I have only seen the sword in visions before, so I had no idea what its true powers ever were. I'm sorry for the damage our battle caused."

"Oh think nothing of it, that's what training grounds are for aren't they? Besides, it seems that Akiyama is finally coming out of the background."

"What do you mean?" I was confused, she seemed very outgoing to me. Ukitake smiled.

"Well for the longest time, she had been quite and usually reserved in her manners. When she was promoted to the twenty-third seat, she quickly became more involved in the Division's workings, but still she would only speak when needing to, and only on occasion would she speak with my third seat, Kiyone, about something or other. I did not even know she had this side to her."

"Last night, she acted like this as well. I caught her watching me from the rooftop as I stood outside to get some air; I needed to clear my head."

"Clear your head? Was something the matter Shirou?" Ukitake asked, worry in his voice. I grimaced slightly, before I unsheathed my Asauchi from my side and showed it to him. "It's already shaping? What kind of weapon is that?"

"It's a liuyedao, and I had a dream the night before. I was standing in my mindscape, and I saw a figure sitting upon a hill. I could not make out his or her features, but they sounded like they were trying to say something, but as I got closer to them, the distance only increased."

"It sounds like your Zanpakutō may have called to you Shirou. Have you tried meditating with your blade yet?" I quirked a brow at him.

"Meditate with my blade?" I echoed. I hadn't even considered such a thing. Ukitake nodded earnestly, and then continued.

"It is called Jinzen. The first time you enter your mindscape while doing this, you may not be able to find your Zanpakutō's spirit right away, but it will know you are trying to connect with it, thus beginning the forging of your bond with your Zanpakutō. From there, it is only up." I nodded to the Captain, and contemplated this. I wonder what it would be like to only have one blade. For so long I've always been a jack-of-all-trades swordsman, never really honing in on one style; always using my diversity to gain the upper hand to defeat my foes.

"Thank you for this insight, Captain, but I would like to possibly resume our training from where we left off. If my Asauchi is nearing the end of its sealed transformation, I would like to know how to handle the liuyedao more efficiently." Ukitake nodded at my words, and he drew his blade. It was an average sized katana, with a bronze cross-guard and a deep red handle. I brandished my liuyedao in my hands, and readied for the lesson.

"Shall we begin, Shirou?"

"Let us," I replied with steel in my voice. _I am the bone of my sword_. I sprung for the first strike…

* * *

_Hours later_

After being thoroughly beaten by the white-haired Shinigami, I walked back to my room to relax. It had been an exhaust lesson, and while it improved my swordsmanship, I was still nowhere near being proficient in the use of my spiritual energy. I had a lesson with Suì-Fēng in manipulation of one's reiryoku, but I couldn't even begin to master levitating with it. I decided to try my hand at Jinzen. I drew my Asauchi from its scabbard and placed it upon my knees. I had no idea how this was supposed to work, so I tried the only thing that I thought would work.

"I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unaware of loss; Nor aware of gain. Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival. I have no regrets. This is the only path," I said aloud, almost completing the aria for my Reality Marble. My Asauchi reacted violently to my spoken words and suddenly I was plunged into the Blade Works once more.

My mindscape was still that same desolate wasteland. Swords littered the ground, but something had changed. The gears no longer hung in the sky, and it seemed that the sun was just about to rise on the horizon. I wonder what had caused this change. A wind from nowhere picked up and I thought I heard something.

"_Shirou…_" It began very faintly, but I heard it. A strong, yet definitely feminine voice whispered, the voice softly beating against my ear drum. I turned in the direction of the sound and saw a figure standing across the ways from me. I began to run toward the figure. I had no idea why, but it just felt so_ natural_. I couldn't help but wonder who this person was. "_Shirou…_"

I wandered ever closer to the figure and I realized that they weren't getting further away with each step. As the person came into view, now I knew it was a woman. Standing before me was a rather tall woman, standing around five feet, maybe seven inches. She had a small, petite face and very long brown hair that flowed freely behind her head. She was garbed in Qipao with a split that ran up to just below her waist. It was red with a golden dragon pattern. There was a triangular cut out in the chest which showed off her ample cleavage, and she smiled sweetly at me.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously, I already had a sneaking suspicion of who this woman was. Or rather what she was.

"Shirou, Shirou! It's wonderful to finally meet you, but how can you not recognize me?" The woman asked me excitedly, and I thought it over for a minute and then sighed. _This is her? _

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met," I replied politely, and she huffed at my politeness. I smirked slightly, and she pouted.

"I am Nanika," the woman began, "I am your Zanpakutō spirit." _Yes, this is her…_

* * *

And enter Senna and Nanika! It feels good to be back writing this story guys! I really have big plans for this, and after a few more chapters, probably chapter 5 or 6 will see the unveiling of the first arc. Now to explain a few things so I don't have to later on.

First is Senna, who I also gave the surname of Akiyama (which means Autumn Mountain, it fits her gigai in the movie well I think) she is and will be Shirou's love interest for this story. I am sticking with this since the pairing is what sparked this story. Sure I might ship characters from Bleach together, but that's kind of up to you guys. Who would you want to see be paired, and give a good explanation why too. I've read plenty of good arguments on IchigoxRukia vs IchigoxOrihime, and since this is AU we could twist fate a bit and make Ichigo never turn down Orihime or make up some big event where he and Rukia or Orihime get together. Up to the readers on that one.

Second is the spar between Senna and Shirou. I don't know I think I played it up pretty well until I unleashed Excalibur Galantine. It may seem underpowered since it could only counter Senna's Shikai move, but it is only a B ranked Noble Phantasm in its true incarnation. Shirou's uncanny ability to knock a NP down a Rank plus the fact that in this story's canon he's never used Galantine well it worked alright I suppose. Thoughts on that.

Next, training scenario. I totally skipped that this chapter just for the fact that it would turn into more info dump with Shirou and Ukitake sword-playing, or just Ukitake mopping the floor with Shirou. So I time-skipped. I won't do this as much in the future, next chapter will actually be the "training montage" (cue eye of the tiger…you know Fuji-nee and her Tiger Dogo XD) but it will allow for character development for Suì-Fēng and Kenpachi's relationships with Shirou. They will be probably the three most featured Captains for a while, as they are his teachers. Do you like my choices for his tutors? I mean Ukitake is a given, but how about Suì-Fēng or Kenpachi?

Finally, the big ender here. Nanika. Something totally of my invention, which is obvious considering Shirou Emiya is not Bleach canon. Nanika is a female spirit of Shirou's Zanpakutō. The sealed form of the blade is a Chinese liuyedao. As for the Shikai, well that comes hopefully next chapter. Bankai…I don't know how I'm going to give Shirou that. I know it will have to involve Urahara, and I already planned Shirou to learn super-duper Shunpo from Yoruchi when he is deployed to the Human World for some reason that I have yet to show.

Anyway thanks for your continuous support of this fic, and I also thank my critics and reviewers alike. Both your praise and critiquing help sharpen my skills and make this more enjoyable for us all.

Oh Crap one last thing, what Divison should Shirou join after his teachings? Division Number, possible seat number, and why he should go there. I will overlook reasoning such as so-and-so is there and they should be friends. I mean I understand 13 would be because of Senna, Rukia, Jūshirō, and Sentarō, but I want to kind of have Shirou in a different squad to develop himself. I'm rooting for #2, but it's up to you. No Squad #1 though, just won't happen.

Thanks!


	4. Press Conference of Sorts

**This is **_**not**_** a chapter, but in fact just a little press meeting I am throwing together, but please read it, it is relevant to the story and requires user input to make Fated Death the story everybody and their mother loves.**

* * *

Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the delay in posting Chapter 4 for Fated Death, however I really feel that this will be the best way to get some things cleared up before I proceed to get back into the groove. So if you will all just sit tight with me as I explain some things, and also will use this as a chance to respond to your reviews thus far.

After taking a lot of things into consideration, I really feel that Senna may not be the best course for Shirou's romantic interests, and thus will chalk up her last appearances as just a comrade, and will slowly work her back into reclusion, because in the end I feel that she is just an already template OC, and I really didn't want to have an OC for Shirou's love interest. What are your thoughts on this?

Next I would like to address the whole Noble Phantasm, Zanpakutō, powers of Shirou thing and just clear everything up that has been bugging me about it. One reviewer had pointed out that even though Shirou's traces are downgraded a rank, they are still more than a match for most Bankai. Forgive my ignorance in that part, I have been just sizing up my Noble Phantasms based on looks. For instance, Excalibur Galatine has an unknown rank, but based upon its attack (I pulled the animation from Fate/Extra, it seems like a worthy match for Senna's Shikai. Most of the canon NP from Nasuverse are extremely powerful or just so one-hit KO (Excalibur and Gae Bulg respectively). I don't really like having to use plug-n-play NP from other series or make them up based on other mythological items all the time. Thus the NP will stay as they are, however if you have one you want featured drop me a line and I'll see to it. Also Broken Phantasms…bunker buster a few tiers below deploying Unlimited Blade Works. Not going to spam these, but…Shirou might show off every once in a while.

Next is Nanika. She is the embodiment of Shirou's true power, Unlimited Blade Works. No she won't be shooting swords like it's nobody's business or be able to trace things herself (If I ever do a sword beasts arc like the anime, then maybe). I still am in the pre-alpha stages of how her copy abilities will work. Essentially I have the basics down, and individual things will come later on…so let's begin. Also Nanika's sealed state is a Chinese Liuyedao, Google this if you want a good image.

**Shikai**: I'm stuck on the release incantation, initially I was going with "Answer My Summons" in homage to the Holy Grail War, however something else might work. Shout out some ideas or inbox them to me. Anyhow, Nanika's Shikai ability is simply to shift herself into the Shikai forms of any other Zanpakutō. Shirou needs to have seen and know the release command to unleash this. She will be downgrade just like the NP Shirou traces in one way or another. An attack that launches four whatever would launch two, or something along those lines. I think maybe a side power for it is just a beam attack or some other energy based attack. Nothing else happens in Shikai. The form of this is a Chinese Jian, a much slimmer, double edged blade.

**Bankai [Tier 1]: **I don't know if the word tier is appropriate, but some Bankai seem to have multiple levels to them, at any rate we could just call it Tier 1 for the fact that it is the first step in Nanika's Bankai powers. This is the most basic of her Bankai powers. It creates multiple copies of her blade, just like that launch attack Shirou uses to ward off the Gates of Babylon in his faceoff with Gilgamesh. The number is unlimited, but copies are weaker than the original for obvious power check reasons. This will be the primary Bankai move.

**Bankai [Tier 2]**: The power to copy the other Bankai. Had to have this, although it will take more than simply willing Nanika into Bankai to achieve, I feel a few set of rules will keep this power in check. First, Shirou needs to have obviously seen said Bankai to use it. Next, Shirou fuels this power with od due to Bankai already being a release, pouring more reiryoku seemed counter-intuitive. It is taxing on his Circuits even with the Archer arm and my "Ciel-training", which I will actually reveal in flashback sometime in the future. Second he needs to have the Shikai in his Zanpakutō-side of the Blade Works…I know I'll run into issues with Zangetsu down the road there. Other than that nothing more for Tier 2.

**Bankai [Tier 3]:** Shirou's super-saiyan bunker buster ultimate, make UBW look like a pea-shooter next to a .50 Caliber Rifle, attack of ultimate doom. I will not divulge anything on Tier 3 except the following: It will be used in conjuncture with all or parts of Unlimited Blade Works, haven't decided. It will be unveiled in the most badass of ways, and you might piece together how and why later. Lastly, Nanika's form only shifts to its final form in Tier 3. I will explain below on her forms.

Okay so a reviewer actually gave me the idea to make Nanika's powers revolve around some kind of insecurity along with it mimicking Shirou's innate tracing skills. In her sealed form, she is a rather proud looking blade, glad to be the only blade used by Shirou. In Shikai, and the first two steps of Bankai, she becomes a much thinner Chinese Jian…a reflection of her insecurities that her powers make her shift into essentially other beings than rather allow her to be herself with Shirou. Her Tier 3 Bankai mode is a Chinese Miao Dao, which is the big brother to the Liuyedao. The blade stands at a whopping 1.2 meters (nearly 4 feet) length, and the hilt adds maybe another quarter of a meter. Nanika shifts into a grander version of her sealed state, because in tier 3 there is no copying. Just as UBW with Shirou, this is her true power, no mimicking or copying other Zanpakutōs, this is all her and she's going to let you know it! (Sorry got a bit carried away).

Finally before I move onto the reviewer responses for Chapter 3, I would like to ask a few favors of all of you. I am going to be posting a few polls on my profile that will determine the course of this story, please go there. I am making them Blind Polls so that only I may see the results. I will post two polls. One is in regards to Shirou's romantic interest, which will be closed a week from the posting of this article. Next is in regards to the Division that Shirou will join. That will be closed a week and a half (10 days) after this has been posted. After such time I will begin the fourth chapter of the story and will use that time in between to read any more "reviews" posted on this article and take them into consideration.

* * *

_**Response to Reviews **_**(These are only reviews addressed to Chapter 3…unless it is important to reply)**

**Sanddrake111:** _Interesting chapter. As for the squad and seat I believe that squad 3 or squad 9 would be a suitable choice considering how much room you have on expanding the squad background. As for seating...that's up to you. Finally, still waiting for . P.S, do you think that Shirou will catch the attention from the SWA or whatever it was spelt?_

**Response: **I feel that 3 or 9 would be good for the expansion factor of that as well, but the poll results will decide. I will count any reviews as tallies for the voting, but go ahead and vote again. Still waiting for what, unless you mean the SWA will see him. In all likelihood, yes they will.

**Pandawa:**_ Well i see you make workaround regarding shirou's zanpakutou and his arsenal. I hope it will works. For this chapter i think's good enough for me but i have some thoughts. First about the law for i read it will restrict many NP's like excalibur,durandal,rule breaker and other that have anti-army upwards or dangerous for feudal govt to tracing them is forbidden. Then about attack to capt. is treason, correct me if wrong, kenpachi become capt. because he challenged the last capt. and win. Then about same zanpakutou must fight for supremacy law how it will work when his always copy others shikai and even bankai._

**Response: **I never considered how much of a stink Central 46 would raise when they learn the true nature of Noble Phantasms that are anti-army in nature. Perhaps a workaround seeing as he swore upon the laws and he would receive a sanction after he is placed in a Division, however I doubt that will stop him from using a NP, but at the same time I doubt I will give them too much action before the training completion. The way that a new Captain of the Eleventh was chosen is by attacking the Captain, and inheriting the surname of Kenpachi along with leadership. Essentially…his Zanpakutō will always be Nanika. If Nanika were to assume Sode no Shirayuki, she's not becoming the spirit just the form of the blade and similar powers, same principal as tracing…just a bit more complex.

**Aviman12: **_Good story so far however I noticed one major flaw. Zaraki never learned Zanjustu the captain commander tried to teach him but he gave up after the first day_

**Response: **Thank you. Actually according to the Bleach Wiki, Zanjutsu is essentially just the name of the swordsmanship skills the Shinigami display. Zaraki is listed both in his profile and the Zanjutsu lists as a "master" of the skill. He is there to train Shirou to wield Nanika in her blade style. Nanika & Shirou will be on their own to master the powers since they are so different aside from her Shikai power that is an energy attack.

**BukkakeNoJutsu:**_ It would be funny if Nanika's false power is copying stuff only since she's a little jealous of shirou using other blades besides her. "Oh Shirou, I um can do that too."_

**Response: **Your penname…just is hilarious. Secondly you are one of the inspirations for the reasoning behind the Nanika powers. Thank you!

**ImagineBreaker7: **_Awesome chapter but I disagree with the people who want Shirou to copy Zanpakto I mean Zanpakto have would inside them and are in tune with their owners also that would make Shirou a little cheap in my opinion. Well I am sure you can make a good story either way so I look forward to your next story._

**Response: **Thanks. I know that a lot of people feel that Zanpakutō spam will become a habit, but as I described above, there are checks to this whole process and hopefully will keep the power within reasonable boundaries.

**Adrian11: **_Essentially corrections to Chapter 3, I will not post them all here._

**Response: **Thank you for the watchful eye. They have been corrected.

**Reishin Amara: **_... i thought when i red the summary that you would be following memories of face it...shirou vs valley of screams...answer...Ea: "Enuma Elish"!_

**Response: **Alas I am not following the Bleach Movie 01 plot line. Also that would never work. Shirou's abilities alone won't let him trace Ea, as the materials are not from the planet Earth.

**GaijinSamurai:**_ Interesting story. Though Shirou/Senna seems pretty random to me. Especially since Senna was merely a being composed of numerous memories and not exactly a true person. At least...from what I remember. And if the events of the movie didn't happen, and Senna isn't a being composed of memories, then that would make her an OC with the name Senna. Meh... Anyway, it's an interesting story._

**Response: ** I know it seems random, hence the new polls I am putting up, just to let people vote. You are actually the reason I really did think long about the pairing I would use for this story if any at all. Thanks again.

**Selias: **_He already found out his Zanpakuto's name? Fitting name, though, considering his abilities._

**Response: **Yup. For those of you who didn't know what Nanika means, it can be translated as 'anything'. Thanks for reading!

**Phantasms[Guest]: **_I agree that Shirou's tracing a weapon does suffer a rank down aside from avalon though in my opinion Shirou was holding back with excalibur galatine. Mainly, it's because of the fact that Shirou can easily use broken phantasms which bring it back up to a rank without any problems because he can just retrace the weapons that he breaks unlike a heroic spirit. The only way I can see for him to get access to the more powerful bankais as some have been lost would be to have dreams about the swords or the past. The very few bankais that have been revealed in the past have been lost like Gins, Tosens, etc... The rank down can be supplemented through him just breaking it and using it all full potential. Anyway, it's a nice start for the story._

**Response: **Thank you for your insights into the mechanics of the Noble Phantasms, it helped me shape up the powers of Nanika quite nicely. As for the "lost" Bankai, well I will figure something out to up Shirou's repertoire, as I know he received Caliburn (not sure if I spelled that correctly) from the dream sequences he shared with Arturia in Fate.

**Older than Time: **_Your story is coming along great. The characters are rather true to their Canon-selves and Shirou's personality is almost exactly as it is in Fate/stay Night, just less whiny. My only real peeve in the story is Shirou's almost easy acceptance of his death at the hands of Rukia. I know for a fact that if someone killed me, I'd hate them with my entire being; especially if they did it because of their holier-than-thou attitude and unwillingness to listen to others._

**Response: [**First I want to note to all readers I truncated this review to the part I felt I should respond to.] I know I know! Gah I keep hitting myself for making their relationship so…unrealistic. Please bear with me as I attempt to bring this to a more…standoffish relationship with Shirou and Rukia. She is not going to assume Heroine of my story, but I still have plans, but I admit that his response was so lackluster and even a bit OOC. Rukia will be toned down a bit too…just need to work on these characters. I have never written Bleach before so Rukia and everyone else is new to me. Thanks again!

**Foxofninetails: **_I think this story has a decent premise. Your explanation on why Shirou cannot copy zanpakuto is good. However, I feel that you are downPlaying the power of Noble Phantasms. They are the weapons of Heroes, themselves ascended into legend. They possess Authority that nothing besides a Noble Phantasm or skill that breaks the laws of physics and infringes on the First and Second True Magics (False Assassin). They are not to be called out so easily, and when they are, they should be a match with a equivolnt level Divinity at full power. As the Traced Excalibur Galantine is a C-rank weapon representing the flames of the sun, it should be a match for many Bankai. Consider, Rule Breaker has the ability to sever any contract with no harmful backlash and it is a C rank. Gae Bolg reverses the laws of casualty and it is a B rank. Food for thought._

**Response: **You are the other reviewer I would like to thank for putting these mechanics of the NP into perspective for me. The food was delicious.

* * *

**Alright that's it for me. Now it's on you guys. Work for Chapter 4 begins on Saturday March 23, 2013 around noon CST. Please go vote for your division and romantic interest favorites, leave reviews to this little blurb to let me know anything else I should include, if you want to drop me a PM if you have questions, suggestions, or just want to yell at me. Whatever works guys! Thank you for your support and hopefully together we can build a story that we all love. **

**PS. Only one poll made it too my account. I will set up a forum which is linked into my account near the top. you can also access both polls and future polls from there. Thanks and remember to vote!**

**Signing out,**

**PsychoInnovations**


	5. Follow Your Inner Moonlight

Alright guys here it is. Chapter 4...er 5 I guess. The next chapter of Fated Death is upon us! I am so glad at the responses I got from my little blurb and the input you guys gave was phenomenal, round of applause to you. There are a few users in particular who really gave me help and ideas and you know who you are. The polls results are now open on the little forum dealy I set up, but I am still taking suggestions for Shirou's Division. Sui-Feng will be his love interest, I've really thought that one out. Otherwise Division is still up in the air. Unless I get a really good argument I will just use the winner of the poll, which I have yet to check that one.

No reviewer-responses since most of you who posted really good suggestions I actually got in touch with you or thanked you in some way. If I didn't well thank you! Also thanks to everyone who is making this story so stinkin' popular. It really makes me feel good and want to just hop onto my laptop and write away when I check my email after I post a chapter and have either new followers or favorites or either Fated Death or myself. So thank you to everyone. My critics I thank you as well, I know I don't catch some things and when you point that out it shapes my styling and my story telling, so round of applause to you as well. Also ten points to your favorite charity to the first one who can ID Irving. Enjoy the chapter, because as I am writing this note I am going to be late for work. Okay!

* * *

"So let me get this straight?" I asked the woman in front of me. "You have no clue how to activate any of your powers yet?" I rubbed my brow in exasperation.

"That's not necessarily the case Shirou," my Zanpakutō began to explain to me. "As I said before, they will come to me in time and when I see that you are ready for them, and then we must fight to prove your worth." Nanika smiled cutely at me, trying to cheer me up. I sighed loudly.

"If a fight is all it will take then why can we not simply do so now?" I pleaded with the sword spirit. I was desperate to figure out how to make her work since nearly a week ago it had been drilled into me by the Captain of the eleventh that my other blades were not to be used until I at least achieved Shikai and had 'proper sanctions' from Central 46 to do so. Damn politicians and their damn rules.

I don't know what I had thought agreeing to all the laws, but now I was officially a Shinigami-in-training, although the Soul Society had some term for it that I really hadn't bother picking up. My sword eyed me carefully before she replied.

"Shirou, we can't fight right away because we have yet to even properly fight _alongside_ each other even in training. The first time you went up against that large Captain, the entire fight you kept me in my scabbard and summoned some more powerful sword!" Why did she sound jealous…? I snorted at her.

"The only reason I chose to use Houtengeki against Captain Zaraki was because I had no idea what you could do and he's a very large man!" I justified my reasoning for using a different weapon than Nanika.

"The whole point of that exercise was to get you and I accustomed to one another in the first place, Shirou!" My Zanpakutō and I were sitting atop a small hill within the Blade Works. The gears had made themselves known once more, albeit fewer than originally, as they churned once marking the time since I had entered my mindscape.

"Fine then, next time we are in any match I will only use you." Dedicating myself to one blade was like telling a singer to only sing one song. "Now that we have that straightened out, may I ask you something?" Nanika perked up at that. "Why are you sitting so close to me?" The sword spirit has gradually been moving next to me since the beginning of our talk, and was now nearly about to crawl onto me.

"Ah…we are bonding no?" she asked innocently, and I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't fooling anyone you know that right?" Nanika simply huffed in annoyance and I allowed myself a small chuckle. Honestly if my sword spirit was becoming like this than I would die for her to meet Rin. Well I would come back alive, considering I was technically dead. I looked at the sword spirit and then shook my head. "Well it's about time that I leave, Nanika. I have training with Zaraki in a few hours and if we are to prepare then I must get used to the way your blade handles itself Nanika."

"Alright, alright Shirou go for now, but we must continue these talks. As the man named Jūshirō stated, they are as important for us to have as it is for you to master my blade." I nodded in response.

"I know that these talks are important, but it doesn't seem to be getting us any closer to Shikai. We've been together for nearly a month now and have made no progress at all, but before you say that I am just not ready for the power, I understand." The sword spirit shook her head.

"It's not just that Shirou; it just seems that I don't know what is to become of me when we enter Shikai. I see and feel you wielding all these mystical and majestic blades and in the end I ask myself…am I enough?" My features softened slightly at her dilemma. It appeared that she was unsure just what…or who she wanted to become. I actually found myself smiling despite the situation. "Does this amuse you?" She asked me hotly.

"Not entirely, but you do remind me of someone I knew when I was younger. They were also unsure of themselves and doubted their worthiness of the things they had inherited, but I want to tell you the same thing I them, Nanika." She looked at me and all I saw was a mix of hope and confusion swirling about in her eyes. "If you walk down the path that you believe is right, you cannot be wrong."

"And until I follow my own path, then you cannot unleash my Shikai. It is not enough for you to know my name, but we must discover the release together. The kaigo is as important to Shikai as knowing my name is. That is why we cannot achieve Shikai, Shirou." I nodded in agreement.

"Keep searching within as I will do also, and when the time is right we shall achieve union. I need to get going though, the Captain does not like it when I am late," I told her, remembering the last time I had been late to the 'spar' with the Captain of the Eleventh. She nodded and then gave me a smile. I returned it and then exited my trance.

* * *

As I came to from my meditative conversations with my Zanpakutō, I noticed that her blade was shaking slightly as it rested in my hands. I knew that she was going through a rather rough time trying to figure out who she is; I know I had when I first was shoved into the Grail Wars. Getting up from my resting place I donned my training clothing, a white Shihakushō, and I departed for the barracks of the Eleventh where I was to meet Zaraki for our training session.

* * *

_Eleventh Division Barracks _

As I entered into the area that housed the self-named 'Zaraki Squad' it seemed that the place had been deserted. Seemed was the operative word here. As soon as I had stepped onto these grounds the training session had begun. The first time I had trained with Kenpachi I had nearly killed his 3rd Seat when he jumped out from the woodwork and attacked. After the fact the Captain had explained to me that as soon as I entered the grounds I was in combat and it would only end when I was either defeated or he deemed it done. Nice guy.

I pulled Nanika from her place on my side and steeled myself for combat. I had been instructed by Ukitake that the only blade I had been allowed to use during these exercises was Nanika, as the revelation Excalibur Galatine had thrown Central 46 into frenzy. Jūshirō had managed to keep those dirty politicians at bay for now, but I wasn't 'sanctioned' to replicate any more blades until they deemed me on their side. To hell with that, the only reason I swore to use Nanika only was to further our bond and if I had the urgency to use my tracing I damned well would use it, sanctioned or not! It seemed that my anger had distracted me from sensing the approaching division.

I threw Nanika up in front of myself as I parried a strike from Ikkaku Madarame, Zaraki's 3rd Seat. His Zanpakutō, Hōzukimaru, slid across my blade as I forced him downward and I thrust my palm into the back of his skull. The man grinned gleefully and I noted he was a lot like Zaraki. Both seemed to have an unnerving love of fighting, and the one thing I was extremely thankful for. Both honored the style that the only honorable fight is one-on-one. Which was probably why only Madarame had attacked me so far, seeing as I had yet to encounter any more of the Eleventh.

I rushed the man with Nanika in my hand, and he brought up Hōzukimaru to block my strike, but I feinted around him and struck his with the back of Nanika's blade. The man stepped forward from the hit but that was the only sign he had been affected. Madarame spun around with his Zanpakutō and swung at me and it grazed my arm. He grinned gleefully and I rolled my eyes before brandishing my blade and he did so as well. I brought Nanika underneath my chest and swung up in a wide uppercut that would be hard to block, but the Third Seat slammed Hōzukimaru down and sent Nanika into the ground. Ikkaku grinned and then leaped backward and onto a roof. Damn I needed speed like that. I eyed the man carefully as he held out his Zanpakutō in front of himself.

"Grow, Hōzukimaru!" Madarame shouted as he slammed the hilt into the blade. So it looks like we are finally taking the kids gloves off. I grimaced knowing that Nanika was going to have a fit later on that I used another sword, but in her current level I couldn't risk losing her to a Zanpakutō that had achieved Shikai. The blade transformed into a Kikuchi Yari with a wooden staff. The pommel was decorated with a red tassel. He eyed me dangerously, inviting me to make the next move. I sheathed Nanika to my side once more and concentrated. _Trace on_. In my hand flashed my chosen blade.

The blade I had summoned into my hands was a double-edged broadsword with a basic blade, but the hilt was much more intricate. It licked at the base of the blade like golden flames with a red ruby set in the middle of the fire. This was Irving, the sword made for an unnamed barbarian, named after his son. It is said to be unbreakable, able to keep its edge, and return to the user's hand by mere thought. Ikkaku smirked at my blade and then leaped to strike with his Yari. I met him head on and deflected his blade with my own and struck his staff. I followed up with a series of slashes that he blocked with his staff, but I heard it creak and then his staff snapped. I felt a small smile of victory cross my features. Madarame laughed, and then grinned wickedly.

"Split," was all the Third Seat said, and then the staff split again and I saw a chain connecting the three sections. Madarame brandished lower to sections around his shoulders and held the first section in his hand. All in all it looked like wooden snake coiled around the man's neck, and he grinned devilishly. I held Irving steady, ready for anything.

Madarame lunged and I noticed how slowly he was moving. Great, he was acting just like his Captain, wanting to prolong this fight as long as possible. I met him head on with Irving and instantly I felt the lack of power behind his strikes, and I grimaced. I did not want this to go on longer than it needed to.

"This moved beyond sparring the minute you released Hōzukimaru, Madarame," I said through gritted teeth as our steel clashed once more. "You know that I don't have enough control over Nanika to beat your Shikai."

"I wanted to see what you were really made of, Emiya. I heard that you managed to decimate one of Ukitake's lower seated officer's Shikai. I want to see that power for myself!" The maniac yelled before running toward me at greater speeds than before. Irving flashed out of my hands and was instantly replaced by Kanshou and Bakuya. "Now that's more like it."

"You aren't going to be satisfied until you see my best or I fall to you, isn't that right Madarame?" I asked the other Shinigami. He smirked and then nodded. I sighed inwardly and really contemplated pulling out Excalibur on this man, but draining myself in the name of pride wasn't worth the waste of energy. I figured I would match this man's crazy weapon style with something that defied physics. "Very well, then here I come!" I raced toward him with my black and white blades gleaming in the sunlight. Laughing, Madarame ran to meet me in the clash of steel once more, and the battle ensued. I swung Kanshou, but he blocked with the blade of Hōzukimaru and simultaneously blocked Bakuya with the end section of his staff as I swung lower.

I felt his spiritual pressure spike significantly as he spun about underneath Kanshou and used his leg to try and trip me up in a sweeping kick. I jumped up in time to dodge it, but the end of his Yari was meeting my face at the height of my jump. I fell onto my back and Ikkaku was on me in a second. I threw up my sword in an 'X' shape to block his strike and metal screeched. I rolled backward to right myself and was on my feet again in a moment. I decided to give him a sample of the true nature of my twin swords. I backpedaled as fast as I could and then threw Kanshou to my left and Bakuya to my right. Madarame eyed me with curiosity as intense as his love for fighting.

"Giving up already Emiya, where's the fun in that?" The Shinigami roared, before I laughed a bit, and then looked him in the eye.

"You of all people should realize that fighting styles can be deceiving." That's when his ears picked up the whooshing noise of two blades spinning like possessed saw blades flying toward him. Ikkaku went to leap away but Kanshou and Bakuya left a giant crisscross pattern in his chest as the struck the intended target before clanging to the ground. I let the od in the them disperse and they disappeared. "My style is more unique than you might think, but only battle will tell!" To my surprise the man was grinning ear to ear at this.

"Now that's what I want to hear! Show me everything you've got!" Ikkaku cheered on before he brandished Hōzukimaru and reformed the three sections into one staff. I eyed him and then figured I could put on a show. Besides I hadn't used this move in some time. I closed my eyes in focus, but probably only did for dramatic effect. This technique was simple enough on its own. I felt his eyes upon me and I called to mind countless blades, mainly mundane but sprinkled with a few Noble Phantasms I saw. I opened my eyes and picked my target.

"Divine experience," I began, and felt the od begin to flow through my Circuits more heavily. "Blade work complete. Full projection, stand-by." Dozens of blades began to appear floating around me, all locked onto Madarame, who smiled devilishly.

"I guess I shouldn't have thought you would go easy on me, Emiya! Bring it on!" The man spun his Yari in his palm and then set it and rushed toward me, almost in anticipation of being able to up his own skill as well. I locked eyes with the Shinigami and finished the aria.

"Cease and melt! Full Projection Sword Barrel!" My swords launched at insane speeds toward the Shinigami, and he laughed gleefully as he swung, wove, and blocked my swords all in his rush to come toward me. I increased the output of my attack, but it barely slowed the man down. _How much has he been holding back, is he just testing me?_ As the Third Seat approached me I ceased my attack before leaping out of the way of the man and rolling to the side. I once more called Kanshou and Bakuya into my hands. This was getting old rather quickly. This man was elevating this training into something potentially dangerous, and more so I think the only reason Kenpachi hadn't called it off yet was because he enjoyed watching battles as well as fighting them.

"Not this old trick again, you may have caught me off guard with them once before, but not this time, Emiya!" I figured he would remember the blades innate ability to be drawn toward one another, but I doubted he would find dodging a few more pairs of the blades funny. This was the furthest I had gotten in progressing with the powers of the twin blades. Seemingly they could be controlled by a parent pair if that pair had enough od within. I began repeating the original chant for this technique.

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm." I threw out the blades in my hands toward Madarame who quickly moved to block them. "Our strength rips the mountains." I summoned and threw another pair as quickly as I had the last, causing him to grin in anticipation. "Our swords split the waters." Another pair was traced and thrown at the unsuspecting man. "Our names reach the imperial villa." I tossed the fourth pair of us, preparing the penultimate pair within my mind. "The two of us cannot hold the heavens together." I threw my instantly traced blades, and traced a last set within my hands. I flooded them with my od. These extended into giant looking versions of Bakuya and Kanshou, looking like distorted feathers of a bird. The blades in the air were all whipping about Madarame, like multiple magnets thrown suddenly into the same field. "Two great men, sharing a life." The large blades in my hand shook slightly as I used them to slightly alter the flight of the other blades. This was the most difficult part of the attack, but I know EMIYA is seething that he didn't come up with this. I rushed forward Madarame with as much speed as I could pour on and slashed at him. "Crane Wing Six Realm!" My blades collided with his flesh. The other five blades sliced across his body as well and the man fell backward from the impact of steel. I was about to follow up when suddenly a large man with bushy eyebrows and a mustache appeared before me and grabbed my arms.

"Shirou Emiya, I am placing you under arrest for the act of treason!" This large man bellowed out right into my ear. Madarame quickly sealed his Zanpakutō and rushed over toward the large man.

"Listen pal, let Emiya go now, so we can finish our fight!" At least his heart was in the right place. I bucked the larger man off me with relative ease and then pulled Nanika from my back.

"In what way have I committed treason? I hope you have proof before you so brazenly declare others a traitor, and who are you anyway?" I asked the large man who was still glaring at Ikkaku and me angrily.

"I am the 20th Seat of the Ninth Division, Toshimori Umesada, and I have both witnesses and received reports of one Shirou Emiya violating the law that none shall create dangerous weapons without prior consent from Central 46. Do you have anything to say in your defense, Emiya?" The man looked at me, just begging me to challenge him. I was about to respond, before a much calmer voice called out to us.

"Now, now Toshimori let the man defend himself without making him want to kill you." I looked up to see a black haired man standing on the roof of the Eleventh's barracks. He had a sleeveless version of the uniform on, and three scars over his right eye. He had a blue tattoo that crossed his face and a stylized '69' underneath the blue stripe. He must be this other man's CO.

"Thank you," I said gratefully, before I began to explain myself. "The weapons I create are dangerous yes, but not anymore than your Zanpakutō or any other weapon created." Obviously that was a lie to save my skin, but what they didn't know wouldn't kill them. "This weapons are only used in pursuit of my goals," I caught myself, "or the interests of the Gotei 13 and Soul Society. Surely as part of the Ninth Division you can understand where I am coming from." That's right hit them at home. The Ninth Division was responsible for the defense of the Seireitei or so Renji had told me.

"Is that so?" the man on the roof asked doubtingly. "If you truly care about the interests of the Gotei 13, then you will gladly come with me so I can bring you to my Captain. He will judge whether you shall be sent before Central 46, or not." I nodded to this, gritting my teeth. Damn politicians. Hopefully this Captain will be more open than his two subordinates had been. I simply nodded to Ikkaku.

"We'll finish this up later," I said to the man, before he grinned. I leaned in closer to the Third Seat. "Tell your Captain what is happening here, and let Captain Ukitake know as well, although he may already." Jūshirō had been appointed my temporary commanding officer until such time that I joined a Division. Ikkaku nodded and then Shunpo off somewhere. "Lead on," I said to the short haired man.

* * *

_Ninth Division Barracks & Offices _

As the two officers and I approached the Ninth Division's barracks, I noticed a rather large building next to the housing. I seemed to be rather noisy, even from outside their gates, but I paid it no mind. My focus was solely convincing this Captain that my intent was to, as Umesada put it, 'wield power that originated in Hell to bring chaos into the Soul Society and to rule with an iron fist!' Something like that anyway. We entered into the offices and the lieutenant, whose name was Shūhei Hisagi, knocked politely on his Captain's door. When I heard a fumble of something on the other side, I held back a laugh. Really? When the door opened I was greeted to the sight of their Captain.

A tall and muscular man with rough facial features greeted us. He had short silver hair and brown eyes, with a series of piercings in his ears and on his brow. His hair was mussed up in an odd fashion, but I wasn't one to really care. He looked between his two subordinates before finally landing his gaze on me. I looked him in the eye as carefully as he was me, both of us regarding the other as though eyeing up an opponent than anything else. Finally I broke the tension and bowed.

"Hello, I am Emiya Shirou, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," I greeted, albeit a bit too much. I admit I may have laid the pleasantries a bit thicker than I had meant to. The man actually growled softly, and then just hiked his thumb behind his head, indicating his office.

"Cut the crap kid and get into my office. I haven't got all day." I followed him in cautiously before he slammed the door shut and leaned over his desk and stared at me, trying to a bore a hole into my skull and out the back of it in one look. I waited for him calmly. When he realized he wasn't spooking me at all, he spoke. "Hisagi has been getting numerous reports that a wild Shinigami has been creating illegal weapons, mainly while on the premises of Zaraki's Division barracks. Is there something you want to tell me?" My face was set in stone, but I knew of this man.

While I did not recall his name, Kurosaki had told me of a band of half-hollows that he had used to sort of belong to after he had become Hollowfied. He told me the other Hollow-hybrids had been transformed by some other Shinigami and were cast out of Soul Society and they formed a group known as the Visored. This man was part of them, but in the time since then it appeared he had been reinstated into his captaincy. "Not particularly," I replied indifferently. This caused him to grind his teeth in frustration. Ah, one of these kinds of men.

"So you aren't going to deny that you are creating illegal arms and it's nothing personal, but I have to consider you a threat to the Seireitei and its occupants until you can prove me otherwise. So just give me one damn good reason why I should trust you, Emiya Shirou." I glanced down at the table in front of me.

"In a different time, there was a boy who wanted to emulate his father and all his ideals. This boy's father was a great man and made it his goal to save everyone he could. The boy trained and trained under his father in combat to hone his skills to hopefully someday be able to follow through with his father's wishes. However the boy never had any real skill in combat."

"Where are you going with this, kid?" The Captain interrupted, but I ignored the comment and continued.

"Years later, the boy, now a young man, met a distant relative of his, and learned the truth behind his father's ideals," I paused, letting the Captain absorb my story. "The relative scolded the young man for having adopted such pitiful ideals." I chuckled internally, thinking of the fight between Archer and I as nothing more than 'scolding.' "The young man realized that even if his ideals weren't his own and somewhat twisted, he still accepted them for what they were. As the years went on, the young man saved many lives, but the relative's words gnawed at him profusely. To save ten, one must die. That was the inevitable truth to wanting to save, and then the man began doubting his course…" I began to continue, but the Captain spoke up.

"I don't know how this is going to convince me of your intentions, Emiya…" He started in, but I spoke and finished my tale.

"The more the man fought, the more he doubted, the more he saved. Eventually the man was faced with something he could not defeat and was killed, but it seemed Fate was no done with him just yet. The man was offered a second chance to save, and while he never showed it externally, parts of the man were crying out in salvation. You know, maybe I got something wrong in the beginning, but it doesn't matter because the thought of wanting to save, even with all its cruxes…the thought of helping others definitely isn't wrong."

"I see…so this young man, even though he doubted himself…he knows now his true path lies within finding the salvation of others. Even at the cost of his own life?"

"Even at the cost of his own life," I reaffirmed. The Captain smirked in some level of approval, before he pounded his fist into this other hand.

"Well, I really don't see any issues with you then, Emiya. You may have something odd going on about you, but I am not one to turn away people just because of a situation their forced into or some other difference."

"Experience in such matters always makes a soul more sympathizing, doesn't it Captain?" I asked with a hint of mirth in my voice. He stared at me in bewilderment, but quickly masked his surprise in anger.

"What are you talking about?" He growled, but I could see right through him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Captain. I've met Ichigo Kurosaki." That seemed to connect the dots for the Captain and he shook his head.

"Damn kid running his mouth to everyone about that. I swear I'll make him pay for that some way…"

"I don't really see the problem in embracing all aspects of who you are. Regardless of how often you try to deny it…it's always a part of you, and sometimes embracing it is better than rejecting it." I glanced at my left arm. I should know.

"Well…alright then, but just don't make me regret my decision about trusting you, alright?" I nodded and then moved to leave. The Captain moved in front of me quickly. "One last thing, Emiya, once you do get a reign in on your Zanpakutō, the Ninth's doors are always open." Smiling, I thanked the Captain and then moved to head back to my barracks.

* * *

_Thirteenth Division Barracks _

As I approached the grounds of Ukitake's Division, I felt Nanika shake slightly on my back. I wondered what it was about before I saw Captain Ukitake sitting near the pond. I approached him and he rose to meet me.

"Ah Shirou, welcome back. I trust your training with Zaraki went well?" I shook my head.

"Not as well as I had hoped. I had to abandon Nanika in favor of a more powerful blade, when the Captain's Third Seat decided to enter into Shikai state. I was then approached by men from the Ninth and taken to see their Captain."

"Ah, yes Captain Muguruma reported that encounter to me awhile ago. He spoke favorably of you, which I am glad to hear. It seems you are making a good impression with the Gotei for the most part." I nodded, but then leered slightly.

"If only those stupid politicians in Central would see the same thing. They are getting troubled by my ability to trace blades, saying I am committing treason…"

"And they are wrong," Ukitake cut me off. "I know as well as others, that you mean us no ill will and only wish to complete your training so you can follow your path. You are not as warped as you want to give off, Shirou; I know that you are beginning to rediscover your path. You have been ever since you become our pupil and realized your Zanpakutō's name."

"Captain, I must ask you something. When you first received Sōgyo no Kotowari, how did you know to first enter into Shikai with it?" Ukitake smiled and replied.

"Well I can't say it will be the same for you as it was for me, but my spirits were always little troublemakers, but I eventually compromised with them and we traded secrets. If I told me something important then they would tell me their favorite things in the world. I did and it turned out to be the ocean's waves and the lightning that flashed in the sky. You have to be assertive in your release, and as big a role as your Zanpakutō plays in the incantation, the Shinigami is ultimately decides what is to be said. They never told me what it was, but simply gave me the hints I needed along the way. Do you understand, Shirou?"

"I think I do, Captain, thank you for your guidance. If you'll excuse me," I pardoned myself and he nodded. I quickly ran to my room, probably with more enthusiasm than I should have, but quickly entered and drew Nanika. I placed her on my lap and took a meditative pose. I initially had to use the aria of the Blade Works to enter, but our communication was growing to levels that it wasn't required anymore. I was quickly swept away into my mindscape.

* * *

"Shirou!" my Zanpakutō shouted in both anger and excitement. She actually embraced me at my presence but then hit me on the head. I glared at her.

"What was that for?" I asked her heatedly while she glared at me herself, and I remember. "Oh is this about what happened when I fought Ikkaku? Look I'm sorry, but you can't handle a Shikai yet," I told the sword spirit, who pouted.

"I know, but I've thought about what you had told me earlier, Shirou, and I know that someday I will be the only blade you use. I am willing to be what you need me to be, just so I am the only one you hold!" I was taken aback by the gusto in her voice. I nodded solemnly and then sat down. Nanika followed.

"So you are willing to do whatever it takes, just for the sake of being able to be wielded by me?" She nodded vigorously. "Well, I never considered having only one sword before, Nanika, it was just so much more useful to have such a plethora of blades I could call upon for any situation."

"I can be anything you want me to be, Shirou!" She pleaded, sounding like a man trying to rescue his relationship more than an all-powerful sword. I snorted in amusement.

"I wish you could be to, but just because I don't use you all the time doesn't mean I don't want to further our bond together Nanika. I trust in you as a sword, and we will do great things together." She perked up at that, but then deflated.

"As soon as we can use Shikai anyway…" I eyed her.

"I agree, however, I think that we should just take some time and get to know one another, alright?" I figured the best way to progress from here was simply to talk with Nanika about herself.

"Alright! My favorite color is yellow, I really love Shirou, and I wish I could come out and meet your friends!" Well then…that was more than I expected. She waited for me to reply.

"Hmmm, my favorite color is blue, I only truly fight when called for, and I can't drive." I never bothered learning how to ever since I came upon a certain weapon during my travels. Nanika looked at me oddly, and then laughed.

"Wow, my Shinigami can't drive!"

"It's not like I need to anymore, with Hohō and all," I replied dryly. She looked confused at that. "The speed art that Shinigami master…" I supplied for her and she nodded.

"Alright, Shirou, what do you want most in the world?" she asked me. I thought hard about that…usually I would instantly jump to being able to save as many lives as possible, but not this time. When Rukia had first encountered me, she said balance needed to be maintained, and when I killed the Hollow it was disturbed. Perhaps even though one must die to save ten, there is balance in that. Nanika tapped the ground impatiently.

"I suppose, I want to be able to follow my ideals unhindered. Saving is one of if not the most important things to me in the world, but…so are my friend." My friends back home…

"You have lots of friends here, Shirou. You've told me of the Captains and a few other comrades and from the way you described them they are your friends!"

"Well what about you, Nanika? What do you want most?" The spirit looked down in sadness and then up at me.

"I want…to be myself. I know that I will do whatever it takes to fight by your side Shirou, but I want to be myself and follow my own path. It seems that you can pull anything useful that you need, but I want to be that blade, and no matter what I become later on, I just want to stay me." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"As long as you stay true to yourself no matter what small paths you follow to get to your goal, then you will forge your own way later on, Nanika. In the long run, the road you choose is your own. Even I followed this. In the beginning I only adopted my ideals because of my father, but I have come to realize that even if at first it isn't mine, I forged and reshaped it into something better and more worthwhile. It just takes time." I pulled my Zanpakutō into a small hug, but it seemed to raise her mood. She returned it strongly.

"Thank you Shirou…" I nodded and we parted. For the longest while we simply sat in each other's presence. Content with the company.

* * *

Hours later, I awoke in reality once more. I must have fallen asleep in my trance because Nanika's blade was still across my lap. I sheathed her blade behind my back once more and exited my room and out onto the grounds. It was nearly sunset and I only saw a few lingering Shinigami on the grounds. I noticed that Renji was talking with Sentarō, who quickly bolted away. I walked over to my friend and greeted him.

"Yo, Renji. What are you doing here?" I said to the man. He waved and walked over to meet me.

"I was just delivering something for Captain Ukitake that my Captain wanted him to have. What's up?"

"Actually I fell asleep in the Jinzen while I was talking with Nanika…I figured I would grab a bite to eat down in the Rukon District, but I saw you and came over to say hello." Renji nodded appreciatively before his own stomach growled loudly. He laughed and then grinned.

"Hey, remember the first day we met and you said we'd fight once you got a Zanpakutō?" I rolled my eyes. He had pestered me to spar since that day.

"I actually said once you and I were on terms in reiryoku…but I suppose this is as good a time as any now. I'll just be sure to take it easy on you. What did you have in mind?" I asked the man who smiled micheveiously.

"Loser buys the winner dinner. No Bankai, no whatever you have that can beat me in one go. Deal?" I nodded to the terms, seemed fair enough. If worse came to worse I could called out a Noble Phantasm and finish of Zabimaru quickly enough. I drew Nanika from my back and I felt joy flow from her blade. I guess our bond transmitted emotions as well. Renji drew Zabimaru and instantly our blades clashed.

"I am real fan of Miso soup and haven't eaten in a while. Be ready to pay up," I taunted the red-head who just grinned. He slid his blade down the length of Nanika and then slashed at me.

"I don't think so newbie. Better back that talk up; you don't even have a Shikai yet." My brows furrowed in slight anger, but I slammed the back of Nanika's blade into his gut, sending him backwards. He narrowed his eyes in competitive fun and jumped at me in a downward slash. I blocked high with my sword and spun around and caught him on the side with the back of her blade again. I followed up with a foot to his gut to send him to the ground. I put Nanika to his throat.

"Give up?" I asked Renji, but he smiled. He kicked my leg and I skirted to the side. He took the opportunity to get up and then struck at me again. The back of his blade found my chest and I gritted my teeth, ignoring the pain. I struck in a sideways slash, but he blocked it, and soon we were in a flurry of steel. A few of our hits landed on one another, but the clanging of steel rang out. Renji jumped backward and then looked at me devilishly. Dammit so soon?

"Howl, Zabimaru!" His sword widened and then extended into a larger blade. It had an alternating pattern to it with a bigger head and what appeared to be small points forming on the striking part of the blade. He thrust the sword down toward me and it lengthened significantly. I threw up Nanika, but it only barely deflected his first strike. This seemed to operate like the whip-blade I had used against Jidanbō. I instinctively put Nanika in front of me to guard against any other attacks, but his blade snaked around and struck me in the back. I turned to strike at it, but it was too elusive to hit. I turned to face Renji, and he was looking at me imperiously.

"Now, I think it's time we take off the kid gloves. Put your Zanpakutō away and show me something really crazy!" So he had wanted a taste of my Noble Phantasms? He must have picked up on them after I faced off with the Gatekeeping giant. I wasn't as restrictive as I should have been when I summoned the giant rock-axe of Heracles. I moved to put Nanika away, but as soon as I did I felt her blade quiver…was that anger? I smirked and then realized what was going on. I drew her again. "What are you doing?"

"You said take off the kid gloves, so that's what's happening…I had talked with Nanika before…and she had told me she wanted to be the only blade I wielded, Renji," I told him. "The only way she will ever find her true path, is if I give her the chance she deserves. She and I will perceive to forge our paths, and we will not be defeated easily. My determination seems to be matched by hers, Renji. Are you ready for that?" He looked at me with curiosity.

"What are you going on about?" The look on his face that followed made that little dramatic build up worth it and so much more.

"Never Waver, Nanika!" I declared proudly. I held my sword in front of me and golden energy formed from the bottom of her hilt and raced upward to encapsulate the blade. It reminded me of Avalon in a way. The energy settled on her form and then blew outward. I looked at her new form…which was exactly the same as her sealed state…except her hilt now had three marks that were reminiscent of the Command Seals of the Grail War. I stared at the blade dumbfounded. What on earth happened?

"What the hell was that, Shirou?" Renji called out mockingly. I looked over Nanika, and it appeared she had shifted into Shikai, but I had no clue what she could do. Only one thing to try I suppose, I ran at Renji with Nanika slicing through the air and he easily parried with Zabimaru. When the blades clashed however, I felt something surge within Nanika.

I instantly saw images of Zabimaru within my mind's eye, but couldn't make heads or tails of what I was seeing. It was like when I first had encountered Ea and couldn't trace the damn thing because the materials were to foreign. Soon I felt Nanika's presence within me as well. I looked down at my hands and saw that her blade had shifted back to its original Asauchi state, and then it began to glow a light shade of red, and instantly shifted into a katana. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard Renji's voice for some reason, and then I stared at the blade in my hands. Nanika had become Zabimaru! I started incredulously at this, and Renji just looked at me, mouth agape.

"Shirou, what the hell did you do?" he asked very confused. I gave him a blank look and Nanika's words echoed in my mind. _It seems that you can pull anything useful that you need, but I want to be that blade, and no matter what I become later on, I just want to stay me._ So her Shikai was actually what she said…she would become anything I needed. My Zanpakutō could copy other Zanpakutō…I sent my od flooding through the blade to try and get a feel for her. She was still Nanika, no doubt in my mind, but something was different about her as well. It was almost like she reverted into her Asauchi and then followed the path of Zabimaru's experiences and growth. So she essentially completed the tracing process for a Zanpakutō, except she was a perfect copy! When I brandished Nanika-Zabimaru I noticed one thing though. I didn't have the slightest clue how to wield this weapon. Normally I gain all the information when I sympathize with the experiences, but if Nanika did that then I was practically a beginner with this sword.

"Well that's something you don't see every day is it?" I asked Renji, who was still just staring. "Well Renji…you said you wanted to be on the same level, can't get better than the same Zanpakutō can it?"

"Is that even possible?" Was all he got out. I just looked at my blade and nodded.

"Seems that way, so are we going to finish this or what?" I asked him. Renji grinned although still looking confused, nodded. I figured I could at least attempt to make this work like one of my other Noble Phantasms, the dagger that Rider had brandished, was controlled by the flow of magic so maybe Nanika would respond to a flow of reiryoku. I tapped into it like Jūshirō had taught me and instantly I felt it surge. Much harder to sense at first than od, but it was surprisingly easy to reign in and manipulate. I forced it into Nanika and the blade went limp. "So that's how you do it…" Renji looked at me with a look.

"Are you kidding me, Shirou? You have no clue how to use that do you? I'll give you a hint, you need to-" he was cut off went Nanika-Zabimaru crashed into the side of his head, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So the reiryoku flow controls the speed and direction. It's just like manipulating my energy." I struck him once more, and he went flying into the guard wall. I brandished the whip and surged spiritual energy into it, causing it to go flying at him. Renji managed to move, and then he sprinted toward me. I flooded my Zanpakutō with reiryoku, but nothing happened. "What the hell? Come on Nanika!"

"While Zabimaru can stretch to incredible lengths, it can still only strike three times before I draw it back in for a recovery!" Renji struck at me with Zabimaru in its shortened form, but instantly Kanshou was in my hand to block.

"You may have been rather defenseless while you had to recover, but I still have a free hand, which can be holding another blade by just a thought," I retorted happily. He frowned at my obvious cheat around his normal issue. I reigned in Nanika-Zabimaru and instantly it returned to the katana, then Asauchi blade, and finally shifted back into the sealed liuyedao. Apparently that had taken a lot out of her. I just shrugged but when I looked up from my hand I noticed Zabimaru about to coil around me. I sighed. "What do you want for dinner?" Renji smiled in triumph.

* * *

_A few hours later._

As Renji and I exited his favorite childhood restaurant in the Rukon District, I looked at him solemnly.

"We cannot tell anyone aside from maybe Captain Ukitake about what Nanika's Shikai is…I am already getting enough heat from Central that I can make 'dangerous weapons'" I rubbed the bridge of my nose, but Renji shook his head.

"I agree we can't tell anyone about it, but at the same time it's not illegal and not fair to your Zanpakutō."

"How so?" I asked confused. By my recollection, two people couldn't hold the same Zanpakutō, and while Nanika was still Nanika, Central 46 would no doubt find some way to twist that around on me.

"It's simple. It's not illegal because while your blade, Nanika, did whatever it did and turned into Zabimaru, it's still not Zabimaru. I would've felt it, and so would you. Secondly, suppressing her powers is like asking you to stop being part-whatever you are." I nodded in understanding. I felt rather idiotic considering I had just told Nanika to be who she is.

"Well we should be on the safe side, just don't mention this to-" I was cut off as I bumped into a rather large man, and I instantly recognized the face. "You," I ground out. It was the large man from the Ninth Division, Umesada something.

"So not only are you creating dangerous weapons, but you also own the same Zanpakutō as someone else? What did I tell you Captain Kuchiki? He's a traitor!" I stared at the man that was coming very close to having four foot of steel rammed through his gut, and then I took a look at the other man. This man had concrete gray eyes and rather long black hair dressed in intricate headpieces. While he had on the normal Captain-uniform of the Gotei it had a custom haori with a high color with golden trimming and tassels attached to it. Furthermore his surname gave me pause. Kuchiki.

"So this is Byakuya?" I mused aloud, drawing the eyes of all three other men in my presence. Umesada looked at me just with general discord, and Renji's eyes were signaling me to shut up. Oh right, this was his Captain, wasn't it.

"Who is this unimpressive man, Lieutenant?" Kuchiki addressed Renji. The man instantly stepped in front of me and began speaking to his superior.

"Ah this is Emiya Shirou, sir. He is a friend of mine…and your sister's." The Captain's eyes reflected no emotion. This man was serious. He looked at Renji.

"Is this not the man that sealed away Sode no Shirayuki, and now is being accused of not only creating unsanctioned weapons, but possessing the ability to use your Zanpakutō, Zabimaru, as well? How contemptible." Renji was about to respond, but I stepped in.

"Back up there, Byakuya," I told the man. If anything would rile him it would be using his first name. Rukia hated it, but this man only leveled me a 'you're on thin ice' look, but I wasn't backing down. "Even if you were made aware of the specifics behind the sealing of your sister's Zanpakutō, I assure you it was not with malice. I restored her blade, and all was made well between us." For the most part anyway. "My weapon creation is not dangerous, and I believe if the Captain of the Ninth, who this bumbling idiot beside you drug me to already, says I am safe, then I require a warrant from Central before I move on that issue any further." Damn politicking Central and their 'sanctions.' "Finally I cannot simply wield Zabimaru as a Zanpakutō, but it's rather complicated…" The Captain arched a brow.

"Complicated," he repeated. Not questioning, but just considering how lame an excuse that really was. I just nodded my head. Very well then, follow me." I shrugged as Renji looked like he was waving goodbye to me. "You as well, Lieutenant."

* * *

After several minutes of walking we reached a rough-looking field outside of the small town we had been in. Byakuya waved Umesada and Renji off to the side. I looked at him in confusion, but then he spoke.

"I want you to show me this complication, or I will be forced to bring you before Central 46's council and judges with all haste." I had a feeling this was going to go very badly in my favor. "Furthermore, if you attempt to create any other weapons I will also be forced to bring you before Central. Do you understand?" A bad feeling…

"Not particualry, although I'm not one for long speeches about how in trouble I am, so if you could please shorten things up for me, I'd appreciate it," I replied. The Captain actually smirked ever so slightly at this, and gave his reply.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." He uttered, and then drew his blade. Yeah…a really bad feeling.


	6. Emiya?

**Good lord it has been a while hasn't it people? Sorry about the late update, but I've just been busy with life. School is wrapping up, and with the birth of my sister's child, well Uncle duty has its up's and downs. However hopefully now with just work I can get more writing done. I've also gone through major writer's block so to alleviate that I made this story a honest to God opening theme. I have it up on YouTube right now.**

**Let's see, good chapter (I hope) Meet Sui-Feng, and more fighting and insights into powers. Also the beginning of the first Arc finally begins, for all of you who say I needed plot, which I agree. Its been awhile so I won't do review responses this round, if it was major, you got messaged already. **

**Now before we get started, head on over to YouTube and throw this bit of code behind the YouTube URL "/watch?v=wtuE0ygSH3s". Its about 4 minutes long, but hopefully worth the watch. After that get on a reading, and remember to review as well. My payment is your satisfaction! Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's all in the wrist, Shirou!" I groaned in annoyance as the toothed blade came back into its normal position in my hand. Before I had time to rest, Zabimaru came barreling at me with the astounding speed. Throwing up my hand, Kanshou was in my hand in a heartbeat causing the other Zanpakutō to arc upward and miss me. The fight wasn't over. I brandished Nanika, who had once more assumed the form of Renji's Zanpakutō, and flared it myself.

"How long are we going to keep at this, Renji?" Our training had been dragging on for a few hours since I had awoken. "I still have my studies with Captain Ukitake and I finally am going to try my hand at Kidō." Truthfully I been rather apprehensive about using the Shinigami magic, but after seeing Renji's attempts at it, I figured I'd give it a go.

"Every time you ask me that is another round we go, Shirou!" He punctuated that by extending his sword once more toward me, but I coiled Nanika around myself and the twin blades crashed. "Why are you so eager to learn Kidō? Between your copycat Zanpakutō and your own powers, you should be more than enough enemy for most anything that comes at you." I uncoiled Nanika and sent her flying toward Renji as he withdrew Zabimaru from the field to 'heal.'

"Nanika is only as good as I use her and my powers are useful, but with the entire political backlash I'm getting from the Central 46, it's just a wise move to practice in the 'sanctioned arts," I replied dryly. In the last week, 46 had been becoming quite aggressive in my apparent treason. However, Jūshirō had been able to do something with the Captain-Commander to dissuade them somewhat. No matter where you went there was always some kind of red tape. I took advantage of Renji's downtime to launch a strike from Nanika.

I had been drilling with Renji for the past three weeks ever since I first obtained Shikai and by extension, the ability to wield Zabimaru. Personally I loved this blade. It was a good style in its own right, but paired with tracing to make up for the moments of healing Nanika after she had used the stretching strikes it was a style I hoped to make good use of. I also gave Renji a mocking smirk. "Besides if I learn Kidō, it's one more thing I can beat you at. I've already perfected your style." That seemed to help it.

"Really now? I've had Zabimaru for over a century, and you think you can build upon it just like that?"

"Actually I do, that's what my true power is based around. Replicate and improve." Well not entirely, I deduced long ago that I could, in theory and with enough practice, create anything at will. However I just seemed to be drawn to swords. Now it was time to put something else to the test. "Would you mind if I try something else I've been working on recently?" I hoped Nanika was up for this.

"Yeah, did you want to try something else with Zabimaru, or one of your other swords?" Renji seriously had no idea how much fun this was going to be for me. I couldn't stop myself from grinning slightly, and he cocked a brow. "Yo, what are you planning Shirou?"

"Oh well about a week ago I was conferring with Nanika in my inner world and we discovered something she could do. You see these?" I gestured to the three runic marks on her hilt. "Apparently not just for show, they signify something about her powers."

"Yeah, what's that?" I held Nanika in front of me, and one of the runes disappeared. Nanika returned to the sealed state of Zabimaru then into the Asauchi that looked halfway between a katana and her sealed liuyedao form. Renji looked on in curiosity and apprehension as he raised Zabimaru, preparing for my obvious attack.

"Well it seems that she can shift between forms she has acquired, although it's only three until we probably get more training in."

"What other Shikai have you managed to gain since then?" This was going to be great.

"Remember the day your Captain decided to try and deduce how Nanika worked, by having me transform her into Zabimaru?"

"Yeah…what are you getting at Emiya?" Wordlessly I rose up my blade in front of myself and took in a deep breath. It felt like…satisfaction. Calmly I looked at my sparring partner.

"Well before then, Captain Kuchiki kindly announced his Shikai before striking my still sealed Nanika. Well suffice to say, when I conversed with her after the fact I was giddy with glee. Let me show you why. Scatter, Senbonzakura." Renji's eyes went wide. "Now then, shall we?"

"H-how did you get the Captain's Zanpakutō?"

"Same way I got yours. Dumb luck and practice, now come at me." Nanika's blade slowly dissolved into thousands of tiny blades with a pink glow. They reminded me of sakura petals. Renji actually smiled at that before he lashed out with Zabimaru. What was this about now?

"I still doubt you have any idea how to use the Captain's blade as effectively as he can!" The blade was about to crash into me, but a chunk of the tiny blades flew in front of me and blocked his strike. Too close for comfort though. Each blade seemed to have its own reiatsu signature to it and even managing to direct two different sections had proved taxing during my earlier practices.

"I can use it well enough." I demonstrated the fact by sending two different sections of Nanika toward the Lieutenant of the Sixth. Renji blocked them with the same coil-shield I had used earlier with ease. The speed and power behind my Senbonzakura was laughable compared to Byakuya's. I withdrew the flitting blades as they hovered around me, waiting to strike. Renji poised to launch another attack and I gathered the flowing blades around myself to form a shield, as I had seen the elder Kuchiki do during our session. Zabimaru struck the storm of blades and easily broke through. The teeth of the blade managed to slice my side, but it was bearable. I sealed Nanika and she reverted into the liuyedao. I sheathed her blade and then traced a new sword. Renji had stated he wanted to go up against something he hadn't seen so I figured I'd entertain him.

"Alright, I guess we can finish this with a new sword." I held out my hand and traced a blade Renji hadn't seen yet. In my hands flashed the blue and silver hilted spiral sword. I don't know where on earth Archer had come upon the original blade, but sometime after he had frequented using this one as one of his arrows. I traced the enormous bow that I had seen EMIYA use before and knocked the sword. Renji gave me as stupefied look and then laughed.

"So this is what Rukia meant when she thought you were a Quincy. Are you really going to try and shoot a sword at me?" I allowed myself a small smirk and nodded simply. I applied Reinforcement to Caladbolg II and it shifted into a blue and gold arrow with a wicked looking edge. Renji stopped his mocking and then eyed me.

"Renji this is still just training; so I'm not going to attack you with this…" I didn't' want to kill the man, just simply show him something new. I looked around at our surroundings – the wide open field we had taken to using for our spars when I demonstrated some of my Noble Phantasms – and then turned around. I flooded the arrow with energy; however this time I poured both od and reiryoku into the sword. Noble Phantasms were tools of war that were meant to handle the amazing amounts of power from their wielders, but everything had a breaking point. I flooded until in my bow was knocked a Broken Phantasm and then I fired it away from us.

"Why didn't you just shoot me instead, I can block any arrow…" Renji started until something shook the air slightly. Then an insurmountable amount of spiritual pressure descended upon the area in an instant. That must have been from pumping the reiryoku into a Phantasm. I hadn't been sure it'd accept full spiritual energy so I poured it in with my prana and it seemed to work. Then the pressure subsided and a giant explosion of energy shook the air. That's what I had been waiting for. Renji blinked. "Oh."

"I'd make a joke about how that'd wake the dead, but that seems a little redundant," I commented, and Renji gave me a deadpanning look. I just rolled my eyes and then allowed the od to disperse from my constructs. Renji sealed Zabimaru and strapped it to his side once more.

"You know I gotta say, Shirou, that was pretty impressive, but how is your defense?" I quirked a brow in response. "I mean you know can't you create shields or armor or something else besides swords?"

"I suppose…why?" I entertained his question.

"Well you know if you ever piss off the wrong people a shield might save you a lot more effectively than simply blasting their attack with your own. I've just never seen you create anything defensive is all."

"I haven't had the need to really use my defensive powers here as I have yet to be actively sent into battle. All I receive are spars that are meant to hone my bond with Nanika. I could easily summon my shield and armor, but they are far fewer in number compared to my blades, and they put nearly three times the amount of strain on me to create them than a blade with passive defensive abilities. There is only one shield I can summon as though I summon a blade, but I haven't much use for it aside from those backed into corner situations." Renji put his hand to his jaw and rubbed it thoughtfully.

"You know Shirou; you don't have to skirt around your powers with me. Aside from Rukia and Ichigo, there aren't a lot of other people I hang around with here too often. I've been trying to get a futbal squad going but the only other guys willing to join are four seated officers from the Sixth Division. I want you to trust me, Emiya. I know there's something you're not telling me about you, but I won't force you to tell. However, I do want to see some of these defenses you have. I want to know what I'm up against if I'm going to be even stronger than you!" I laughed aloud at that.

"Really? You're going to be stronger? Alright, well then come at me with something worthy of my defensive Phantasms and I might just humor you, Abarai!" This man saw me as a friend. I normally am not the type to give into sentimentalities while still on the battlefield, but that struck home. During my time in the Soul Society there weren't many who I could count among my friends, allies maybe, but not friends. Jūshirō was my mentor but I called the man a friend. Rukia and I had a neutral truce, but she'd come around. I hadn't seen much of Kurosaki, maybe twice after our initial meeting, but he was busy in the world of the living. Besides that, Renji was the only one actually taking time to help me hone Nanika.

Had I even mentioned this idea to Rukia's elder brother he probably would've either killed me on the spot or declared I had damaged his noble pride by even thinking of wielding the same Zanpakutō as he, and then killed me. "Well then, Renji, come at me!" The red-headed man grinned fiercely and I felt his reiatsu spike.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" The katana extended into his Shikai once again. I don't think his Shikai was worth calling out the Aias, but it didn't look like he was done just yet. "You know Shirou, you can still back out now!"

"Not on your life! I've taken worse hits than what Zabimaru can deal out."

"I'm not going to attack with my Shikai. There's one more step in the release of our Zanpakutō. Allow me to show you that. Bankai!" A massive amount of reiatsu poured out from my friend as an explosion of red reiryoku formed around him. I heard a loud hiss pierce the air and then I saw it. A giant snake head with a red fur at the base of its neck erupted from the smoke caused by the explosion. It coiled around Renji many times, the segments of its body resembling the pick-like protrusions from his Shikai state. "Hihiō Zabimaru!" Well I'll be damned.

"Okay, I'll admit it, I'm impressed."

"Damn straight you are!" He whipped the blade and the giant snake lurched forward and began rushing towards me. This would be easy enough to block. I traced Enesbit into my hands. The sky blue blade flashed in the sunlight as Zabimaru rushed toward me. I willed my demands upon the blade and the ring held within glowed gold. Zabimaru crashed into Enesbit and slid off the blade like it was nothing. Renji frowned as his Bankai bounced off my sword. "That's the sword that can do anything isn't it? The one that sealed away Sode no Shirayuki too, am I right?"

"No. The falchion can only do one thing at a time. Durendal was the sword I used to seal away Rukia's Zanpakutō, and while I favor it for its ability to never dull in battle and its indestructible nature, I try not to rely too heavily on the miracles it can perform anymore."

"Well I still have yet to see you actually be forced to take up a shield rather than the sword, so here I come!" Zabimaru whirled around Renji and then launched at me. I threw Enesbit in front of me and the once again the furred snake bounced away. Renji whipped the Bankai back to its previous position of circling him. "Hikostu Taihō!" Zabimaru opening its giant maw and a red ball of compressed reiryoku began forming. I dismissed Enesbit and called forth my shield.

"Rho Aias!" The seven petal flower of a shield emerged in front of me just as the beam of reiryoku slammed against it. Instantly one petal disappeared as Zabimaru poured on the attack. Renji grinned as he finally thought he had me. Another petal disappeared. "How are you still sustaining this?" I called out to him.

"A lot of training; don't tell me you're ready to give up!" The beam actually doubled in output as the Aias began to buckle further underneath the strain of the reiryoku beam. Two petals disappeared that time. Renji frowned as he could tell he was slowing down and I knew that I couldn't keep this up either. One more petal fell and that left me with three to go. I saw the Lieutenant sweating under the strain of his attack and I began flooding the Aias with od. The three remaining petals began to glow brightly before they exploded in a violent fashion.

The attack ceased and then something unexpected happened. Zabimaru exploded into about a dozen different segments and they all fell to the ground. My eyes widened. What the hell had I just done?

"Renji, oh hell, what just happened?" I asked him worriedly. Renji glared at me in rage.

"What do you think just happened, Shirou? You destroyed my Bankai! First you seal Rukia's Zanpakutō and now you destroy mine, what's with you?" the red-head roared. "I'm sure Central would just have a heyday with this, so why don't I tell them?"

"_What?_" Was he serious? It had been totally accidental. "This was you're idea in the first place, Abarai! You can't blame me for all of this." I saw Renji's eyes gleam with something…glee? Suddenly I felt his reiatsu totally encompassing me, seconds before the shattered remains of his Bankai were floating around me in a red aura. Oh dammit all. "Really?" I deadpanned. It had been a damn setup.

"Really." He replied with a wicked grin on his face. _I am the bone of my sword._ As the emblazoned pieces of bone crashed down on me with a tremendous force, I barely had time to summon a defense. I felt my Circuits burning with the sudden flow of energy. I may be able to handle obscene amounts of prana now, but without doing it very often it's like overusing a muscle. This defense was near divine and took a mammoth amount of my od to be able to fuel and rein it in.

"Gildor Anárion!" I cried out activating the shield's powers. The piercing bone shards of Hihiō Zabimaru deflected as my shield exploded outward in size. This was Auriel, a shield wielded by an Elven goddess of the same name. The shield may not be as robust as Rho Aias, but it had many anti-energy guards on it, as well as I could expand it around myself in a dome, where the Aias was only stationary in one direction. Renji's attack subsided finally and I let the od flow from my construct. "Are you happy, now?"

"Just wait until I get even better control Emiya! Some day when we actually duel, it won't be so easy." Renji boasted. This rivalry of his was going to get out of hand soon. I waved it off.

"Listen I have other things to do. Catch you around," I replied. He nodded and then Shunpo'd away. The flash step was still something I hadn't entirely mastered yet, but a skill I had acquired during my travels with Ciel and the Church had us working alongside with a few agents in the Middle East, namely one Hayyim ben Joseph Vital, a practitioner of ancient Judaic Mysticism.

He had ended up teaching our group a technique known as _Kefitzat Haderech_, which if I recall correctly means 'folding of the path.' Unlike Shunpo, Kefitzat folds space upon itself in a higher dimension and lets you take one step to transport instantaneously. However, I have tried to use it to leave my universe before to no avail, and from what I was told, it can only be used on one plane, so I couldn't use it to leave Soul Society. I channeled od into my Circuits and felt my Magic Crest warm up as I activated the spell for Kefitzat. "_Ovíli, gradus, procul_." I was gone.

* * *

_Thirteenth Division Barracks_

_A few seconds later_

My quick leap deposited me within my room, so I was out of sight from any onlookers. Opening the door of my room, I walked down the hall of the barracks, and exited out onto the grounds. I saw Captain Ukitake sitting next to the koi pond, writing out something on a piece of parchment. Walking over to the Captain, I bowed to him.

"Hello Captain, are you feeling well enough to begin instructing today?" Jūshirō's health had been worsening more frequently. The Captain smiled and shook his head.

"Ah, Shirou, hello to you as well; I am well enough to proceed with our training as scheduled. Also, I would like you to have this." Jūshirō pulled a modest looking parcel from within a bag he had sitting next to him and handed it to me. It was wrapped in red and white paper with a Santa Claus sticker on it. I quirked a brow at the gift, and decided to unwrap it. It was full of candy and other treats one would expect to find in a stocking on Christmas morning.

"Eh…thank you, Captain. What is the occasion?" Ukitake smiled warmly.

"You have proven yourself so far, that, and because we both have 'Shirō' in our name." Really? I suppose we both did even though I had taken to spelling my name in Romanized form after being forced to pick up English as my primary language.

"Well, eh-thank you, Captain. It is well received. Now then, should we continue with the training? Jūshirō got up from his seat, and looked at me sternly.

"I also wanted to talk to you about something that happened. Earlier, a massive explosion of reiatsu was detected near the Seireitei, followed by a huge expulsion of an unknown energy. I happened near the Research and Development building by Captain Kurotsuchi insisted it wasn't any of his people, even though that man has seemed off lately."

"That was actually due to a little sparring match between Lieutenant Abarai and me. I was just showing him some of my other skills and things got a little out of hand is all. I was pretty sure nothing was destroyed though."

"You are correct, nothing was harmed. The powerful release of reiatsu was startling though, how did you managed to exert so much, I did not think you were capable of managing that." I shook my head to his question.

"I'm not, that was actually one of my weapons. When the sword detonated, I had infused both prana and reiryoku into it, which I think is what led to the massive output of pressure before the blast. Was there anything else unusual about it?"

"A nearby hill was nearly destroyed by the blast by the blade that did that." Of course it had. Caladbolg was famous for its power to decimate hills. "But whatever had happened, it is done with now. Now are you ready to begin with Kidō? First you need to focus only your reiryoku for this exercise." I silenced my Circuits to a near standstill and felt my spiritual energy flowing within me. It was a bit more foreign to me, but I had been using it more regularly as of late, and felt I could direct it well enough using my knowledge on prana.

"Alright, so exactly what can I use this for? I've only really used my reiryoku to give Nanika power and I've been attempting to use it so stand in the air, but that doesn't usually work so well for me."

Jūshirō laughed slightly. "Yes, well Kidō is broken down into two main groups. Bakudō is the side of Kidō that deals with mainly binding spells, but also spells of defense, communication, and the like. Hadō is the side that pertains to all offensive spells. Most beginners start off learning Sai and Shō, the basic bind and attack spells of Kidō."

"How would I go about activating these?"

"Kidō is a lot more basic at lower levels than some would let on. It truly becomes difficult at higher levels. The mechanics are always the same, but higher level spells always utilize more power and need more control. But even if you and I both uttered the spell for Sai, it would depend totally on our power level and control to see whose was more powerful. So now I want you to try and attack me with one of your swords, Shirou." I traced a two-handed claymore into my hands, nothing special, and moved to strike my instructor. "Shō."

A small gleam of light came from Jūshirō's finger and I felt a tremendous thrust hit me in the gut. I went flying backward, and landed on my side. The claymore was still next to me, and I attempted to grab it, but then I felt gravity multiply and my hands instantly moved by themselves to my back. This one I was a little more familiar with. I tried to absorb the Captain's reiryoku in the Sai spell, but unlike when Rukia had performed this on me, I could not absorb Jūshirō's spiritual energy.

The bond was suddenly lifted from me, and I got up and dismissed my claymore. "Now then, Shirou, why don't you give it a go? Simply point your finger at me, and try the first Hadō." I shrugged and complied. I raised my hand and pointed my index finger at my teacher, and uttered the spell.

"Shō," I whispered, and my finger gleamed white. Jūshirō was knocked off his feet instantly and was sent to the ground. I tried not to put a lot of power into my first go, considering in Magecraft that was usually deadly. As the man was getting up, I pointed at him. "Sai." He became bounded in place, and I felt a small smile form. That is until he unbound his hands like it was nothing and then actually gave me a devilish look. What was he up to?

"So, Shirou you think you can pull a fast one on an old man?"

"I wouldn't say you're old. You mustn't be a day over 1200," I joked, and the man laughed.

"I graduated the academy 2000 years ago, and was here for a good while before that, but that doesn't mean I've lost my step. I hope you don't think that."

"I never said that, Captain. I know that I would have to extremely stupid or desperate to attempt to fight you. I may have come into more power in my later adventures, but in terms of battle experience, you outclass me any time. However, I could still put you through your paces," I teased my mentor, and Jūshirō gave me a sly look, before he raised his hand. What?

"Sajo Sabaku!" Instantly a golden-white chain formed around his raised hand, and it shot out at me. The links twirled and twisted into the air, and when they found me, they latched around the nearest tree and I felt an amazing amount of resistance from them. "What were you saying, Shirou?" Jūshirō chuckled.

"How I could still put you through your paces. All I need is divine magic and I'm free."

"From one of your swords, but your hands are bound Shirou, I will let you down if you just take it back," Jūshirō teased. I grinned, this was too easy. It was child's play to simply summon Rule Breaker and undo these chains. I had figured out that external reiryoku, such as Kidō, was brokering a contract between the wielder and the world, or something to that effect. I traced Rule Breaker a meter or so away from me and launched it towards the chains. The rainbow dagger struck the chains and I fell to my feet. "I'm not even going to bother asking at this point, Shirou."

"Give me something higher level in Hadō and Bakudō and we'll call it even," I suggest. Jūshirō put his hand to his face and rubbed his jaw.

"Alright, but until you gain better control, use the full incantations, alright?" I nodded. "Alright, I will show you Tsuzuri Raiden, a level eleven Hadō, and Hōrin, a level nine Bakudō, and the little brother of the Kidō I used to bind you a moment ago."

"Fair enough, but I would like to learn them now, before I go onto my lessons with Suì-Fēng. It is the second time she has taught me, but I may as well consider it the first, since she was summoned away on a mission barely fifteen minutes into our lesson." The Captain nodded, and relayed the incantations to me. I thanked him, and went to my room to change into something more fit for Suì-Fēng's training.

* * *

_Junrinan District, Rukongai _

_A few moments later _

After quickly exiting from the Kefitzat Haderech, I took in my surrounds. The name Junrinan did this place little justice, as the forest was one of the largest I had ever come across in my life. I looked around for Suì-Fēng, as the last time we met; I was ambushed by her and took a sore beating. She was insanely fast and her hand-to-hand skills were some of the best. Although, I suppose she had to be considering she led the stealth division of the Gotei 13. I heard a rustling in the trees above and quickly dove out of the way as something rocketed toward me. Ah so she was here.

As the dust settled from the explosive entrance, I felt reiatsu pour over the area as Suì-Fēng made herself known to me. She was wearing the usual Captain's uniform with her white haori over her uniform, however I had seen in the past she wears a backless battle garb, supposedly for some technique that one of her officers had hinted at, before she quickly attack the man for 'revealing her secrets.' One thing I could tell about the woman is that she was all business. Though, I had my suspicions that there was more to her than what she put out for the world to see. Both Rin and Saber had done that as well, and Suì-Fēng seemed just as strong as they did when it came to character.

Suì-Fēng looked over to me with a glance of mild interest. From what I've heard from Jūshirō and the others, she was extremely steadfast in her duties and loyal to a fault. This woman would lay down her life and expected the same if not better from her underlings and comrades. She would even throw her subordinates to the way side to finish the mission or if they stood in her way. One life to save ten, ten to save one-hundred. Seems we carry similar ideals as well. I noticed that her brows were beginning to twitch slightly as I just stood there in probably the stupidest fighting stance she had ever seen.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked me calmly, even though I could feel the tension from her voice. My hand-to-hand combat wasn't very well formed, granted I did resort to punching from time to time, but swords were always at hand, so I never bothered. Most of my lessons had come from big sis Fuji or going to watch sumo with her grandfather. I actually did have quite a few hand-mounted weapons at my disposal, but something told me that wouldn't be a wise idea with this woman.

"I was preparing for combat…" I muttered. I didn't know what our exercises were going to be like but I knew I had to be ready if she was anything like Kenpachi.

"Not like that you're not," she snapped, "This may be hand-to-hand, but I know you've been dealing with blades most of your career, so use any close quarters weapons you have, but no swords. Daggers are acceptable." Oh, well this would be fun then. She then unsheathed her katana with her right hand. "Sting all enemies to death!" The katana began to glow white and then shrunk and the light enveloped her forearm. Her Zanpakutō had now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger. Oh so she got one too.

"And what exactly is this training going to cover? I know I am nowhere near as fast as you, so Hohō would seem a bit redundant. Is this just swordplay then?" Suì-Fēng nodded.

"I am only looking to get a feel of your potential. Zaraki is the one training you in wielding your Zanpakutō, and Jūshirō is training you in Kidō, as such you will not be using either of them in our exercises. You are only allowed your innate powers limited to close-quarters or speed, such as the trick you used to get here so quickly." Damn I was sure I had been clear of any onlookers, but she wasn't head of the stealth division for nothing. "Am I clear?"

"Yeah, no big swords and nothing ranged, got it. Defensive items alright?" I ventured. She let out an amused noise.

"Why, don't think you can take me?" she prodded. Ukitake had mentioned she liked to mock her opponents. I didn't rise to the jibe, and simply extended my hands. _Trace on_. Luckily my powers extended to letting me know how to wield these weapons. In my hands flashed a pair of Emei daggers. Each one was essentially a thin metal rod with sharpened ends used for stabbing. They could spin on the axis of the ring that attached them to my hand, but this was used more for flair to distract opponents. I reinforced them and looked at Suì-Fēng. She nodded wordlessly and then disappeared. Looks like she's not going to leave on the training wheels, so I decided to dash, moving with all the speed that reinforcing my body to superhuman limits would have done, which was still laughable compared to Shunpo. I couldn't utilize Kefitzat Haderech instantaneously like a Shunpo either. As I rushed for a tree, Suì-Fēng appeared behind me and stabbed out with her Zanpakutō. I twirled the dagger in my left hand to hold it like a large pen and parried her strike.

She lashed with her blade again, and I spun the Emei onto the back of my palm and gripped it between my middle and ring finger causing it to snap up and deflect her blade. She followed up with a roundhouse kick to my side which sent me flying to the side. I tumbled but flipped up onto my feet and dismissed the Emei. I traced a pair of tonfa into my hands, but these tonfa had a bladed edge to the outside portion on the stick, and the portion next to my hands was sharpened to a fine point. Suì-Fēng looked at my weapons, and quickly Shunpo'd behind me, and let out a swift kick to my back. I lurched forward but kept my balance, and slammed one of my tonfa at her, which she easily deflected with her Zanpakutō. I wasn't doing a damn thing to this woman. I traced a pair of three Black Keys into each of my hands, and used them as claws.

I swiped at her countless times, but she moved too quickly for me to even land a hit. This was getting annoying; nothing I was doing was working. I decided to try and even this out. Each Black Key comes with five inscribed Holy Sacraments, which only those with some knowledge of Thaumaturgy can use. I activated the Sacrament of Dokhma which would dehydrate anything it came into contact with. Jūshirō could get sick, so why couldn't Suì-Fēng get dehydrated? I flung all six Keys toward her and she managed to dodge the first bout, but one actually managed to hit her in the leg, and she instantly fell to her knees. Well then, that was unexpected. She got up with an apparent effort, and looked over to me.

"What did you do to me?"

"It just a dehydration spell, should ware off in a bit." I let the Key's energy go and it faded from her leg, and I saw that it brought some relief to her features. "So, are we still going?" Suì-Fēng seemed to have recovered in that short moment, and then Shunpo'd behind me and nailed me in the back with her fist. I went flying forward, but righted myself, and decided to get creative with my weapons. I traced meteor hammer into my hands and spun it and directed it toward a tree I was going to pass. The hammer locked into place, and I used my momentum to spin around the tree and deliver a follow up kick to the woman. She Shunpo'd above me and kicked me in the abdomen. I hit the ground hard, but sprung back up to my feet and traced Kanshou and Bakuya into my hands, shorts swords are close-quarters enough. I ran for Suì-Fēng and attempted to slash her, but she parried with her Zanpakutō, and pulled her fist back and tried to strike me.

I blocked her left hand with Kanshou and sliced at her with Bakuya, but it only grazed her. She then rushed me and started flailing me with punches. I was forced to black with my twin swords and slowly she pushed me up against a tree. She launched a roundhouse kick, which I barely managed to duck under, and her leg cleaved the tree in one strike. I kicked off the section that was still standing and dismissed Kanshou and Bakuya, and traced multiple shuriken around my person before they started launching at Suì-Fēng. She weaved in and out of them and she suddenly appeared behind me and slammed my with an axe-kick which sent me into the ground, yet again.

I pulled myself from the dirt and she was still flying toward me. I rolled backward up to my feet and called forth a Phantasm, she really wanted to see what I could do. Man, I have a tendency to get carried away in these fights. I summoned a long chain into my hands with a golden, pointed end. I threw it toward the woman. "Enkidu!" The chain instantly replied to my call and it began wrapping and weaving around the forest and Suì-Fēng. She reacted instantly and Shunpo'd out of the way, but the weave found her again and snapped tightly, binding her in place. I nodded in satisfaction. She struggled against the Chains of Heaven, but still actually nodded her head, which confused me.

"A wise tactic, to bind what you cannot hit; however I did not think you were the type of man to chain up women you barely knew out in the forest. Where no one can hear us." The Captain of the Second mocked me. I felt my face get hot, but realized what she was trying to do.

"That's not what this is and you know it." I released the od in Enkidu and Suì-Fēng fell to the ground on her feet. She instantly began running to me, and I knew I shouldn't have let her go. As she closed the gap, I traced several bolas around me and launched them, but the spinning weapons missed her. She was about to pounce me and I backpedaled, tracing a horseman's pick as I went. The long war hammer appeared in my hand and I used it to actually pick up Suì-Fēng and fling her over my back. That was the plan at least.

The woman was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the nearly three foot long weapon in between us. I attempted to hook into her uniform but she ended up grabbing the head on my war hammer, and I decided that was close enough. With a bit of force, I flung the Captain over my shoulder, however she did not let go. She in turn landed on her feet, and pulled the same maneuver on me. I dismissed the hammer mid flip, which caused her to stumble forward at the sudden loss of the weapon and the force had to go somewhere. I landed on my feet surprisingly, but as I recovered my balance, Suì-Fēng barreled into me and we both landed in a heap upon the ground.

As I once again regained my bearing, I used my hands to push myself up, and heard a feminine grunt as I did so. I looked to my left and saw the Captain on the ground and then I followed the trail of my arm and noticed it was digging into her person. More specifically…an intimate area of her person, those only lovers should know. She lifted her head and by the look dawning on her face, I feared she had come to the same conclusion as I had. I quickly removed myself from the ground and scooted back a few meters from the Captain.

"So you are that type of man?" She asked me. I shook my head vigorously, before she got up and adjusted her uniform properly. I got onto my feet.

"That was not my intention, simply a cruel joke played by physics," I offered up. That didn't seem to do it. Suì-Fēng looked at me with an odd look. It wasn't the 'I'm going to destroy you' look I was expecting. The edge on her features lightened very slightly, and I quirked a brow at her, which seemed to snap her out of whatever she was thinking.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" I again shook my head. "I could kill you for this, and no one would question me. That's the power I hold." I actually clenched my palms, was it this serious?

"And what will you do?" I asked her seriously. Both she and I set our postures, poised to strike. The only problem was she could easily back it up without much problem. I, on the other hand, would have to get very creative with my powers. Then I saw it. The mirth in her eyes, as she began to chuckle softy, which also eased the tension I had as well.

"I suppose letting you live wouldn't be the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"You're all heart, Captain," I replied dryly. The woman suddenly Shunpo'd next to me, causing me to jump slightly.

"Oh come now, Emiya, surely you can't think so little of me. I am your favorite mentor, aren't I?"

"Are you now?" I responded. The Captain of the Second punched me in the arm forcefully. "Ah I mean, yes you are." Suì-Fēng nodded, and I decided that it was time for me to go. "I still need to converse with my Zanpakutō this evening. Am I free to leave?"

"Yes, you did well, even though you did break my rules. I'd advise you to stick to them or it will get twice as hard the next time. Got it?" I nodded, before I decided to sneak my own jab at her.

"Don't worry though Captain, I'll only use one weapon when we fight, just for you and me?"

"Oh, and what's that?" She asked, causing me to smirk as I activated my Crest for Kefitzat Haderech.

"Enkidu, I know how much you enjoyed those chains, Captain." She clenched her fists.

"What did you say?" She shouted, but all I did was laugh. "Emiya!" She pulled out her Zanpakutō, but I winked away into the fold of space.

* * *

_Thirteen Division Barracks_

_Moments later_

I entered my room and collected a few things. Normally when I performed the Jinzen I did it in the privacy of my room, but Nanika had expressed interest in talking outside. I didn't really understand the difference, but I complied anyway. I had located a surreal hilltop that overlooked a good section of the Rukongai, and had planned going there to meditate.

I quickly gathered a few slices of bread I had picked up after my training with Renji, along with some of the candy Captain Ukitake had given me. I grabbed a straw mat, and then exited the room. Time to try my Shunpo. I focused the reiryoku under my feet and began running through the air. This was easy for me, but the flash step was the issue. I began accelerating, taking long leaps in the air, and of course it was a lot faster to one who was standing still.

After a few minutes, I arrived at my destination and touched down. Unfolding the mat, I grabbed Nanika and placed her in my lap. I focused my senses and then was whisked away into my mindscape.

* * *

_Inner-world _

I opened my eyes and was sitting upon the hill that Nanika had laid claim to in my mind. I saw my Zanpakutō bustling about doing something, until she caught sight of me and rushed over.

"Shirou!" I was plowed into the ground by the force of her hug/tackle. As we both sat up, I looked at her.

"Nanika, I'm glad to see things are well here. How have you been doing since my last visit?" I asked the sword spirit. She smiled brightly.

"Amazing! When we used Senbonzakura this morning that was the biggest rush I've ever had! I was everywhere, and yet it still felt like you were holding me, but it wasn't as controlled as when I became Zabimaru, why was that?"

"Manipulating your powers as Captain Kuchiki's Zanpakutō is more difficult, because I have to sense the miniscule reiryoku signature of the thousands of blades that make up that form, and then get them to move in harmony. It's not hard when I handle them as a whole or even two sections, but any more and it gets tricky."

"We can always practice! Anyway, we should have gotten that woman's Zanpakutō, Shirou." I shook my head.

"Suì-Fēng's Zanpakutō is probably insanely powerful, but your other two forms so far focus on range, which is an advantage I need over these other Shinigami. I've been asking Captain Ukitake about some of the others' Zanpakutōs and he filled me in on a few. In all honesty going after Rukia's would be the best move, because the only other way we can obtain them is to randomly challenge Shinigami to matches, which doesn't seem like a good idea, and I don't think I could force Jūshirō to enter Shikai state."

"Well, as long as it's me you use, I'm okay! Even if you have to use that other white…thing," Nanika spat.

"You mean Kanshou and Bakuya?" Nanika nodded.

"I don't understand why you use them. They aren't even that powerful alone and –" but I put my finger to her lips.

"They were the first blades I ever created. My mentor used them until his very death, dedicated himself to learn them to the very core. I bear them in his honor," I replied quietly. Kanshou and Bakuya just felt _right_. They were just bladed extensions of my arms. Nanika pouted.

"Then Shirou, let me become them," I looked at her in surprise. "Not like you think I mean, but just as your mentor dedicated himself to those swords, dedicate yourself to me. You've told me of your mentor in the past, you can do what he did. You've told me yourself he didn't solely use the twin blades, he used whatever was right for the situation. I understand that I can't be that right now all the time, but with enough time I feel that any and all Zanpakutō we encounter will become ours forever."

"I can never get rid of Kanshou and Bakuya, there's too much sentiment in them for me give them up," I began. Nanika's face fell at that, and she shuddered. I lifted her chin and looked upon the young sword spirit. "But I am not he." I would never be EMIYA. "I can dedicate myself to learning an even _better_ blade, and still wield them in his memory. I've seen how you're doubt has been slowly fading as we battle together more. Soon enough, we'll be swinging the Captain-Commander's Zanpakutō and no one will stop us!" Nanika laughed.

"We'd have to make a whole lot of people angry before the Captain-Commander ever unsheathed his Shikai in our direction, Shirou." I nodded.

"Hopefully it will never come to that…" I trailed off and I looked in the distance. Something had happened; there was something odd with the flow of reiryoku in the Rukongai. Nanika sensed it too. Wordlessly she nodded, and I exited my mindscape.

* * *

As I awoke from my meditation, indeed something had gone wrong. There was a substantial amount of reiatsu being put off, but I couldn't tell by whom. I quickly entered Kefitzat Haderech and transported to the barracks of the Thirteenth. The sight I came to was utterly shocking.

The walls surrounding the place had been decimated, and the building wasn't looking much better. I bolted inside to look for Rukia or Sentarō, but no one was around. Quickly exiting the building, I couldn't feel Jūshirō's reiatsu nearby, so he must have been called away already, so I ran out of the main gate and into the streets of the Seireitei. The place was in shambles, and an odd white substance was covering many of the building, but then I felt the burst of reiatsu again, coming from the west.

I turned and saw the giant towers of the Research and Development Institute covered in the same white substance, albeit substantially more, and it appeared that a good number of the Gotei 13 were battling it. I folded the space around me.

* * *

_Shinigami R&D Institute Tower #7_

As the Haderech deposited me near the tower, I saw Jūshirō fighting one of the snake heads and it was quickly over taking my mentor, as he coughed. His health must have been taking a toll on his combat skills. I quickly traced Kanshou and Bakuya in my hands and threw them at the head. They met at its neck and cleaved the snake's head clean off. Jūshirō looked down at me, and stared. I ran up to him in the air.

"What's the situation, Captain Ukitake?" The Captain glanced at me, but then answered.

"Something has begun to assault the SRDI and we need all hands around Tower Seven until this passes. I nodded wordlessly and pulled Nanika from my back.

"Never Waver, Nanika!" Jūshirō looked on in intrigue, which bugged me, since he had seen this before. "Howl, Zabimaru!" Nanika instantly shifted into the picketed-blade wielded by Renji. I was about to rush off to fight, but Jūshirō placed his hand on me.

"How is that possible?" He muttered quietly. What was with him?

"Captain, you've seen this before, but no time now. I got to go down there and help." Ukitake nodded slightly and I bolted away. Really what had been with him? As I accelerated to the battlefield I noticed a long tendril made up of a few snake heads about to attack a rather busty looking woman and a short white-haired Captain. That must be Captain Hitsugaya, and one of his subordinates. I extended Nanika and whipped her, causing the teeth in her blade to chew through one of the snake heads as she recoiled back to her solid form. I tossed Nanika into the air, and traced Kanshou and Bakuya and sliced off another one of the thing's heads. Nanika fell back into my grasp and I coiled her around me before slashing at the third head. It cleanly down to the earth, and I looked over to the pair of Shinigami.

"Who are you?" the Captain asked me.

"Just an ally, keep fighting this thing back!" I suddenly heard a loud yell from above. I saw Captain Zaraki slam into the Tower and then the snake creature began to focus its attentions there. I noticed a large mass of the white substance forming at the base of the tower. Quickly I traced my bow and the Caladbolg II. Applying Reinforcement to the blade, it shifted into a deadly looking arrow, and I flooded it with prana. It began to glow dangerously, and I shot it.

A few seconds went by, and then a giant release of energy exploded from the impact sight, utterly decimating the substance around the tower.

"I'll ask you again, just who are you?"

"I am Shirou Emiya, Captain. I don't currently have a Division, but since achieving Shikai I've been studying with Captains Ukitake, Suì-Fēng, and Zaraki to hone my skills, instead of the traditional academy."

"Well whatever you just did, certainly stopped that…thing," Hitsugaya replied. His eyes then widened substantially. "How are you wielding Zabimaru?" I thought Ukitake had told all the Captains.

"My Zanpakutō, Nanika, has the ability to replicate any Shikai she comes in contact with, a rather coincidental offshoot of my own powers," I admitted. I resealed Nanika and strapped her to my waist. "I must go find what's going on, stay safe." I Shunpo'd away, slowly.

* * *

I tried looking for Captain Ukitake but that was a bust, and all my other comrades were busy as well. I wondered if anyone had attempted to reach out to Kurosaki yet. I decided to head back to the barracks and sort things over. I passed over many buildings and the entire Seireitei was in ruins.

As I arrived at the barracks, I found Suì-Fēng standing there with Captain Kuchiki and Renji. I approached the trio, and nodded to Renji, who gave me a glaring look. Byakuya leveled me with a bored, yet dangerous look. Suì-Fēng looked ready to kill me. Renji suddenly lashed out and grabbed me by my collar.

"Why do you Zabimaru?" He demanded of me. I pushed him away. Byakuya stepped in front of his Lieutenant.

"I believe what my Lieutenant is trying to say, is how you were able to mimic his Zanpakutō?"

"All three of you already know the answer to that question. It's Nanika's Shikai ability." That didn't seem to satisfy them at all.

"You honestly expect us to believe that some unseated Shinigami has access to a Zanpakutō as well as a Shikai?" Suì-Fēng asked. "I haven't been able to pull a damn thing up on you."

"What are you talking about? We were sparring only a few hours ago," I told her and I turned to Renji. "You and I were too a few hours before that!"

"What? I don't even know you!" Renji yelled at me. What the hell was happening? I looked at Byakuya.

"And why are you still here? Shouldn't you be with Rukia?" All three looked at me.

"And who, pray tell, is that?" Captain Kuchiki asked me. I wanted to strangle somebody. I looked at him with a stupefied look.

"Your sister!" Suì-Fēng looked at me incredulously.

"The Captain has never had a sister, and we don't know you. As far as I'm concerned you're just an intruder, and probably responsible for what happened at the SRDI!"

"I helped fight that thing!"

"Probably just a cover to take suspicion off," Renji voiced. I turned away and started to walk. I had had enough of this. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get help, obviously you all want to point the blame at me, and Byakuya doesn't even remember his own sister. I need to find Kurosaki." Before they could do anything, I folded the space and left.

* * *

I exited out near the Grand Senkaimon which I had entered the Soul Society when I had died. I saw a dozen Shinigami near it, but I needed to use it, since I couldn't use Nanika for this task. I also didn't have a Hell Butterfly, but I bet one of them did. I would need to be fast. Luckily for me, all of guards were relatively close.

I snuck quickly to the guards, and traced the Chains of Heaven. "Enkidu," I called out, and the chains quickly bound up the guards. That had been easier than anticipated. One of the struggling guards attempted to kick me. "Okay, I guess it's you. Give me your Jigokuchō and you live."

"You think you can threaten the Kidō Corps and then leave the Soul Society. More of our agents are on their way," the guard growled.

"All the more reason to hurry up, before I slit your throat and take it," I replied calmly. The guard then noticed that Bakuya had snuck its way into my hand and next to his throat. He ground his teeth and indicated to a small pouch next to his Zanpakutō. I opened it and a small black butterfly wandered onto my hand. I poured reiryoku into the Senkaimon and it opened. Hopefully Kurosaki was home. I jumped into the Senkaimon and was whirled away.

* * *

_Karakura Town_

_A half-hour later_

It had taken me nearly an hour to find Kurosaki's home town, but with the way his reiatsu poured out, it hadn't taken long to find him after. Luckily for me he was in his soul form, out patrolling. I ran along the sky and searched for him and then I heard an explosion. I followed the sound and saw Kurosaki with Zangetsu battling a large Hollow. I quickly unsheathed Nanika.

"Never Waver, Nanika! Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Nanika's blade shone with a brilliant violet color, and then transformed into thousands of sakura-like blades. I sent the mass of blades flying towards the Hollow. Kurosaki looked up into the air.

"Byakuya?" was his natural response, but as I entered into the light of the street lamps, his eyes widened. "Emiya, what are you doing here, and how did you get Senbonzakura?" The Hollow attempted to get up, but I slammed it with Nanika's flitting blades. I reformed Nanika and deactivated her form. I preformed the Konsō on the soul that was the Hollow, and sent it away.

"I can answer that later, but right now the Seireitei is under attack, and apparently you're the only one that remembers me. Byakuya's forgotten about Rukia too." Kurosaki's eyes widened at that.

"I did for a moment as well a few hours ago…but Kon snapped me out of that. Come on, we can talk about this more at the shop, we need to get you a Gigai too."

"A Gi-what? " I asked. Kurosaki shook his head, and then started walking away. I followed him as we proceeded into town.

* * *

After walking for a while, we eventually came to a two level building. It was rather run down, and as we approached it a man in white hat with vertical black stripes came out to greet us.

"Ah welcome to my humble shop," he welcomed. I nodded indifferently.

"Ichigo, who is this young man?" The shop-owner indicated to me.

"Ah this is Shirou Emiya; he's a newly trained Shinigami who was accidentally killed. He's come here hoping we can help. There's trouble in the Seireitei." The shop-owner turned to me, and smiled.

"Anything that you need, I will be happy to try and help. My name is Kisuke Urahara, and it sounds like we have much to discuss, Shirou Emiya." I nodded wordlessly, and Urahara ushered Kurosaki and me into his shop, before closing the door. Much to discuss indeed.


	7. My Head or My Soul?

**Well hey everyone, I actually managed to post a chapter within a month of the last. Hurrah for progress! Let's see for those who didn't pick up on it last chapter, this chapter and the next will follow the third movie "Fade to Black." This chapter is part one and the next will wrap up the movie. For obvious reasons certain scenes never made it into my story because Shirou is limited to first person and thus is with Ichigo most of the time. Hopefully that's alright with everyone. Ichigo plays a pretty heavy roll in this chapter, and certain scenes Shirou doesn't even get a word in, but we still have his thoughts. **

**Nothing else major to address until the end of the chapter, so hopefully you enjoy this one. Let's go!**

* * *

"Ah, thanks Ururu," Kurosaki thanks a young girl in pigtails as she handed him a small cup of tea. She approached me with a shy manner, and I gave a friendly smile. She placed the tea cup in front of me, bowed out of the room and quickly slid the dividing door shut. All the while a red-headed boy was analyzing Kurosaki and me with an intense gaze, who gave me pause. After the door had shut, though, I put it out of my mind.

"So," Urahara started out. I couldn't get a beat on this man at all. Apparently Kurosaki viewed this man as an ally and friend, and Urahara possessed knowledge of both Shinigami and the operations of Soul Society. But how much did he know? "You want to know about this person who's named…what?" The sudden amnesia of Rukia seemed to have been affecting people everywhere, not just the Soul Society. That also raised a few questions in its own right, such as why only Kurosaki and I remembered Rukia.

Kurosaki had noted that someone named Kon, whoever that was, had snapped him out of his amnesia of Rukia earlier on, and while I had detected something while I was communicating with Nanika, when I exited my mediation, I still had full memories of the woman responsible for setting me on my current path. People also seemed to forget who I was as well, except for Kurosaki again. They must have some kind of connection that allowed him to remember me or something similar to that.

"Her name is Rukia Kuchiki!" The orange-haired teen shouted at the shopkeeper. The man put his hand to his jaw and rubbed it, deep in thought. I eyed Kurosaki, and he returned my gaze before rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah…Rukia. Who is she?" Urahara asked plainly. I could see the rage on my companion's face beginning to show. I put my hand on his shoulder and spoke for the first time since entering the shop.

"She is a friend of Kurosaki's and from what he's told me, she frequents both this town and your shop whenever she is allocated time in the World of the Living." I turned to face Kurosaki. "Honestly, why are we wasting our time with this man if he can't remember her either?" Suddenly Urahara raised his hand as he held a small notepad in the other.

"Now hold on there," the man began. "The name does appear on my frequent customer list, but I'm sorry I don't really recall such a person." Kurosaki leaned back from his current position. As he moved I saw a small stuffed lion propped up on the floor next to him. What was that thing doing there?

"What the hell is going on here?" Kurosaki asked himself. That's what I would like to know as well. Before Urahara or I could give the teen a reply, the stuffed toy began moving.

"Beats me, Ichigo, but remember for a while you forgot who Rukia was too! I had to snap you out of that…" The small lion trailed off as it realized I was hovering behind it. Both of the other men looked at me, not realizing I had even moved.

"What in the name of the Akasha is that?" I asked no one in particular. There was an actual personality to this stuffed children's toy. No way could it be a simple animated item, its personality was too…_human_. I started to visibly shake at the sight of this _thing_ before me. Not out of fear it, but the fear of what it meant…

"Oh, that's Kon," Kurosaki replied, "I guess you haven't seen him before, he's a soul that resides in that stuffed lion's body when he's not using mine." Did I hear that correctly?

"You mean…there's a soul…in that children's toy?" Urahara was picking up on my anxiety and he could tell something was amiss.

"Emiya, is everything alright?" The shop owner asked me earnestly. I looked between him and the possessed stuffed lion multiple times.

"I-I'm not sure," I stuttered out. Here before me, stood the apparent work of something akin to the Third Magic, Heaven's Feel. I don't know how the people of this world managed to achieve such a thing, but when Kurosaki spoke of it, he sounded as it was not uncommon. "It is surprising to see something as rare as a soul transplanted into in inanimate object. Where I am from, being able to perform such a feat is regarded as something that would be akin to a miracle."

"Really?" Urahara's interest sounded piqued. "Why Kon is nothing more than a modified soul, designed initially to combat Hollows by assuming control of human bodies, but the project was scrapped long ago."

"A modified soul? As in a human soul that has been tampered with somehow?"

"No, these are similar to your average artificial soul, except they were designed to give their host augmented abilities and they have their own distinct personalities." Urahara explained. This was nuts. These people had actually created _souls?_

"Wait; hold on, you said artificial souls? You mean someone or something possesses the methods to not only alter and implant, but also to _create _souls?" Urahara simply nodded.

"I'm surprised this all sounds so new to you, Emiya. Any Shinigami knows of the artificial souls by the time they come to the World of the Living. Where exactly did you say you were from?" The tone in his voice did not sound reassuring.

"I'm from out of town…" I began.

"Very far, out of town," Kurosaki backed me up. Urahara looked between us, and simply shrugged. "And while, this science lesson is all well and good, something has happened to Rukia, and we need to find out what it is."

"Listen, I don't know if this has anything to do with the disappearance of this Rukia person or not, but last night something amazing happened in the Seireitei," Urahara stated. I looked over to him.

"Emiya mentioned something had happened, but didn't fill me in, what is it?" Kurosaki asked the older man.

"Well the Captain of the Twelfth Squad, Mayuri Kurotsuchi went insane and I guess he destroyed his whole lab." I hadn't heard about that, but perhaps it had something to do with the giant snake beast that had attacked the Seireitei. "As a result, huge amounts of reishi were released and a third of the Seireitei is in ruin."

"Actually," I began, causing the two to look at me. "If I can amend that slightly, while I cannot confirm if the first portion of what you're saying is true, the latter is off base. The Seireitei was attacked by a large spiritual beast. It was centered on one of the research towers, and could split off into many sections, much like a hydra from Grecian myth."

"Really? Interesting," Urahara mused quietly. "Regardless, I'm wondering if these two situations are somehow connected. It could potentially explain how our memories are being affected. We could be under attack." The orange-haired teen let out a grunt of surprise while I simply arched a brow. I was curious though.

"Who would be bold enough to attack the heart of the Soul Society?" I ventured, seeing if either of the other men had an answer for me.

"Hard to say, the Shinigami have many enemies, but you are correct. Few would attempt to attack so near the center of the Soul Society. Also, pardon me for asking; what are your relationships with this Rukia person?" Fair enough question, I suppose.

"Is that important?" Kurosaki asked defensively; something had him riled up. Urahara simply smiled underneath his hat. "She's a very close friend of mine." Urahara cast his gaze my way, expecting an answer.

"She is an ally," I replied plainly. There wasn't much to our relationship. Rukia and I had butted heads often enough, and I could confidently call her my ally, should I ever need her aid in a battle. Friend was a little far off yet, though. Suddenly I found the possessed stuffed lion upon my shoulder.

"Yea, we need to get to the Soul Society! So get off your lazy butt and help us—argh!" I grabbed the thing by its face and tossed it onto the ground. Kurosaki looked at his fallen toy and then toward the shop owner.

"Please Kisuke; we need to get to the Soul Society. Will you open the Senkaimon?" Urahara smirked as he lowered his head.

"If you insist." Finally we were getting somewhere.

* * *

_Seireitei, Soul Society_

After entering the altered Senkaimon that Urahara had in his possession, we were deposited within the Seireitei. Let me rephrase that, we were positioned roughly fifty meters above the Seireitei. I saw Kurosaki and Kon falling and cursing Urahara's name for some reason. I doubted a fall from this height would do much damage to any of us, so I just let gravity take its course. After a few more seconds, our trio impacted with the ground.

Well to be more accurate, Kurosaki and I impacted with the ground, while Kon…well he just bounced off it like the fluff he was. I coughed to clear my throat of the debris from our impact, and looked around. The same white substance covered the entire area. I heard Kon starting to freak about something.

"A-ah Ichigo! What kind of joke is this?" He indicated toward what seemed to be people flash frozen in the substance, reaching out crying for help. "You think everyone's been wiped out?"

"Well, it sure doesn't look good. I don't feel anyone's reiryoku, at least anyone familiar. How about you, Emiya?" I extended my senses to encompass the surrounding area, and as Kurosaki surmised, there was nothing. I shook my head.

"Whatever did this has moved on or is gone from this place entirely. Our best option would be to look for a Captain or Lieutenant and try and get some answers," I replied. Kon jumped up onto Kurosaki's shoulder.

"Wait a second, what about Rukia. She's alright isn't she? Shouldn't we go after her instead?"

"I don't know," Kurosaki replied, "but keep it down, let's go see if we can find her. Is there anything you can tell me about the thing that did this?"

"Not much," I told him. "I just know that it put out an awful lot of spiritual energy, and seemed to be able to regenerate lost parts. Whatever it was, it manifested itself as a serpent-like creature, and it's only offensive capabilities seemed to be its heads."

"Alright, well if we come upon, it, I'll follow your lead." Kurosaki looked over into the distance and spotted a large column of the substance, and what appeared to be a light source. "Our best bet is that way, so come on and let's get moving." I nodded and followed the orange-haired Shinigami.

* * *

As we walked throughout whatever district we were in, we finally neared the light Kurosaki had spotted a few kilometers back. As we approached a small gateway, Kurosaki stopped and his eyes lit up.

"What is it?" I asked him. I followed the other Shinigami's gaze toward the object of interest. Well I'll be damned. Standing a ways a way was Shūhei Hisagi, the co-lieutenant of the Ninth if my memory served me correctly. He had been the one that took me to see his Captain after that bumbling idiot, Umeda, had charged me with multiple accounts of treason. Happier times. "What's Hisagi doing here?"

"You know, Shūhei?" Kurosaki asked me. I nodded.

"Only in passing, but I guess he must be out here for cleanup. Being a part of the Ninth demands defense of the Seireitei." Kurosaki nodded.

"Well, at least it's good to see a familiar face, and maybe we can get some answers." Kurosaki started to walk into the courtyard and I followed behind him, the blueprints of a few choice weapons imprinted into my Circuits, ready to be traced on a whim. "Yo, Shūhei, what's going on here?" I followed behind and stood silently.

"How do you know my name-" Hisagi began asking my companion, but the ground started to shake violently. A large mound of the white substance began to bubble until a large column rocketed out of the side of the mound. It launched into the air and formed into a sphere before it cackled with energy. The energy zipped along the ball of the substance, and it instantly formed into a huge serpent, nearly nine meters long.

"What is that thing?" one Shinigami asked. The others in the plaza drew their Zanpakutō. Kurosaki brandished Zangetsu in his hands, and in my hands I traced Durendal, the peerless sword that would keep its edge against this foe. Hisagi jumped into the air to meet the oncoming serpent and unleashed a Kidō attack.

"Hyapporankan!" The Lieutenant of the Ninth shouted out. A blue-white bar of reiryoku formed into his hand. He then threw it like a spear and the bar multiple into hundreds of copies and assaulted the serpent. The large creature barreled through the attack like nothing and mowed down the remaining Shinigami standing between the serpent, Kurosaki and me. The orange-haired Shinigami extended Zangetsu outward and a torrent of demonic feeling reiryoku poured out from him.

The energy formed into a curved blade and sliced the oncoming beast down the middle, but it simply reformed itself around the attack, and now bore two heads instead of just one. My turn. I chased after the beast as it leaped over a nearby wall and headed for one of the doors to the inner city. I poured on my speed and dashed in front of the large mass of reishi.

"Durendal, silence this monstrosity!" I slashed at the oncoming beast, and what happened next made me curse the Akasha a thousand times over. Indeed Durendal had done its job, yet it seemed to take my command too literally. The monstrosity flew past me, but as it attempted to roar, not a sound came out. It didn't seem to notice at all, and it rushed up the corridor and smashed into the gate. The mass of reishi turned into a tidal wave that swept through the gate and into the inner portion of the Seireitei. I dismissed Durendal as there was nothing more for me to do.

As I turned to walk away I swore I saw two souls standing near the downed gates, but when I blinked they were gone. It was probably nothing I should concern myself with. I sprinted down the pathway until I returned to the plaza where the other Shinigami were assembled. I approached Kurosaki, and saw him wearing a skull masked with a black line design on the left portion.

"What was that just now?" Kon asked as I made my return to the duo. I shook my head.

"I don't know, but it seems to have subsided for now," I replied. As I was about to continue explaining what had happened to Kurosaki, a dozen Shinigami suddenly surrounded us, and drew their Zanpakutō. This couldn't be good.

"What's with all these people, all of a sudden?" Kon asked, until he noticed them drawing their weapons. "Hey, uh, what's going on?" I warmed my Circuits and put my hand on Nanika's blade. "Ichigo?"

"Quiet, Kon," Ichigo muttered harshly. Whatever was going on here, Kurosaki was as ready as I was it seemed. Hisagi made his way through the guard surrounding us, and addressed Kurosaki.

"You, in the mask, identify yourself now," the Lieutenant commanded. I looked between Hisagi and Kurosaki.

"I thought these men were your friends," I whispered quietly to my partner. The teen nodded slightly, but then put his hand to his face and the mask disappeared in a flare of the same demonic reiryoku.

"Hisagi, what's wrong? It's me, Ichigo Kurosaki." The orange-haired teen shouted at his supposed friend. I looked over to Kurosaki, who must have entered into Bankai since I noticed Zangetsu was now much slimmer, and sported a chain at its end.

"Apprehend them both!" Hisagi ordered his men.

"Yes sir!" They shouted in reply, before one finally had the gusto to charge us. Nanika appeared in my hands and I parried the initial strike, before kicking the man in his gut and sending him sprawling. Kurosaki had already downed four of them, damn Bankai. I ducked underneath a strike from a Shinigami while sheathing Nanika, and struck him with the Kanshou, as Bakuya formed into my other hand. The black sword knocked the man away, and the white nearly cleaved his arm off.

Kurosaki was exchanging blows with Hisagi. "You damn intruder!" I heard Hisagi yell, before he charged Kurosaki. My partner parried the attack.

"I don't want to fight you Shūhei!" Kurosaki bucked the other man off of him, and leaped backward. "Come on, Emiya!" I nodded as I slammed another guard with my elbow, and ran after Kurosaki. I could hear the guards calling after us as we sprinted through another arch way into a new portion of the district.

"I think we're clear," I reported. I suddenly felt the presence of one very familiar Shinigami. "Damn, spoke to soon." As I said that Zabimaru's snake-like blade was about to slam into me, but Kurosaki blocked it with his Zanpakutō. "Thanks." He nodded in reply. I saw Renji land a few meters away from us.

"Got you now, you damn intruders!" He caught a glimpse of me and his eyes narrowed. "You again?" I smirked slightly, but that didn't seem to help. Kurosaki briefly looked between Renji and me, but didn't act upon it. Hisagi and his troops arrived promptly beside Renji.

"Abarai, don't let them get away!" Hisagi ordered his fellow Lieutenant. Renji pointed Zabimaru at us accusingly.

"So, you're responsible for all of this?" He asked angrily.

"What? Renji it's me Ichigo!" Kurosaki shouted toward our friend. "Don't you recognize me?" I pulled out Nanika as I saw Renji's arm begin to move.

"It's no use, Kurosaki. He obviously doesn't remember us. It has to be something involving Rukia!" There was no other explanation to this. People were forgetting who we were because of our ties with Rukia.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Renji shouted as he rushed toward us. I pushed Kurosaki aside, and held Nanika in front of myself.

"Never Waver, Nanika! Zabimaru!" Nanika instantly shifted into the Shikai state of Renji's Zanpakutō, and all gathered looked on in shock. "Renji, snap out of this amnesia!" I parried Zabimaru with Nanika, and sparks flew. "We don't have to fight, we're your friends!"

"Really now? Then how is it you know my first name?" He thrust outward with Zabimaru and then raised it into the air and slammed it downward. I maneuvered out of the way and his blade sunk into the ground. I sent Nanika flying out to wrap the blade around him.

"Listen to him, Renji!" Kurosaki shouted out, "Rukia's in big trouble!" The red-haired Lieutenant struggled against my hold.

"Rukia? I don't know what you're going on about!"

"What…you've forgotten about her as well?" Kurosaki shouted. "This is Rukia we're talking about, Renji! You've got to remember." Renji suddenly took on a far off look, like he was remembering something. "Come on, Renji!" That seemed to snap him out of it. He exploded in spiritual pressure and forced Nanika away.

"You shut up and stop all this babbling!" Renji sent the extended Zabimaru flying towards Kurosaki. It crashed into the side of a wall as the orange-haired teen dodged out of the way. I sent Nanika flying towards Renji, but he managed to buck the attack with Zabimaru's extended blade. Kurosaki landed atop one of the rooftops, but Renji was hot on his tail. I was still standing around with the company led by Hisagi.

"Come on men, follow Abarai!" The troops grunted, and began to follow their leader's orders, until they saw Kanshou and Bakuya slash at the ground in front of them. I still held Nanika in her Zabimaru form in my hand.

"How rude, going to forget about me so soon?" I asked, feigning being offended. The troops looked at me, and charged. I lashed out with Nanika in a sweeping slash, knocking a handful of them off their feet. I reeled in Nanika, and shifted her form. "Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Her hilt transformed, and her blade began to wither away into hundreds of sakura looking blades. I waved the hilt, and the miniature cloud of blades swept through the ranks of the men. Hisagi jumped over the mass of Shinigami, and slammed his sword down toward me. I traced Kanshou into my hand to block, and directed the blades of Nanika. The blades went flying towards Hisagi and he had to drop to the floor to dodge them.

"Bastard, I don't know who you are, or how you're doing this, but I will finish this! Reap, Kazeshini!" His sword split in half and formed two Kurisigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades were connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain. I would pass on adding this to my collection. I sealed Nanika and sheathed her to my side. His style was based about range, if those chains were any indication. I called to mind a few weapons and imprinted them upon my Circuits for instant access. I chose my weapon.

I traced into my hands a large scepter. It had a silver pole, with golden patterns at the bottom end of it. Atop the scepter was a golden piece with a sapphire in the middle. Two metal pieces protruded off the golden piece, and at the top of the golden piece as a small metal blade. I poured prana into the scepter and it began to glow. Lightning flashed around me and struck my weapon, and in a flash of light, it transformed in a large broadsword. The metal components had moved to form the giant blade, while the golden piece had moved down to the hilt, and served as a guard of sorts. This was Exaccus, the divine scepter of lighting,

"Neat trick, intruder, but you're no match for Kazeshini, no matter how much I dislike this weapon." Before I could question what he had meant, he sent one of the pinwheel blades flying. The wind rushing about it caused the blade to spin at a deadly speed. One of the tricks Exaccus provided its wielder were traits of its element, lightning. I moved at astounding speeds and easily dodged the attack, my Circuits pumping od into my construct. I slashed at Hisagi, but he pulled on the chain and one of the pinwheels caught my blade and snaked around it. His other blade whirled around and slashed across my side and I let out a shout of pain. It had sunk deep.

"Bastard," I muttered. I dismissed Exaccus, and called forth Enkidu. Chains against chains seemed fair. I swung the dagger end of the quickly and threw it, holding onto the chain as it flew, pumping in prana. The chain veered left and struck Hisagi in the back. I rushed and caught the dagger and threw it again, striking the man in the chest. He lashed out with Kazeshini, and the pinwheel blade struck Enkidu as I whipped up a portion of the chain. Now full of my od, Enkidu could be controlled by just the flow of my prana. Round and around the dagger went, stabbing into multiple places in both Hisagi and the foundation of the walls. The dagger returned to my hand, and I had him completely bound. "Now then, give up!" I traced Kanshou into my hand, and slammed it against his head, knocking the man out.

As I released Enkidu, I traced Bakuya into my other hand, and felt an enormous amount of spiritual pressure suddenly release. I looked toward the east and saw Kurosaki's dark reiryoku flaring up as he ascended into the sky, and then I just had had it with these Shinigami. A giant, grey suit of armor, seemingly empty, rose up from the streets below. The thing stood nearly a hundred meters tall, and I could only imagine it was a Captain's Bankai that had been unleashed. I saw it raise its massive sword to strike down Kurosaki, but he managed to parry the giant weapon with Zangetsu. How that was possible I didn't know. I blamed it on Bankai. Still, he needed help.

I would need something to topple titans if I was going to have a shot of helping Kurosaki. My mind jumped to Excalibur…but it wasn't the time or the place to use such a weapon. I've perfected the tracing of it to the best of my abilities, but there are some things humanity cannot comprehend. The Sword of Promised Victory was one of, if not the most powerful in my armory, and to use it so callously would be a dishonor to the King who bore it before me. I instead chose a close twin to it, one that had already seen this world. Excalibur Galatine.

The large, blue blade appeared in my hands and I could feel its power. This would do. I saw Kurosaki weaving in between the large giant's slashes, but if I attacked now it would injure him gravely. When I had used this against Senna, I was barely putting anything behind the sword, but now this titan would face the sun itself.

"Kurosaki!" I shouted as I ran along the rooftops toward the large Bankai construct. "I need you to keep distracting that thing while I ready my attack!" Kurosaki nodded, I saw through my reinforced vision, and I inhaled. _I am the bone of my sword._ "The blade of this sword is a copy of the sun itself…" I began the aria. The blade hummed with power as my Circuits heated to power it. "Holy sword of the stars, swing once again!" More od flowed into the sword, more than I'd used on it previously. Kurosaki sliced the air and more blades of energy went flying into the construct. I threw the sword into the air and it spun on an axis, glowing brightly and giving off great amounts of heat. "Kurosaki get out of the way!" The teen Shunpo'd away as the sword fell into my hands. I felt my Circuits blazing with the fire that matched the sun. "The Reborn Sword of Victory, Excalibur Galatine!" I shouted as I slashed the air.

A beam of pure, nova hot energy erupted from the spot I slashed and accelerated toward the giant. Kurosaki appeared beside me, and we watched as the enormous battle suit was taken down. I dismissed Galatine, and put my hands on my knees, breathing heavily. My internal reservoirs were nearly depleted after using Galatine to its full force. I could feel my Circuits humming, trying to refill the lost od, but it would take time, a few hours until I could use something heavy.

"What the hell was that?" was all the teen asked me. I just shook my head.

"Now's not the time, we need to make ourselves scarce. Got any ideas?" Kurosaki nodded, and started heading off. I simply followed.

* * *

After we had been running for a good long while, eventually we descended into the underground water ways of the Seireitei. Kurosaki had suggested we travel this way to avoid any more confrontations. I agreed, my side was still in pain and my od levels were still barely out of the red zone. While we continued on walking, we eventually came out into an opening and I spotted a young man napping along the wall.

"What the hell is Yamada doing down here?"

"Who is this young man?" I asked Kurosaki, and he smiled.

"Ah, Yamada is a healer from the Fourth Division. If we can wake him up, I can probably get him to patch us up." Kurosaki wandered over toward the sleeping Shinigami, and kicked him in the side. Instantly the Shinigami jumped up from his slumber, and looked around wildly.

"Ah, huh? Can I help you…?" The young healer rubbed his eyes as his pulse dropped from the initial scare. There wasn't much to this Shinigami; he didn't even carry his Zanpakutō on his person. At least not that I saw anyway.

"Yes," I replied, "we have need of your healing skills." I lifted up my uniform and showed him the large gash in my side from Hisagi's weapon. The young man nodded at once, and placed his hands over my injury. His hands began glowing a faint pale green and I noticed the injury was closing up. After he finished, he quickly healed faint flesh wounds on Kurosaki.

"Well, pardon me for asking, but I think I've healed you before," the healer said to Kurosaki. The teen arched his brow, and then Yamada thumped his head. "Ah I'm sorry, I must have been imagining things." Kurosaki's shoulders slumped and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Don't get our hopes up kid," Kon chided the young healer, who paid the stuffed lion no mind. Yamada looked between Kurosaki and me for a long while.

"There's something bothering you," he told Kurosaki. He looked to me next. "And you…something is troubling you as well."

"I'm surprised you can tell that," I replied to the healer. Usually I could mask my emotions fairly well in the pretense of strangers.

"Well, when I heal people, I not only can feel the pain of their injuries, but also what plagues their hearts." Kurosaki grunted, and then got to his feet.

"Nothing is going to get done just standing around here," Kurosaki commanded. I nodded, climbing to my feet as well.

"Well, then I guess we should keep moving on." I said. I nodded toward the young healer. "Thanks for the help." I began walking down the tunnel, while Kurosaki said his goodbyes to his friend. After a few moments, the orange-haired teen Shunpo'd next to me, Kon still riding on his shoulder. "What's our next move, Kurosaki?"

"Attempting to talk to Byakuya, would be our best bet. There should be an opening in the tunnels in a few kilometers, and it should let out near the Kuchiki Estates." I nodded. Hopefully we could get in and out of there without causing too much of a commotion. I knew Byakuya hadn't liked me from the start, and he already knew what Nanika could do.

"Fine, you should do most of the talk though. We had an unpleasant turn of events during the moment the amnesia first hit everyone." Both Suì-Fēng and Byakuya had heard what Nanika could do, and if Renji had drummed up the Captain of the Second enough, Byakuya was probably, at the least, out for my blood.

"Fair enough, but let me ask you something, Emiya." I looked at Kurosaki with a sidelong glance and waited. "Why are you helping me try to find Rukia? From the way I saw it, you and she never saw eye-to-eye." That was very true, but the small Shinigami was also the entire reason I'd wound up as a Shinigami, for better or for worse.

"I suppose there are a few driving reasons behind why I would help you. My ideals are atop that list. I strive to save all that I can. Over the years I've realized that I should try and save as many as I can, but not to hope for it. Hoping to be a hero first requires wishing danger and potential death upon the innocent." Kurosaki rubbed his chin.

"I never thought of it like that before. What other reasons as from your own moral stand point?"

"Well, I guess because she's the whole reason that I'm even here in the first place. No matter how much we got at each other, she's still the reason I wound up here. I wouldn't say I owe her a debt, but honestly I hope one day we can count ourselves as friends as well as allies." My face remained stoic as we walked. "What about you, why do you wish to save her?" I knew they were very close, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"Well…a few years ago a crisis came up and I didn't have my powers at this time. Rukia transferred part of her power into mine as well, neither of us knowing, my dad was actually a Shinigami all along. Anyway, she gave me the ability to protect my family and friends. She's one of my closest friends in the entire world, and I would do anything to protect her!" I was somewhat startled at how passionate his voice had begun. I saw him breathing a bit harder than he had been.

"I see," I replied. "Well with luck on our side, we will rescue Rukia, and restore everyone's memories of us. I however, need to make a slight detour. I'll be in the area, and will be able to sense your reiatsu if you flare it up. Signal me when you need me." Kurosaki nodded, but put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yo, Shirou. Thanks." His use of my first name surprised me a bit, but all things considered I suppose our friendship was beginning. I nodded.

"Think nothing of it, Ichigo." His name rolled off my tongue oddly. "Strawberry?" His face became flustered, and I heard him mutter something about stupid fathers. I chuckled a bit before I sprinted away into an off shoot of the tunnel activated Kefitzat Haderech, and I winked away.

* * *

_Thirteenth Division Barracks _

As I exited the fold in space, I was deposited within my own room. The entire barracks seemed to be deserted. I traced Kanshou and Bakuya into my hands and slowly walked down the hallways, keeping my Circuits silent and lowering my reiatsu as much as I could. Apparently it wasn't enough. I felt an insurmountable amount of spiritual pressure weigh down on me. I trudged through the halls and ended up outside to see Jūshirō standing above me in the air. As he looked down at me, his reiatsu was so great I was forced to one knee.

"Jūshirō! I'm not here to fight you! Please we need to talk." The white-haired Captain descended toward me, but his pressure did not let up. I dismissed Kanshou and Bakuya as a show of good faith, and I felt the pressure ease enough for me to stand. "Captain, I know this may be hard to believe, but my name is Shirou Emiya, you have been my mentor for the last few months. Something has altered the memories of everyone in Soul Society, save Ichigo and me. You have to try and remember. You welcomed me with open arms, and yet now you attack me? You saw me help defeat the serpent creature when it surfaced the first time."

"Yes, I know of you. Your name though, it doesn't spark anything within my mind. Captain Komamura spoke of two intruders wearing squad uniforms. He said one had the powers of a Hollow and a very powerful Bankai. The other he said created a weapon from apparently nothing that devastated his Bankai. Now you don't seem to have Hollow-powers, so that only leaves the latter option. As we speak my squad is out looking for you and your friend, and the Captain-Commander has ordered that all squads are to bring you in on sight." My eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I consider you a friend and ally, but I cannot diverge from my mission now. If you don't allow me to pass, this will not end well for either of us. Look within yourself and ask 'is this all you know' or is something missing?" I upped my own reiatsu and breathed easier now that I could stand against his pressure a bit better. The Captain placed his hand on his own Zanpakutō.

"Shirou, was it? I will not raise my sword to you. You are correct in your assumptions as well. Something feels very wrong about this entire situation. I, however, cannot simply let you roam about freely while this crisis ensues. I request your surrender, and in return I will guarantee you amnesty from any charges held against you."

"I wish I could comply, Captain, but there is too much riding on this mission for me to turn myself in. Ichigo may have a chance to wrap this up by himself, but I promised him and myself that I would have his back, and I intend to fulfill that promise. Now I will ask you again to let me pass or this will not end well for either of us." It wouldn't at all. Jūshirō and I could most likely go toe-to-toe for a few minutes, before he either got tired of playing around or I was forced to up the ante. I suppose when it came down to it I could match his speed for a while with prana bursting, but my od was still in the red and if I over exerted I could end up comatose.

"Very well then, Shirou Emiya. Do not say I did not try to offer you a chance out." The Captain of the Thirteenth began drawing his Zanpakutō. I drew Nanika from my side. "Do not think I will give you the chance to mimic my Shikai as well. I saw what you did during the encounter with the reishi beast. Not many can force me to enter my Shikai as it is." I sprinted toward the Captain and jumped into the air and slashed. He blocked my strike, but I caught him off guard when I traced a bola into my hand and stuck him with it. He pushed me away and came rushing toward me with amazing speeds.

I threw Nanika up in front of me for defense, and his sword clashed against mine. I jumped away from the Captain and he closed the gap quickly. Where in the hell was Kurosaki's signal? I had come to try and plead with Jūshirō, but this fight was not on my to-do list. There were a few weapons that I could call forth that wouldn't draw too heavily upon my prana, and I chastised myself for summoning two copies, but the powers of the swords would let me win this fight without injury on either side. I slammed Jūshirō with my sword against his and he backed up a bit. I stabbed Nanika into the ground next to me and traced twin copies of Durendal into my hands. The six miracles of these two blades would allow me to stop Ukitake without injuring him too much.

"Durendal, overcome the insurmountable! Durendal, overpower the unstoppable!" The blades in my hands answered with the activation of each miracle. Jūshirō struck at me, but I swung the peerless sword in my left hand, and his Zanpakutō was knocked away in an instant. I slammed him with the broadside of the one in my right, and he was sent flying, but righted himself before he struck the ground. "Durendal, bind this soul!" Both swords activated the same miracle and I threw them into the ground next to Jūshirō. He attempted to move, but was bound in place. Before I could implement the last part, I felt a huge amount of Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Must've entered Bankai. "Sorry, but that's my cue." Before Jūshirō could get a word in I left the Durendal twins there, they would run out of od to sustain themselves eventually and Ukitake would be free. I stepped into the air and Shunpo'd to the Kuchiki Manners, it was time to have a word with Byakuya it seemed.

* * *

As I rushed toward the scene, I instantly saw Renji hurling Zabimaru toward Ichigo, who has entered his Bankai. Why hadn't Renji entered his Bankai as well? It didn't matter; Ichigo may still be caught in a bind. I quickly traced my bow and traced Hrunting into my hand. I reinforced and altered the sword into the arrows that Archer had almost killed me with during the Grail War. These didn't take as much prana to turn into Broken Phantasms, yet it was capable of moving at speeds near ten times the speed of sound.

I knocked the magical bolt and drew back my bow. Reinforcing my vision, I saw an opening where Renji had fallen back to recover Zabimaru and I took my shot. The moment I released the bolt an explosion of prana occurred where I had been aiming. Damn. I Shunpo'd down toward the scene with Nanika in my hands.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" I asked him as I held my sword in my hands, ready to fight.

"I'm trying to make Renji remember!" Ichigo shouted, before pushing past me and lifting his sword above his head. Renji looked wide eyed at both of us.

"What are you trying to make me remember, you bastard!"

"Your life!" Ichigo shouted back. He slammed Zangetsu down and the pure force of the strike caused Renji to go flying backward, and I was pushed back as well, saved only by stabbing Nanika into the ground. As the smoke cleared I saw Byakuya eyeing both of us warily. He frowned at me, but paused when he saw Ichigo's look. I looked toward Kurosaki as well, and saw his eyes. The look upon his face may have been defiance, but his eyes were pleading. I looked back toward Byakuya.

"Hisana was born in South Rukon District Seventy-eight. It's also called Hanging Dog." Ichigo nodded, and I looked at my partner. Ichigo Shunpo'd away, and I was quick to follow him.

* * *

_Rukon District #78_

As we walked through the rundown alley of this shanty town, Kon ran ahead of us before stopping and turning to face Ichigo.

"Are you sure this is where she lived?" I also found it highly doubtful that someone with Rukia's background lived in a place such as this. The buildings that ran along either side of us were dilapidated and the residents looked as if they hadn't bathed in weeks.

"Yeah, this is what I was told." Ichigo muttered, but I could see the doubt on his features too. We continued walking down the alley way, and some souls playing a card game, looked over toward us and cast us hateful looks. Ichigo nudged me. "Shinigami aren't really popular around here, so let's keep moving."

"Yeah," I replied. Suddenly a familiar power grazed my senses ever so slightly. It appeared Kon and Ichigo had felt it too, although they were reacting too it much more intensely. "Did you guys feel that too?"

"Yeah, it's Rukia," Ichigo nodded in confirmation. Kon hopped up on his shoulder and pointed north. "Let's go." I nodded and we began to run toward a curving mountain path that led out of the seventy-eighth district.

After we had been running for a few minutes, the sensation that I felt earlier indeed was Rukia's reiatsu. I wasn't able to tell earlier due to my unfamiliarity with her, but Ichigo was extremely fine-tuned on her, I wouldn't be surprised if he could find her on the other side of the Soul Society by just a thought. We began to climb up a steep incline as the mountain path began to wind around another turn. Kon began to shake.

"I can feel Rukia, she's close! Rukia, where are you?" he shouted out into the sky. Ichigo picked up speed and I matched his pace as we raced around the bend. I reinforced my eyes and could clearly see the small, raven-haired Shinigami, dressed in a kimono for some reason. I put it out of my mind as we began to near her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as we approached her, and he stopped a few meters away from her. I came to a standstill a few feet left of Ichigo, and saw the curious look Rukia was giving our trio. There was a long pause that seemed to last a lifetime, as Ichigo took in the full sight of his friend. I stood patiently and let them have their moment. A small breeze whipped up out of nowhere as well, adding to the serenity of the scene. "I'm glad you're alright."

"We were so worried!" Kon cried dramatically from Ichigo's shoulder. I snorted at the display, but walked forward to the side of Ichigo, and smiled at Rukia.

"It's good to still see you in one piece, Kuchiki," I waved kindly. The small woman stared at the three of us, her violet eyes appearing cold and calculating. It was as I feared, but Ichigo and Kon couldn't see it yet.

"Am I supposed to know you people?" She asked emotionlessly. Ichigo's face widened in shock, and Kon visually recoiled at how cold her voice was.

"What are you serious?" Kon asked from Ichigo's shoulder. I could see the pained look on his face, as well as the confusion.

"You mean, you don't recognize us?" Ichigo asked her. She narrowed her eyes at him, thinking. "Rukia, it's me. Ichigo!" She looked at him a long while, until I spoke up.

"It's really not that surprising that she doesn't, Kurosaki. Despite the bond that you and she share, whatever is doing this obviously has her at its center, so it is that shocking she doesn't remember us?" Ichigo looked over to me.

"I guess not…" he replied slowly. He was going to say more, but a small burst of dark energy, not unlike the reiatsu Ichigo was putting out earlier, made itself know. Two beings emerged from the energy and landed in between Rukia and our small party. One was a girl, appearing to be a teenager. She had chalk white skin and was garbed in a tattered looking garment, which only went down to her upper thigh. A slightly older looking man was standing next to her, and he was who I was worried about. He had the same chalk white skin, and dark purple hair. His garment resembled hers, but it went all the way down to the ground. Most worrisome of all was the giant scythe he held in his hands. It was as tall as he was, with an all-white handle and where it connected with the curved red blade, it appeared to be branches of a tree.

"Damn Shinigami," the unknown girl cursed us. The older being with the scythe brandished it dangerously while giving us a heated look.

"What did you come here for?" He asked dangerously. I flashed my teeth at the man in an evil look and Kanshou and Bakuya found their way into my hands. Ichigo looked between me and the other man and stepped forward.

"Now hold on just a minute, who are you guys?" He asked. Rukia looked at the ground contemplatively, and then made a small grunt. She walked between the two new people and strolled forward.

"Rukia…?" The girl asked her. Rukia glanced her way.

"Stand back," she commanded. She walked forward and cast a harsh look at Ichigo and me. "Who are you guys? How do you know my name, and why are you looking for me?" Ichigo recoiled at the rapid fire of questions, asked angrily by the small woman. Kon jumped up from his spot on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hey what about me? You wouldn't forget me would you?" He asked hopefully. Rukia leveled him with an annoyed glare.

"Quiet, you funny-looking thing," she commanded Kon. Kon shivered in confusion.

"F-funny-looking…thing?" He stammered out, before the rush got to him and he fainted from Ichigo's shoulder.

"This is getting us nowhere," I muttered, and Ichigo glared at me.

"You have a better idea of what to do, Shirou?" He shouted before turning back towards Rukia. "Come on, Rukia, think! It's me Ichigo!" The small woman stared hard, before her eyed widened in what appeared to be realization.

"That name…" she began before she put her hand to her head, clenching her teeth in pain. She began to fall to over, but the other girl with blonde hair rushed to her side.

"Rukia," both of them cried out as the other man ran to her side as well. "It's that guys fault!" the girl shouted, pointing toward Ichigo.

"Damn Shinigami," the man said before brandishing his scythe and disappearing in the same dark energy. He burst out of thin air again, ready to strike with his scythe. I Shunpo'd between Ichigo and him, and blocked his double-edged scythe with Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Look alive, Ichigo!" I commanded, while bucking the man off of me. He hacked again, and I parried with Kanshou and swiped with Bakuya. He disappeared again and reformed behind me. No way that was Shunpo, maybe teleportation? "Dammit who are you people?" I asked no one. The man's scythe began glowing.

"We are your enemies!" The scythe began sinking through Kanshou like it wasn't even there. I quickly Shunpo'd away from the man. Ichigo moved to strike with Zangetsu, but the man teleported out of the way, and back towards the side of Rukia and his accomplice.

"Stand and fight you cowards!" Ichigo roared at them. He rushed the man, but they winked away in the same energy field, gone to who knows where. "Rukia!" I dismissed my blades, and I saw Ichigo's knuckles turning white from the pressure he was placing on his Zanpakutō.

"Ichigo, calm down," I said sternly, "a hothead never wins any battles. We need to just keep moving and perhaps we can find them again. You felt her reiatsu just now as did I. Now that we have a fresh scent to go off of, it's just a matter of time before we feel her again. Let's keep moving." The young man calmed down and nodded. He picked up Kon and placed the lion toy on his shoulder before sheathing Zangetsu. We Shunpo'd away from the scene.

* * *

_Outer limits of Rukon District #79 _

We had no such luck finding any trace of Rukia's reiatsu. Ichigo had taken toward heading west and I the east, after a few hours of searching and dodging the Gotei, our plan bore no fruits. Currently we were sitting in a destroyed plaza of the seventy-ninth district, contemplating our next move. I was leaning up against a pillar, trying to extend my senses, while Ichigo sat on a step looking downward with hopelessness on his face. Kon however, was doing the most talking.

"No matter how I look at it," Kon said pacing in circles around Ichigo, "I keep coming toward the same conclusion. All the stuff going on is like Shirou said; it has to be connected toward those same guys that attacked us earlier." Nodding, I moved from my position and squatted on my haunches.

"He has a point. They're the only variables in this entire scenario, and most likely are responsible for Rukia's amnesia as well," I supplied. Kon nodded in agreement before he hopped onto my shoulder to look at me.

"Can you believe she didn't even remember us, Shirou? It breaks my heart," he replied sorrowfully. He cast an annoyed glance at Ichigo. "And you, quit sitting there, say something already man!" I looked toward Ichigo, and eyed him as well. He had been unusually quiet since we had regrouped here. Finally he shifted slightly.

"I don't know what to do anymore." I quirked an eyebrow at him. "They're both the same, Rukia and Renji. In their minds I simply don't exist." The teen leaned back onto the deck and propped his head up with his hands behind his head. "I held onto the hope that Rukia might be different and remember." Kon leaped off my shoulder and smacked Ichigo in the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"What's the matter with you Ichigo? Why are you acting all depressed?" Kon shouted at the larger Shinigami. "Did you go and whack your head on something? You knew she was in danger even while you were in the World of the Living, and Shirou here came anyway to help too! Now if you recall, we're the only ones who seem to remember her even if everyone else forgot. I don't know what your connection is to her," the little doll pointed at me, "but Ichigo and she share a bond that runs deep!" Ichigo's eyes narrowed in thought. That was what I needed, and I got up from my spot.

"Come on, Kon, let him sulk. We can save Rukia by ourselves if we have to. Just let him sit there forever and mull this over like an idiot." I saw his fist clench slightly as we backed away from the orange-haired teen. I smirked and before Kon could say anything else, I Shunpo'd away with the little lion, leaving Ichigo with his thoughts.

* * *

As I slowed down and we descended back into Hanging Dog, Kon suddenly pulled my hair. I smacked him from my shoulder.

"Ah! What the hell was that for you little stupid toy?" Kon huffed at me, before he saw a Black Key snake its way into my hand.

"S-sorry! The letter that Rukia left Ichigo and me is gone!" I dismissed the Key, and looked at him.

"Letter?" I asked the stuffed lion. He nodded vigorously.

"Before she left for the Soul Society, Rukia left us behind a note. I bet anything that that thieving Ichigo still has it, we need to go get it Shirou!" I contemplated this, wondering if I had given the teen enough time to think stuff over. I nodded and Kon hopped back onto my shoulder. I Shunpo'd back to where we had left Ichigo with his thought.

* * *

When we returned to the small villa, Kon hopped off my shoulder and ran towards Ichigo. I saw him reading whatever letter that Rukia had given them. I walked after Kon at a slower pace. The lion slid to a halt in front of Ichigo and yanked the letter from his grasp.

"Aha, I was looking all over for this! You dirty thief, how did you manage to steal her gorgeous letter from me?" Kon turned back around. "Why don't you just admit the truth, she's just too good for a loser like you."

"A loser like me..." Ichigo muttered. Kon bounded down the stairs, but Ichigo stood up. "Kon, sorry about that." I raised my eyebrow in curiosity at the scene that was unfolding before me. The little lion let out a 'huh' before Ichigo walked toward us. "Man, if anything I never thought you could teach me something, I have a lot to learn I guess." My respect for the Shinigami went up slightly. Kon however appeared rather indignant.

"Hey, you don't get off that easily, buster!" Ichigo continued to walk toward me. "Get back here, I'm not done yelling at you yet!"

"Kon," was all Ichigo said. The little lion stopped his tirade and became pale as a ghost.

"Uh y-yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you," he replied, before he walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I wanted to thank you too, Shirou. If you hadn't left, I probably would still be sulking and nothing would have gotten accomplished from that." I smiled.

"Think nothing of it, Ichigo. As long as we focus on the mission and don't waver we'll be fine. Just keep your head clear from now on, Ichigo, got it?" The teen smiled as well and nodded, before the look vanished from his face, and widened in panic. I felt it too as he removed his hand form my person. We both turned around, and looked upward.

Standing upon three rock formations were three different Shinigami. On the right was Ikkaku Madarame, the crazed Shinigami that served under Captain Kenpachi. He held his Zanpakutō over his shoulder and was grinning wildly. On the left pillar was a Shinigami I had never seen before. He had neck length hair and wore an odd variant of the Shinigami uniform, with an orange piece of cloth sitting around his neck tasseled to an orange band on his right arm. It was the Shinigami in the middle that troubled me the most.

It was the Captain I had assisted early during the first attack. He was shorter than the two men on either side of him, and had flaring white hair. His Zanpakutō was strapped to his back. I looked up at him and checked my Circuit levels, they had been underused for the last few hours, and they were nearly back to a capacity where I could fight comfortably. Still, pulled Nanika from my side, and Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu from his back. The Captain looked down at us.

"You can't escape anymore, so just give yourselves up quietly, intruders!" As he said this, seven Shinigami darted from around the site and surrounded us, drawing their Zanpakutō. Ichigo smiled and lowered Zangetsu and I followed his lead, but only slightly, as I barely lowered Nanika.

"That's quite the show of strength, Tōshirō." The white-haired Captain narrowed his green eyes at Ichigo's use of his first name. Madarame put a hand on his hip.

"What? How exactly is it that you know the Captain's first name?" Ichigo stepped forward, still grinning like an idiot. What was he up to now?

"Because he's a friend, just like you are Ikkaku," the teen replied, and he looked over to the other Shinigami. "And you, Yumichika." Both Shinigami raised their brows in surprise. "I wouldn't forget any of you, even though it appears you've all forgotten me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Madarame asked annoyed. The Captain silenced the Shinigami, before he looked at me.

"You I know of you. You were the Shinigami who assisted my Lieutenant and me in fighting that serpent during the attack on Tower Seven. Why is that you're helping this intruder?"

"He is my ally, and while you all clearly cannot see it, we are fighting for the good of the Seireitei, just as you are. You may have forgotten our faces, but we are Shinigami. This is Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Shinigami, and I am Shirou Emiya."

"Substitute you say?" Madarame asked. "Then show me the proof!" He rocketed from his pillar and dove for Ichigo, who raised Zangetsu in preparation for the attack. Madarame attacked with his sheath first which Ichigo easily blocked, and then followed up with Hōzukimaru, but again Ichigo countered easily. I saw the confusion spread on the shaved man's face as Ichigo must have prior knowledge of his fighting style. Madarame forced Ichigo to Shunpo away onto the small wooden deck and then he launched himself. Ichigo threw up Zangetsu, and Madarame slammed into him, causing a cloud of debris to rise. He back flipped away from the wreckage and landed neatly by a tree.

When the dust settled Ichigo was still standing there looking at the shaven man defiantly. Madarame growled and rushed toward him.

"Enough, Madarame, I will handle this," Captain Hitsugaya commanded. He unsheathed his sword, which was nearly a meter-and-a-half long and lunged for Ichigo, but his sword collided with something else. Mine. I had Shunpo'd from my spot between the seven Shinigami, tired of standing around, and parried the short Captain's sword with my own. "You?"

"Me," I replied. I bucked the short man off, and unsealed Nanika. "Never Waver!" The golden energy ran along her blade and exploded outward, nothing changing on her blade, but the three marks appeared on her hilt. "Come, now Captain, surely you will honor me with your Shikai as well." Possessing another Captain's Shikai would certainly come in handy, even though I had no knowledge of what his could do."

"You'd like that wouldn't you! I've read the reports on what you can do, Shirou, was it? Do expect me to so easily fall for your little trick?" I pondered that.

"Not without proper motivation. Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Nanika's blade instantly fell away into the hundreds of miniature blades that resembled the sakura leaves. I gestured with her hilt and the mass of blades swung toward the Captain. His eye widened and he stabbed his Zanpakutō into the ground, causing an ice pillar to form. So that's what it could do. My flitting blades swarmed around me in a tight cloak of protection as he tried to strike me on a rebound.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" The flitting blades reformed onto my hilt before it exented into the teethed-blade of Renji's Zanpakutō. I extended the blade and it slashed against the Captain's Zanpakutō. He slashed at it and slid under the arc it created and rushed for me.

"You want my Shikai, you shall have it!" I smirked; he thought Nanika was still out of reach. "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens! Hyōrinmaru!" The blade glowed with reiryoku as it extended slightly and a crescent blade connected to a chain appeared to grow from it. Interesting. He slashed at me with Hyōrinmaru, but I blocked it in time by tracing Bakuya into my hand. He easily overpowered my block and went in for a second strike, but Nanika had returned by then and I parried with it.

"Thank you very much for cooperating," I replied, before I sealed Nanika and placed her at my belt. I traced Kanshou into my other hand and blocked his second strike. I wouldn't necessarily need to use his Shikai against him, and it wouldn't be a good plan since I'd never used it before anyway. Hitsugaya held his blade into the air and streams of water flowed around the blade and what happened next well…damn. A huge dragon, seemingly made out of ice, flowed from the tip of his katana, and circled around him.

"You may have my powers, but you do not have my skills!" The ice-dragon roared in agreement as it soared overhead and started into a dive. It was accelerating at insane speeds. I looked over and saw Ichigo still fighting Madarame and the other Shinigami, Yumichika. I glared back up at the ice-dragon and held my ground.

"Rho Aias!" I shouted as I traced my shield in front of me. The defensive Noble Phantasm exploded radiantly above me, and stood ready. The dragon construct produced from the ice Zanpakutō roared mightily one last time before it crashed into my shield. I dismissed Kanshou and Bakuya and in my hands flash Surtr's Sword. I had not used this since the night I first faced down Rukia. I pumped prana into it and the flames on the sword flared up remarkably. I was about to strike, when I heard something that surprised me.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" I saw Renji's Shikai slam into Madarame, and Ichigo bucked Yumichika off. I took the moment to send a wave of fire at the Captain, who had also been distracted, and he raised an ice wall in between us and Shunpo'd away.

"What is the meaning of this, well Abarai?" Hitsugaya demanded of the red-haired Shinigami. I Shunpo'd next to Shirou and Renji and held the flaming sword in front of me. Renji grabbed Ichigo by the collar and held him firmly.

"I don't know what's going on here with you two intruders, but you appeared out of nowhere and disrupted the Seireitei. And somehow, you've managed to make a damn copy of my Zanpakutō." He looked at me with anger. "You're both supposed to be the enemy! But…somehow I can't think of you as enemies." I slowly lowered my sword, was he finally remembering? "My head tells me you cannot be trusted…but my soul is telling me otherwise!" He looked between the two of us and let Ichigo go. "I may regret this, but I've decided to follow my soul!"

"No Abarai…" Captain Hitsugaya muttered. All three of us turned to face him. Renji bowed to his superior.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya, please let us pass." I watched the Captain for a long while, and he looked like he was about to respond, but then he froze. We all did, as that inexplicably large wave of reiatsu bathed the area in its pressure. Coming up the entrance of the villa was an old man followed by the other twelve Captains of the Gotei 13. I dismissed the demonic blade in my hand, but kept the imprint of both Enkidu and Galatine in my Circuits. This spiritual pressure I felt dwarfed anything I'd felt since arriving in the Seireitei. The Captain-Commander had arrived.

* * *

**Well there it is folks! Hopefully the wait wasn't as bad as it has in the past. That also adds the third and 'final' Shikai that Shirou can use readily now for Nanika. I don't want to spoil too much of her upcoming powers, but final isn't as permanent a word as you may think it is, so please don't blow up the reviews with things along the lines of _only __three Shikai?. _I know what I'm doing here, so just roll with it.**

**Hopefully I got the release of Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto down correctly. I know it'll be fun to write in the future since holy crap its crazy strong. But just as with Senbonzakura and Zabimaru, Shirou will need to train.**

**Speaking of Byakuya's Shikai, hopefully I wrote it a bit closer to its Shikai-state this time. The last time I used it, I gave it qualities more along its Bankai state without really realizing it, in the future though, I think I got it down. **

**Alright well that's all from me, except I got two new stories up that I'm kind of excited about. First is Branded which crosses Shirou into the world of Marvel, specifically Earth 8096, one of the animated universes, where he is endowed with the power of the Starbrand and sets out to be one of Earth's Mightiest. The other is called The Return of the Spring, which is an action/slice-of-life piece that brings Shirou into the world of Shugo Chara. He is forced into hiding and winds up on another world where he is quickly 'adopted' into the Hinamori family. It allows me to show the more normal side of Shirou, or a normalized version as it follows three years after UBW.**

**Alright well my readers stay fresh and thanks for reading! Peace!**


End file.
